Light in the Dark
by dorina16able
Summary: Sunglee is princess of Rivendell, Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, Arwen's sister and deeply in love with Legolas. And her feelings are mutual. But then the One Ring is found and Legolas joins the Fellowship of the Ring. What will happen to Sunglee and Arwen while the men they love are on a quest that will decide the fate of Middle Earth?
1. Prologue: When everything was simple

**A/N: Hey, guys, how are you? Recently I have developed an obsession for 'Lord of the Rings', so I decided to write a fan fiction about it. It is my first Lord of the Rings fan fiction, so your reviews will be most welcome. Also, I plan to follow the entire storyline, from 'The Fellowship of the Ring' to 'The Return of the King', so if you feel bored, feel free to tell me. Sorry if my story will have a few grammar mistakes, but English is not my native language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I would own the 'Lord of the Rings', but I don't.**

Lord Elrond Halfelven of Rivendell was in his personal library, studying an old book about herbs, his eyes narrowed from focus. He liked these moments of loneliness, where he had time for himself. Glorfindel, one of his most loyal guards, had just returned from his scout around the borders of Imladris with the news that no enemies were seen. Elrond was relieved to hear this, for he had still the memory of the fierce Warg attack three weeks ago and King Thranduil's often reports about spiders causing problems in the forest of Northern Mirkwood.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory and focus back in his book, when girly laughter was heard from outside. Elrond smiled widely, enjoying the sound of happiness coming from his two little daughters. Everything was simple now, as they were still so young and innocent, only 12 and 14 in human years. Although he had started to feel worried. His daughters would soon become women and even he, with his gift of foresight, could not see their future yet. Especially Sunglee, his youngest, seemed to be adventurous and restless. A year ago she had developed a very strong interest for archery and now she was almost as good as her teacher. Which was not comforting Elrond's worries, since he was the best archer of Middle-Earth and also quite restless and eager for adventures, even though so young himself.

The two girls were running around the huge garden of Rivendell, laughing and singing. Despite their obvious difference in age, if someone who did not know them would notice them, he would assume they were twins. Both were tall and slender, with raven-black hair that was falling in gentle waves to the middle of their backs. The only difference was in their eyes, for the one had dark brown eyes, like the bark of a tree, and the other one had eyes with a color of light grey, like the wing of a dove.

'Catch me Arwen!' said the younger one, the one with the grey eyes, to her sister, bouncing around. 'I am sure you can not.'

'We will see that!' laughed Arwen and chased her. When she caught her, she started tickling her, knowing that this was something her sister hated.

'Let me go! Let me go! I will tell ada!' yelled Sunglee, but then she could not help but laugh. She loved her sister so much, even though she was teasing her too often, using her advances as an elder sister over her.

'Alright, Sunglee, according to your wish. What do you want to do now?' asked Arwen.

'Why do you not want me to teach you some archery?' suggested Sunglee.

Arwen shook her head. She could not understand her sister's passion with archery. If she would ever be forced to fight-not that this moment would ever come-then she would choose a sword for a weapon.

'No, Sunglee, but thank you. You know I do not like using a bow. Besides, I do not doubt that you are very skilled, but I still can not understand how you became so good with an elfling as a teacher'

Arwen said these last words, because she knew how much Sunglee liked her teacher and a big smile appeared on her beautiful face when Sunglee put her hands on her waist, ready to explode.

'Do not call Legolas an elfling again! It has nothing to do with his skill for archery and you know very well that he is the best archer we have ever met! Besides, I can feel that he is meant for important things! Even ada thinks that!'

'Alright, alright', answered Arwen, who was laughing hard. 'Do not be angry, little sister, you know I love to tease you'

Before Sunglee could answer, the sound of hooves interrupted their conversation. The two girls ran to the front to see who it was. A man with dark brown hair that was falling on his neck dismounted from a horse. When he saw the two Rivendell princesses, he smiled widely towards them. Sunglee and Arwen returned the smile, although Arwen blushed.

'Aragorn!' exclaimed Sunglee with delight. 'Welcome to Rivendell. We did not know you would come'

'Yes, your father invited me and I decided to make it a surprise for you'

Elrond had noticed Aragorn's arrival from the window in his library. As he was walking through the corridors to greet his guest, he thought about Aragorn's fate to become the king of Gondor. Unlike his daughters, Aragorn's future was open to Elrond's visions and he had seen the many battles, suffering and doubt the son of Arathorn would go through before he would be crowned king. Elrond also knew that Arwen was feeling a strong love towards the Ranger and with a fear he had not felt for centuries he wondered how Aragorn's difficult path would influence not only the life of his daughter, but also Middle Earth.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the prologue, where we see the two sisters enjoying moments of happiness as little girls, before the One Ring showed up and caused all this mess. Can't wait for your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: The One Ring is found

**A/N: Ok, everyone, so here is the first chapter of my story. Sunglee is now a grown-up woman, about 2800 years old in elven years.**

**Kiera-Hannon le, mellon nin, you're a real sweetheart :D Your encouraging words mean a lot to me. Don't worry, I plan to develop both the story of Sunglee and Legolas and the story of Arwen and Aragorn, although the story of the last two will be actually like in the movie, with a few changes of course. **

**SaetaArrow-Thank you for your review. Don't worry, I don't feel insulted, everyone has his own preferrences. But personally I LOVE Arwen and Aragorn as a couple, so I decided to keep it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, only Sunglee.**

It was late evening in Rivendell. The sun had already set, giving the sky the light red, yellow and purple colors the young princess loved. She was walking in an outer corridor, lost in her thoughts. It was very quiet and not even the birds were twittering. This was not the silence that was promising peace. It was a scaring silence, with the air of war and despair. The she-elf shuddered at that thought. Her light grey eyes were darkened, like they always did when she was sad or focused. A strange dream had destroyed her good mood and she was in search for her father to discuss it with him.

At that moment she saw Figwit, another Rivendell elf, coming towards her. When he saw Sunglee, he bowed deeply.

'My lady' he said with respect.

'Figwit', Sunglee replied. 'I am very glad to see you. I am looking for my father, do you know where he might be?'

Figwit looked surprised at her, which made her suspicious. Was something not well?

'My lady, I thought you knew. Lord Elrond is with your sister at the courtyard. Lady Arwen is about to leave'

'To leave?' repeated the elven maiden. 'Why? Did anything happen?'

'I do not know details, Lord Elrond will speak with us tomorrow morning. If you want to farewell your sister, you have to hurry'

'Hannon le' she said quickly, before running in the courtyard. Arwen was mounted on her horse, with her sword hanging in its sheath by her side.

'Onoone!' Sunglee cried out. 'Why are you leaving? Why did I not know you would leave?'

Her father and her sister looked at her with guilt, although Arwen smiled reassuringly.

'Do not be afraid, little sister, I will come back soon. You will understand everything. Namaarie'

And before Sunglee could say something, Arwen rode away, her horse galloping as fast as the wind. Lord Elrond turned to his youngest daughter.

'Forgive me, Sunglee. I would tell you about her departure after she would leave, for I did not want to worry you before. How did you discover it?'

'I had a strange dream the previous night and I was looking for you to ask you about it. I met Figwit and he told me that Arwen was about to leave. Ada, what is going on?'

'I will tell you, selde, I promise, but first I would like to know about your dream. Let us go and sit somewhere, where we can talk in peace. We could go to my library or do you prefer the archery field?'

'The archery field' answered Sunglee at once. It was her favorite place and the sight of the targets would surely calm her.

They sat down on a bench and Elrond looked at his daughter.

'Now, tell me what you dreamed about'

Sunglee did not answer at once, but first recalled the whole dream in her mind. She did not want to miss anything, not even the smallest detail. But the memory sent cold chills down her spine.

'I was in Mordor, captured by Orcs. It was dark everywhere around me. There was not a single light. I could hear the volcano of Mount Doom somewhere near. But suddenly I heard a gentle voice. "Do not worry, Sunglee Anorwen", the voice said. "The One Ring is found"'

At the last five words Lord Elrond gasped. His daughter had seen the clear reality. He remembered Gandalf's report and Arwen's leaving. To comfort Sunglee he caressed her hair, just like when he did when she was a little elf.

'Do not feel trouble, my daughter, for your dream not only reflects the reality, but also explains your sister's departure, which scared you so much. The One Ring is indeed found'

Sunglee turned towards her father so quickly that her neck cracked. She rubbed it softly and then focused back on her conversation.

_How can it be?_

'It is' her father continued 'in the hands of a hobbit from the Shire named Frodo Baggins. His uncle Bilbo had it in his possession until it landed to Frodo's hands. Gandalf the wizard met him in the Shire and convinced him to come with him. And now Frodo and his companions are coming here, in Rivendell. But, alas, evil forces interfered and Frodo is seriously injured. So your sister left to bring him here as fast as she can. Here he will be protected and I will be able to cure him'

Sunglee's eyes were so dark from focus, that they reminded Elrond of the clouds before a storm. She was listening to every word.

'What about the One Ring, father?' she asked. 'If evil forces attacked Frodo as you said, then his life is in grave danger. And if Gandalf came here to tell you everything, then does this mean the four Hobbits are all alone?'

'No, Sunglee, Frodo and his friends are escorted by Aragorn, the Ranger'

When she heard Aragorn's name, Sunglee's mind returned to her childhood, when Aragorn used to come and play with her and Arwen.

_Aragorn and Arwen will meet again?_

A long time had passed since they had seen Aragorn for the last time. Surely he would have changed, just like Sunglee and her sister had changed. But one thing had not changed and the princess knew it very well: her sister's love for him.

_And his love for her._

She took some deep breaths. There were other issues essential to be discussed. The One Ring, the doom of Men, was coming to Rivendell.

'Ada? What will happen now with the Ring of Power? Everything depends on it.'

'Messengers from all races are on their way to Imladris. They will be present to the council that will take place in order to find a solution. And I want you to be present as well, Sunglee'

'Me?'

'Yes, my beloved daughter, you. You are a restless spirit and I know you would want to hear everything we will say. But I have one demand from you. Whatever the decision about the Ring is, I do not want you to volunteer for anything or join the one who will take the Ring and destroy it. Your skill in archery is not to be underestimated, but so is Sauron and his forces too. Do I have your word?'

Sunglee frowned at her father's order. She would love to take part in such a quest, especially when the life of all creatures of Middle Earth depended on it. Fighting for her beliefs and her loved ones was always her priority, but she knew that she had no opportunity to make her father change his opinion.

'You have my word, father. I promise, I will not do anything'

Elvish words used:

Hannon le-Thank you

Onoone-Sister

Namaarie-Ferwell

Ada-Father

Selde-Daughter

Anorwen-sun maiden (it is something like Sunglee's elvish name/surname, like 'Undomiel' for Arwen)

**A/N: Ok, so here we are. Next chapter will have Aragorn/Arwen scenes and also Legolas/Sunglee scenes. Your reviews will help me a lot and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

**A/N: Alright, my friends, here we go. You will probably hate me, because this chapter is very long. Sorry for this, but I wanted to have the two reunions in one chapter.**

**Gracey Alexa Bonasera-Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I'm sure you will like Sunglee a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own LOTR.**

Arwen was riding with lightning speed, the wind howling in her ears. Both her horse and she were gasping for air, but there was no time to lose. The road was very dangerous.

In front of her a short man, only child in someone's eyes, was sitting, with eyes closed, breathing heavily. A chain was hanging around his neck-the chain with the fate of Middle Earth, the One Ring. Arwen tried not to think about what would happen if Frodo would give in to the terrible wound that tortured him. It would mean the end.

_Think positive, Arwen. You must reach Imladris before it is too late._

She was riding the whole night, not wanting to waste time with resting. Now it was morning and soon she would cross the river. Then Frodo would be safe, for her father's borders would protect him.

The Rivendell princess recalled her meeting with Frodo the previous night. She had found him suffering, his friends, three Hobbits called Sam, Merry and Pippin not knowing what to do to help him. It was a blessing from Valar that Aragorn was with them and had given Frodo Athelas herbs. She still remembered how she had felt when she saw him for the first time in so many years. She had imagined their reunion differently, without the agony to save an innocent person with such a heavy burden.

_" 'There are five Wraiths behind you', she warned Aragorn while he was placing Frodo on her horse. 'Where the other four are, I do not know'_

_'Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon', answered Aragorn, not wanting to put her in danger._

_Arwen looked at him, at the face she knew so well since she was a child._

_'Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. I do not fear them', she said intensively. While they were arguing, the wraiths were coming nearer. Aragorn sighed, probably thinking the same._

_'Be iest lin' "_

And her predictions had come true. A few minutes before she had reached the forest that surrounded the river, eight Wraiths had appeared and were chasing her on their scary, black horses. She could not see their faces, for they were wearing long, black cloaks with hoods. But, if she trusted her father's tales, she did not want to see their faces. Arwen remembered how she used to 'threaten' her sister when they were young, that the Wraiths would take her if she was not a good girl. Now she regretted for her words, having experienced their cruelty.

And then something happened that made Arwen's heart almost stop. One of the Wraiths stretched his hand. He was so close to her, that he could almost reach Frodo…and his chain.

'Noro lim, Asfaloth!' said Arwen desperately to her horse.

The horse speeded up and she could no longer see the scenery around her, so fast was she riding. Not that it was necessary to look around her, because she knew that the river was very near. Indeed, only seconds later she had crossed the water. The horses of the Wraiths were neighing in fear, feeling that these waters were borders of forces of good nature.

'Give up the Halfling, she-elf', said one.

His voice was deep and Arwen thought that it was coming right from the depths of Mordor. But she would not give up. With a quick move she drew her sword.

'If you want him, come and claim him!' she replied angrily.

At her words and despite the fear the river was causing them, the Wraiths drew their swords as well and started galloping towards her. But this was Arwen's land and she knew magic they could not imagine. She closed her eyes and mumbled the spell she had learned when she took her first sword in her hand.

'Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!'

The water level started to rise and suddenly a huge wave came from upriver. The Wraith horses became nervous and turned to flee, but white horses appeared in the wave, flooded them and took them away. Arwen sighed with relief, only to realize at once, that Frodo had become very weak. She lied him on the ground and hugged him, begging for him to stay alive.

'Frodo! Frodo, do not give in, not now! What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared'

Hours later, Aragorn, Merry, Sam and Pippin arrived at Rivendell. An elven maiden was in the courtyard to welcome them. The three Hobbits, although upset and worried for Frodo, gasped in astonishment, for she was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. First they thought it was the elf who had come and taken Frodo, but when Aragorn bowed, he greeted her with a different name.

'Sunglee'

'Mae govannen, Aragorn', said the maiden, with a tone of worry in her voice. 'Was your journey safe?'

'Yes, do not be afraid. How is Frodo?'

'My father cured him. Now he is sleeping', she said and the Hobbits smiled with relief. The woman turned towards them and her smile grew wider in an attempt to comfort them.

'Sunglee, may I present Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took? They are Frodo's companions from the Shire. My friends, this is Lady Sunglee Anorwen, sister of Arwen, who took Frodo, and daughter of Lord Elrond'

Sam, Merry and Pippin bowed deeply to show their respect and their gratitude. Sam, who was Frodo's closest friend, thought he had duty to speak.

'My lady, from the depths of my heart, I want to thank you for saving Frodo and allowing us to stay here, in Rivendell, about the beauty of which I have heard so many stories'

'You are most welcome here, Samwise Gamgee. Frodo's friends are our friends as well. I wish you will have a pleasant staying here. Rowena, my maid, will show you to your rooms. You must be very tired from your journey and your hardships'

The following morning soon came in Rivendell and Sunglee was in her room, combing her hair. Her eyes had become light grey again, the fear was for the moment lost. Her father had given her the news that Frodo had awaken a few minutes ago and she was very relieved.

The sun was shining, the singing of the birds was filling the air, the nature was prospering. There was the feeling of perfection all around, but a sudden energy did not let the young princess rest, which was why she had woken up so early in the morning. Her father was discrete and had not asked questions, but she could not avoid her sister's sly gaze. She knew Sunglee was waiting for someone.

At that moment, the galloping of many horses was heard from outside. The she-elf ran to her window to look better. She did not pay attention to most messengers, she had enough time to do that since she would be present at the council tomorrow. Her eyes focused on a certain white horse and its rider. With her elf eyes she could see the tall figure with the long, blond hair. With a joyful yell she grabbed her dark green dress, so that it would not prevent her, and ran out of the room, almost knocking down Rowena. In other occasions she would excuse herself properly, but today she mumbled only a quick excuse and continued running. Only before reaching the corridor that was leading outside she stopped and took deep breaths to calm down. Her happiness was not important at the moment, for she was still a princess and she should behave with dignity, not like a little girl.

When she reached the courtyard the person she was waiting for had dismounted and was looking with awe around. He was an elf 3000 years old, reflecting his eternal youth and health. Around his shoulder, like always, hang a quiver with a well-made bow and arrows with golden feathers. Sunglee almost had the impression that they would go to the archery field to practice, just like when they did when they were younger.

'Legolas!' she exclaimed. 'Welcome to Imladris'

Legolas looked at her and his eyes widened. Of course he had recognized his old friend Sunglee, whom he had taught archery when she was little and whom he had not seen for five years. It was not that she had changed so much, but it was her beauty that caused his surprise. Her black hair was shining in the sun, her light grey eyes were sparkling and her cheeks had a shade of light pink. She was really beautiful.

'Sunglee!' he said with the same happiness in his voice and hugged her tightly, enjoying the sense of her silky hair and her arms around him. Despite the years that had passed, there was not a single moment he was not thinking about her.

After a few minutes they pulled away, eager to learn each other's news.

'How do you do? How is King Thranduil?' asked the princess with concern.

'He is very well, thank you, and sends his greetings to you and your family. He is much calmer now, because we no longer have problems in the forest'

'I am so happy to hear that. And I am so happy to see you too. I have missed you all these years'

Legolas smiled hearing this and his heart started beating faster, like always when he was with her. To cover his anxiousness he nodded towards the castle and offered her his arm. Sunglee put her hand around it and they walked through the place Legolas loved since he was a child.

'My father awaits you in his library. I am sure he wants to tell you everything that has occurred'

'Yes, I have heard that the One Ring is here. And about the council tomorrow'

'I will also be present' Sunglee told him. 'Ada invited me, because he knows how much I am interested. But he forbid me to interfere with any way'

Legolas laughed. Sunglee's will for adventure, for travelling around, for fighting for her beliefs, was a characteristic she had since he could remember her. This was also the reason why he felt so addicted to her. She was a born fighter, but she was gentle and sweet with her family and her friends.

But the news about the Ring was an obstacle he had not imagined. He was willing to fight for his homeland himself, which meant that he would take part in any quest would be decided tomorrow. He did not doubt that Lord Elrond had forbidden Sunglee to interfere from fear for her safety, but the idea to be apart from her only days after he had met her again was an unpleasant thought and a shadow passed over his beautiful face.

They reached Lord Elrond's personal library. Having regained his composure, Legolas bowed towards her.

'I will see you later, I presume, my lady'

'I am looking forward to it' she said with a curtsey and her gaze following him as he entered her father's library.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon- Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.

Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im- I am the faster rider. I will take him.

Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon- Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

Be iest lin- As you wish.

Noro lim, Asfaloth!- Ride faster, Asfaloth!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!- Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word! Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!

Mae govannen- Welcome

**A/N: Ok, mellon nins, the end to another chapter has come. Tomorrow evening you will have the next one. We now know about the two sisters, but what about the two men? ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, like always, I am open to every opinion.**


	4. Chapter 3: A mortal life

**A/N: Hi, everyone :D Another chapter is here. First of all, I would like to apologize for updating only at evenings, but I have exams in university and either I'm giving an exam or I'm studying. But the exams are over on Friday, so I will post earlier and if I have the inspiration, more chapters at one day. Second, this chapter has Arwen/Aragorn scene (be happy, fans) and...uh-oh, Aragorn knows Legolas loves Sunglee. Ah, I guess enough with the claptrap.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars: Thank you so much, my dear Stella. You can't imagine how much courage your words gave me :D Don't worry, your grammar is fine.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

When Legolas had finished his conversation with Lord Elrond, he went in search for his good friend Aragorn. He wanted to see him and hear everything he had lived with the four Hobbits. But Aragorn did not seem to want to talk about it, so Legolas did not pressure him.

'Did you meet Sunglee again?' asked Aragorn.

'Yes, when I arrived', answered his friend. 'She has become even more beautiful than she was, has she not? And she is angry, because Lord Elrond did not allow her to volunteer for anything during the council tomorrow.'

'Yes, I know', laughed his friend.

It was deliberate that he had mentioned Sunglee, because he knew everything about Legolas's feelings for her. Once, when Sunglee was seriously injured, he had spent five days and nights next to her without eating and sleeping. This had to mean something. Besides, it distracted him from his thoughts about the Ring and Sunglee's sister, Arwen.

'May I give you an advice, mellon nin?'

'Of course, Aragorn, you know you can tell me anything'

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

'Follow your heart, Legolas. Our future is unknown. Before we leave this place, give her a sign for your feelings'

Legolas had no idea how Aragorn had discovered the truth, but it was not important. He was right. For years and years he was covering his feelings and with an unknown fate he had to make a step. He could not walk to his destiny and-maybe-to his death without doing anything.

He remembered the day he fell in love with her. They were elflings and had finished archery practice. Legolas had praised her improved aim and Sunglee had fallen around his neck, thanking him for being her teacher.

_'I will not leave you, Legolas, whatever happens. I will always be near you. Because you are my closest friend and if they hurt you, they hurt me'_

These words, coming from the lips of a sweet and innocent child, were more valuable to him than anything else. Her spontaneous reacting, the laughing in her voice, the song they sang afterwards lying on the warm grass had made this day the best day in his life.

The same night, Arwen was walking alone through the corridors of Imladris. A long day had passed, during of which many things had happened. Frodo had awakened and was alright, something she was very happy for. For one moment she had thought he would die, but her father had cured him within a very small time. Now he and his friends were sleeping peacefully, with Lord Elrond, Sunglee, Glorfindel and Figwit watching over them. So now she could have some moments for herself and have the conversation she had longed for since the last time she had seen Aragorn. Aragorn, who seemed lost in his thoughts from the moment he had arrived, worried about the Hobbits, the Ring, his destiny and his relation to Isildur, the man who would destroy the Ring centuries ago if it had not tempted him. Her father was present and had told her everything.

She found Aragorn in a well hidden place of the garden and smiled. It was the place where they had their last conversation. It was meant to be the place of her reunion.

Her sister's words travelled in her mind.

_'Arwen, do not hide your feelings. You bear a very strong love for Aragorn and your feelings are mutual. In war or in peace, together or apart, his heart will beat only for you'_

Her little sister. Sunglee behaved sometimes as though she was the elder, especially when Arwen was expressing her fears about Aragorn. Arwen knew very well the roots of this wisdom. Sunglee was not sure whether her own feelings were mutual. She, on the other hand, had noticed the way the young prince of Mirkwood was looking at her sister and smiled.

She went to Aragorn, with her right hand in a grip in order to hide the gift she had for him. Aragorn heard her light steps and turned towards her with a small smile on his face.

'Do you remember the last time we met?' asked Arwen in Elvish. 'I was no longer the little girl who was running around Rivendell'

'Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen', answered Aragorn, looking her in the eyes, in these dark brown eyes that had enchanted him from the first day he met her.

Arwen stroke his face, the face marked with the difficult times of exile, the travelling around Middle Earth, the battles to save the Hobbits. How much she wanted to hug him, to give him comfort, to warm up his heart.

'Gwenwin in enninath…U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth I pennen?'

Aragorn sighed and ran his fingers over her hand. His touch, the nostalgia it was reflecting, almost brought tears in her eyes, with the threat of another possible separation between them.

'You said', Aragorn's voice was full of pain and uncertainty, 'you would bind yourself to me forsaking the immortal life of your people.'

Arwen nodded. What Aragorn had said was true. Her love for him was so deep, that she would give up anything to be with him, even if it meant a mortal life. She had not talked with her ada or her sister about it, though, because she knew they would be scared and they would try to prevent her. But she had already made a decision. She put her gripped hand on Aragorn's and loosened it. Aragorn opened his hand to see Arwen's Evenstar pendant lying in it. It was the most valuable object she had in her possession, the symbol of her immortality. She smiled softly to him, with emotion filling her voice.

'I choose a mortal life' she whispered.

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief, searching for the proper words to disagree. But nothing would help. Arwen would never change her mind, as long she had Aragorn by her side.

'You can not give me this' Aragorn said, thinking he was destroying her life.

'It is mine to give to whom I will' answered Arwen passionately. 'Like my heart'

Saying this, she closed Aragorn's fingers over the Evenstar. His eyes were looking at her as though they were reading right into her soul. They hesitated for a moment and then their lips met in a soft kiss that warmed Arwen's soul.

_My heart belongs to you and I will never ask it back._

Elvish words/phrases used:

Mellon nin-My friend

Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen- I thought I had staryed into a dream.

Gwenwin in enninath…U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?- Long years have passed...You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

Ada- Father

**A/N: Ok, guys, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be about the Council of Elrond (bored readers: 'Finally we're getting on the main point after four chapters of useless claptrap!'). Anyway, I am waiting for your reviwes and if you have advice to give, feel free. xx**


	5. Chapter 4: The Council of Elrond

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello :D I'm so glad to be here, guys. So, here we are, this chapter is about the Council of Elrond. By the way, sorry to all Boromir fans, but personally he's not one of my favorite characters, so I added a few negative comments about him from Sunglee's point of view.**

**StellaoftheStars-Hannon le, Stella, your kind words are inspiring me so much and they're encouraging me to continue :D I'm glad you love Sunglee as a character and Sunglee/Legolas. *SPOILER* *SPOILER* The next chapter will have ONLY Sunglee/Legolas scene, so be prepared :D**

**Arella-Thanks for reviewing, my friend. I knew there would be a flaw with the ages. You see, I wanted to make Arwen and Aragorn know each other since Arwen was young and I though that Aragorn's age wouldn't matter, since he's one of the Dunedain. Also, to all stories and sites I searched, Legolas appeared being round 3000 years old, which is approximately 20 in human years. But thank you for noticing it :)**

**Disclaimer: YES! I own Lord of the Rings. (Tolkien: WHAT THE HELL?) Just kidding, just kidding, I don't own it.**

Two hours later, Sunglee was on her way to the council her father had announced her. It would take place in a small square in the garden surrounded by pillars. Sungee had changed for the council and now she was wearing a simple, floor-length, dark purple gown and on her wavy hair she had put a small, silver crown, like the one her father was wearing from time to time.

Most representatives of Middle Earth were already seated in a circle, talking among themselves. The fact that the Dwarves were looking extremely cautiously at the Elves did not remain unnoticed from the Rivendell princess. This hate between the two races was sadden her, for she supported the harmony between all creatures of Middle Earth-at least all the good ones.

Legolas was already there, looking excited and nervous at the same time, knowing that this council was of great importance. Sunglee took her seat next to him and greeted her good friend with a smile, which the young Elf returned. Sunglee could feel her cheeks turning deep red, but tried to calm down and looked at the other messengers. She could not hide her surprise when she saw Boromir, the son of Denethor, being there. Denethor was the Steward of Gondor, something like a ruler until the king would be crowned.

Then her father appeared, followed by Frodo and Gandalf the Grey. All conversations stopped at once. Sunglee smiled pleasantly at Frodo and he nodded, answering to her unasked question if he was alright. He and Gandalf sat down, but her father remained stood to greet his guests. When he spoke, his voice was calm, but full of determination.

'Strangers from district lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom'

There was a small pause, during of which nobody spoke, as they were all thinking about his words. Sunglee thought that not all messengers knew the true reason of their coming. Lord Elrond turned towards Frodo and gestured to a small table in the middle.

'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo' he told him.

The Hobbit stood up, placed the Ring on the table and returned to his seat. Sunglee, although knowing the situation because of her dream and her father's explanations, gasped loudly at its sight. The One Ring, the Ring of Power, was there, glowing in the sunlight. And everybody was sharing her feelings. Lord Elrond sat down, thinking.

'Sauron's Ring', whispered Legolas next to her, looking at the Ring, which seemed to be mumbling.

'So it is true', Boromir spoke.

The others looked at him and the son of Denethor stood up, walking around.

'In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found"'

_But that is similar to my dream_, thought the she-elf, but it was the only thing she could think, because the next second Boromir stretched his hand to reach for the Ring.

_What is he doing?_

Her father, making the same thought, stood up. For the first time Sunglee saw him really scared.

'Boromir!' he shouted.

Before anyone could understand what was happening, Gandalf stood up and spoke a spell. It was the spell that was engraved on the Ring. Even if she could not understand the words, Sunglee would have guessed it, for the dark tongue of Mordor caused her such a terrible headache that she had to close her eyes.

'Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul!'

The princess, even with closed eyes, could feel the light around her darken and the air rumble. Legolas groaned slightly and she understood he was feeling the same pain with her. The Mordor language had a very negative influence on Elves. Worried for her father, she opened her eyes. He was alright, only touching his forehead, but after a few seconds he was better and the sky became clear again. Her father turned to Gandalf, having lost his calmness.

'Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris'

'I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond' answered the wizard 'for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil.'

The Elves, Dwarves and most Men nodded in agreement. But then Boromir spoke again and he could not hide his enthusiasm.

'It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use it? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enmy. Let us use it against him.'

The only reason Sunglee did not face him was the promise she had given to her father. But deep down she was fighting with her anger. How could he not see the truth? Was he already tempted by the Ring?

'You can not wield it' it was the first time Aragorn spoke since the beginning of the council. 'None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master'

_Hannon le, Aragorn._

'And what would a Ranger know on this matter?' asked Boromir with arrogance.

At that point Legolas's patience abandoned him and he stood up to defend his friend, winning a smile from the Rivendell princess.

'This is no mere Ranger' said Legolas. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'

Sunglee saw Frodo looking at Aragorn, wondering if this was true. He would never guess that the man who had saved him was something much more than a Ranger.

As much Legolas's words had impressed Frodo, they did not influence Boromir's opinion. Instead, he looked at Aragorn with despise.

'Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?'

Now it was time for Sunglee's patience to abandon her. She stood up herself and raised her chin, making the age difference with her sister seem even lesser.

'And heir to the throne of Gondor' she added, achieving both supporting Aragorn and reminding Boromir that his father's rule was not permanent.

'Selde' Lord Elrond said warningly.

'Havo dad, Legolas' Aragorn told the Mirkwood prince, not wanting to cause arguments at such an important council. The two Elves sat down again.

'Gondor has no king' Boromir commented. 'Gondor NEEDS no king'

'You have only one choice' Lord Elrond spoke again, returning to the main problem. 'The Ring must be destroyed.'

Her father's words calmed Sunglee down, but she had the feeling that there was a difficulty in this. Before she could think better about this, a dwarf spoke.

'Then what are we waiting for?'

And with these words he took the axe next to him, stood up and struck the Ring with it. A scary sound was heard, the axe broke and the dwarf was tossed back. Sunglee's dark grey eyes widened when she saw the Ring being still intact, confirming her previous thought.

'The Ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess' the Lord of Rivendell calmly explained. 'The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this'

Mount Doom…The image of the volcano appeared in Sunglee's mind. Somehow it was logical that its fires would be the end of the Ring. Something useful to forge an object would be its destruction.

Minutes of death silence passed. No one volunteered or made a suggestion about what was best to do. And then spoke the one Sunglee liked less.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor' said Boromir, now without his previous eagerness. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.'

Legolas stood up again and this time he was angry. Sunglee had never seen him like that again and she could almost say she was afraid of him.

'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!'

'And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?' asked the dwarf who had tried to destroy the Ring, the dwarf Lord Elrond had called Gimli.

'And if we fail, what then?' interfered Boromir. 'What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'

_Alright then, let us sit here without doing anything, _thought the she-elf, balling her hands into fists.

'I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!' Gimli yelled.

If Sauron had appeared right in the middle of the square, he would not have caused the explosion that followed. All Elves, including Sunglee, stood up and started arguing with the Dwarves, while the Men were arguing among themselves and Gandalf with Boromir. Legolas stretched his hands to prevent his kin from fighting, but this did not prevent them to continue arguing. Suddenly a high voice was heard, a voice that belonged to the person who had suffered so much to bring the Ring here.

'I will take it!' shouted Frodo, making everyone stop and look at him, Gandalf not without sadness.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor' Frodo repeated. 'Although…I do not know the way'

Gandalf walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear'

Hearing these words, Sunglee looked at her father, her eyes pleading him to let her volunteer. But he shook his head and only thanks to her good manners she did not start crying. And it would become worse.

'If by my life or death I can protect you, I will' Aragorn declared determined. He went to Frodo and knelt in front of him. 'You have my sword'

Sunglee closed her eyes, thinking of Arwen. Her poor sister. She would be away from Aragorn again and this time for who knew how long. She also had a feeling about who would volunteer next and her heart felt a terrible pain when the feeling came true.

'And you have my bow' Legolas said with his love for adventures clear in his voice.

This time, Sunglee could not prevent a low sob that escaped her lips, but managed to turn it into a cough. She looked at him, at the most important person in her life together with her family, at the person she would sacrifice her life for without second thought. Their eyes met and Sunglee could swear that she saw sadness in them, despite the willingness he had volunteered with.

Then Gimli and Boromir decided to join them and now they were five. Not an important amount, considering the quest they would start. But suddenly another known voice was heard and Sam ran to them from behind some bushes. Apparently he was overhearing.

'Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me' he said folding his arms in front of his chest and the princess smiled at his loyalty to his friend. Her father seemed to have the same opinion, for he seemed rather amused than angry.

'No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not'

If this was not enough, Merry and Pippin appeared behind two pillars and stood next to Frodo.

'We are coming too!' Pippin announced.

'You would have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!' Merry agreed.

'Anyway' continued Pippin 'you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission…quest…thing'

'Well, that rules you out, Pip' Merry commented, making Sunglee laugh, despite the fear and sadness that was growing inside her.

Her father looked at them and a smile of pride and awe appeared on his face.

'Nine companions' he said formally. 'So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring'

'Great!' exclaimed Pippin. 'Now, where are we going?'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you.

Selde- Daughter

Havo dad- Sit down

Also, the spell Gandalf used:

Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul- One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

**A/N: Ok, my friends, another chapter has come to an end. Next chapter will have Sunglee and Legolas say farewell to each other before the departure of the Fellowship. Can't wait for your reviews, which give me so much courage :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Tenderness and sadness

**A/N: Ok, guys, to be honest I would not sleep if I didn't post this chapter tonight, because I couldn't wait to write this ;)**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- For one more time, I thank you very much for your review :) I laughed with your enthusiasm about the concept of the chapter. I have to warn you, though, if you cry easily, then you'll sure have tears in your eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I own Sunglee.**

Different sounds were heard from outside. Elves giving instructions, Dwarves arguing, Aragorn discussing with Gandalf about the rout they should follow, horses neighing. Sunglee could hear everything from her room. She was standing at the window, with her forehead resting on the glass. The sun had risen a few minutes ago, but it was still cold. She could feel the cold deep in her soul and nothing could comfort her. All the negative thoughts had returned: her worry about Frodo's fate and about Middle Earth, her sister's silence, her father's refusal to allow her to join the Fellowship, Legolas's departure. The tears escaped her eyes before Sunglee could prevent them. She was raised with training to fight, but now she would stay here, waiting desperate for news, waking up with the fear every morning.

Years ago, the last time Legolas had come to Imladris, they had gone for a ride with the horses. They were attacked by Orcs and Sunglee was seriously injured.

_" 'Sunglee, listen to me' Legolas's voice was full with despair, 'you will be alright. I will take you back. You will be saved, I will not let you die, trust me' "_

He had taken her on his horse and had ridden all the way back home. Days later, when she woke up, weak but alive, Arwen had told her that she was unconscious for five days and that Legolas had spent all of them next to her, caring for her, without sleeping and eating.

As she remembered the past, more tears appeared in Sunglee's beautiful eyes. She needed him like she needed to breathe in order to stay alive. She knew she should think that he was going on a quest that would save Middle Earth, but her heart ached. Mordor was very far and surely their way would not be without dangers, which meant that months would pass until they would meet again.

_If we meet again._

A knock on the door startled her. Quickly she wiped away her tears and tried to speak calmly.

'Come in'

Rowena entered her room and curtsied. She noticed her lady's wet eyes, but she did not comment it.

'Prince Legolas wishes to speak with you, my lady'

Sunglee's heart flattered. From pain or joy, she could not know.

'Please, tell him to come in'

When Legolas went in Sunglee's room, she was as though she was waiting for him. In a few minutes he would leave with the Fellowship. The Elves would say goodbye to them and she had already prepared herself, wearing a silver dress and her hair falling down like always. For one more time he could not stop himself from looking at her, at her eerie beauty, at those velvet eyes. But as he stood opposite her in front of the window, he noticed that they were dark grey. He felt guilty for that, for he did not want to see her sad.

'Soon we will leave' he said, not knowing how to start, how to say the things he had in mind.

'I know'

A few moments passed in silence and then his princess, his life, the light in his darkness, the hope to his despair, spoke with a voice unknown to him.

'Why did you not defend me? You know me better than anyone else. You know I want to fight for my homeland, for those I love. You could convince my father'

How could Legolas tell her the truth? How could he explain that he agreed with Lord Elrond's decision, because he himself cared for her safety?

'Sunglee, you know very well what this mission is about. It is not simple. We will travel for months and in difficult conditions.'

'I do not care!' she said, her voice trembling. 'I do not endure staying here, without knowing what is going on, without knowing if you are alive or not!'

These last words. They spoke in his heart, just like her promise she would never leave him. Legolas's heart broke when he saw her ready to cry. He knew she was worried about him.

'Sunglee, calm down, aranel, I beg you. I understand your desire to join us, but, please, trust your father's decisions. It is not only the danger, it is the psychic exhaustion of the quest that is the worst. Besides…'

He cut off for a moment, hesitating. His shyness, his unknown destiny, his uncertainty were preventing him to continue. But finally he sighed, packed all his courage and took her hand in his. Sunglee looked at him. This was something he had never done before.

'Besides' said Legolas again 'do you not want me to have a reason to return here alive?'

Sunglee gasped. His words were beyond any misunderstanding. He loved her, this was the proof. Her own feelings overwhelmed her and everything she had been taught about being modest was forgotten.

'I want to have a reason to die for' she replied, looking right into his piercing, sea blue eyes. Legolas looked back at her, with emotion and love. He wished more than anything he could hug her, kiss her, show her what she was for him. But he did not want, for if he kissed her, the memory would haunt her as long he was missing and if he died the pain would kill her.

He put his right hand on his heart and lowered it slightly. She did the same. But then, instead of lowering their hands completely, like the male Elves used to, they put their hands on the other's left cheek. It was the greeting between an elven male and an elven maiden, the way to show mutual respect.

'Namaarie' whispered Sunglee, her eyes having a mixed color between light and dark grey. 'May all stars shine upon your path'

'Namaarie, Sunglee Anorwen' Legolas whispered back. 'May all blessings go with you'

And then, with a wild and desperate move, he took both of her hands and kissed them above the knuckles. This soft move, reflecting the love and pain both of them were feeling, was all Sunglee needed to make the tears spill again.

'Guren niniatha n'i lu n'i a-govenitham' she said.

Legolas pulled away, his eyes being suspiciously wet as well. He looked at her for a few minutes, wanting to imprint her image in his mind to keep him warm in the cold nights that were awaiting him, and then left quickly. Sunglee's gaze followed him, now the tears running down her face like rain drops, with a broken heart, but sure that the love she was feeling for Legolas was everything she ever wanted.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Aranel- Princess

Namaarie- Farewell

Guren niniatha n'i lu n'i a-govenitham- My heart shall weep until we meet again

**A/N: Ah, here we are, another chapter has come to an end. It's dedicated especially to Stella-of-the-Stars, who loves Legolas/Sunglee so much, but also to you all generally. Awww, poor Legolas was almost ready to cry, sorry for that. Anyway, I will be waiting for your reviews and tomorrow evening you'll have the next chapter. Namaarie xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving

**A/N: Alright, everyone, another chapter is here. Sorry for not updating the last two days, but I had a lot to study for the exams. But, here we are again. The Fellowship is leaving, but Legolas and Aragorn are so sad, poor lads.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars: I'm so happy you liked it :) Yeah, I was quite in a dilemma about having Legolas kissing Sunglee or not, but then I decided to make it more bittersweet (Legolas: WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT MAKE ME KISS HER, I LOVE HER AND NOW I'M LEAVING HER! Me: Don't be afraid, mellon nin, your reunion may come sooner than you imagine)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own the characters I create.**

The nine companions were standing at the gates of Imladris, prepared for their journey. Their weapons were hanging with belts on them, Gandalf had his staff in his hand and Bill, the pony, had sacks with the necessary province.

Lord Elrond stood in the middle of the courtyard, while behind him, with Sunglee and Arwen at the head, were the other Rivendell Elves. Nobody was smiling, for they all knew that the serious part had started. Especially the two sisters seemed like they would collapse at any moment, as they were pale, with red eyes and as serious as nobody had seen them until now. They were avoiding looking at each other, but they could feel each other's pain.

'The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom' their father announced seriously. 'On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you'

He made the greeting of the Elves and Legolas replied with the same way. Arwen looked at Aragorn, trying hard not to show any emotion. It was her duty to be calm, not only for the both of them, but also for his quest and for her sister's sake. She would cry later, but now she had to stand by her side.

'The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer' said Gandalf.

And they left. First went Frodo, then Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Legolas and Aragorn. Before exiting the gate, Aragorn turned towards the Elves and looked at Arwen. Sunglee thought that it was the same way Legolas had looked at her only minutes ago. Then he followed his companions. Most Elves went into the castle. So did Lord Elrond, who knew his daughters would desire to stay alone.

There was silence. The two princesses were still looking at the gate. Suddenly Arwen caressed her sister's shoulder.

'They will come back, onoone. You will see, they will come back'

Sunglee wanted so much to hear these words, but even Legolas's return was not a reason for happiness anymore. She remembered what he had told her, about the dangers and the psychological exhaustion. Even if the Ring would be destroyed, nothing would be the same again. Maybe Legolas would not want to be with her, afraid he would be a burden for her.

But she had to stop thinking like that, at least for now. Her sister was suffering as well and they had to be next to each other. She hugged her tightly and hid her head on her shoulder, not wanting to cry again.

'Yes, Arwen. They will come back. Everything will be alright'

When they had covered a small distance, Legolas stopped and looked back. Rivendell was still visible, bathed in the sunlight. In there was Sunglee, his sun maiden. He thought about what had happened in her room, Sunglee crying. He hated himself right now, because he considered himself responsible for her tears. Love was supposed to make someone happy, but he was leaving her.

Aragorn saw his friend standing there, like a statue. He was sorry for him and he knew how he was feeling, for he was feeling the same. But if they would start like this, then their disaster would be more than definite. Aragorn was searching for a way to distract him, but Gimli was faster.

'Master Elf, if you do not hurry, we will leave you here!'

_That was not so good, Gimli_, thought Aragorn. But Legolas, startled by the dwarf's voice, turned towards them and quickened his pace.

_Have patience and courage, mellon nin. We will come back to them. You have my word on that._

The same night, they decided to camp. They made a campfire and ate something. Soon afterwards, the four Hobbits were sleeping, Sam next to Frodo, to protect him even in his sleep.

'I will stay guard for the first half of the night' suggested Aragorn.

'And I will keep watch for the second half' Legolas said at once.

'Alright, but try to rest, you need a good night's sleep'

Legolas, Boromir and Gimli lied down and fell asleep at once. But Legolas's sleep was very restless, for he was spinning around and mumbling. Aragorn sighed. This journey would be more difficult than he had imagined. He looked at Frodo and his fear for him returned. Aragorn prayed he would be able to protect them, to keep them safe.

'Do not let your heart fill with despair' Gandalf had taken seat next to him. 'You must have faith, son of Arathorn. Only then you will succeed'

Night had fallen in Imladris. Everybody except the guards were sleeping. In one of the bedrooms, the bright moonlight was falling on a pillow, shining on the face of the beautiful maiden who was sleeping. Suddenly her fingers grabbed the blanket and her face became a mask of pain.

'No! No, no, no!' she screamed and woke up.

It took a few seconds to realize that she was safe in her room. Breathing heavily and still dizzy from sleep, she rubbed her dark grey eyes and hugged herself, as though she was cold. Then she stood up and walked barefoot outside. Roras, the guard who was out of her room, looked at her worried.

'Lady Sunglee? Are you not well? Is there anything I can do for you?'

Sunglee smiled at him.

'Hannon le, Roras, but I am alright. I just…can not sleep and I will go to my sister'

'Would you like me to escort you to her room?'

'No, thank you, there is no need. Go to sleep'

'Have a good night, my lady'

Figwit, who was standing guard out of Arwen's room, looked at her surprised, but did not ask anything. He just bowed at her as she was entering her sister's bedchamber.

Arwen was not sleeping. She was not even lying in her bed. She was standing at the window, looking at the clear night outside. When she heard Sunglee's steps, she turned to her. Without words, she nodded towards her bed and Sunglee lied down.

'You can not sleep either, can you, Sunglee?'

'I saw a terrible nightmare' whispered the youngest Rivendell princess. 'I saw that…that everybody was killed and our home destroyed. I was so afraid'

'Shh…' whispered Arwen and covered her with the blanket. 'I am here. I will help you to go through this, I promise'

_And what about you, Arwen? You can pretend you are alright, but you need help too._

'We will face it together, right?' asked Sunglee with uncertainty, her eyes wet from tears again. Arwen could not hold on anymore and started crying. She hugged Sunglee, the person closest to her, the one who could exactly understand her suffering.

'Yes, my little sister, we will face it together. Like we faced everything together'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Onoone- Sister

Mellon nin- My friend

Hannon le- Thank you

**A/N: Ok, folks, this is it. I hoped you like the chapter and I'm open to read any reviews or suggestions you want to write. Next chapter will come out as soon as I can. **


	8. Chapter 7: Spies, songs and sorrows

**A/N: Hi again, my friends. First of all, HUGE thanks to all of you who read my story. Over 1500 views, that's something I didn't imagine. Ok, this chapter is very long, if it tires you, feel free to tell me.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars-Thank you again for reviewing, my loyal friend :) As I told you already in the PM, that's why actually I made Sunglee Arwen's sister, so that the one has the other to rely on. This chapter has a sad scene with Sunglee looking after Legolas's horse, you know, the one he arrived in Rivendell with for the council.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing has changed, I don't own LOTR, but Tolkien does, that's why we love him. Also, the song Legolas sings is called 'Forever' by Stratovarius, I don't own the song either.**

The next morning the Fellowship of the Ring continued the long journey. Merry and Pippin were laughing, singing and telling stories of the Shire, keeping the atmosphere a little more relaxed than it would be otherwise. Gandalf was walking at the front, looking around. Frodo seemed lost in his world, in a world where everybody seemed suspicious, ready to take the Ring from him and doom Middle Earth in destruction. Sam was walking next to him, willing to sacrifice his life for him in order to protect him. Aragorn had his sword prepared, ready for any sudden attack, and with the last look he had exchanged with Arwen still clear in his mind. Legolas walked almost mechanically, barely watching out where he was going, with the carries and the worries inside him becoming bigger and bigger. Boromir was still angry because the Ring would not go to Gondor, but determined to stay with them. Gimli, influenced by the bad mood of the two Hobbits, the two Men and the Elf, was not talking, but his hand was gripped around his axe.

Around midday they decided to make a small rest. Most of them sat down, but Legolas went to a rock where he could see until far away, looking out for enemies, trying to help his friends and distract himself.

'Great!' exclaimed Pippin. 'Now we can have breakfast!'

'You are right, Pip' said Merry cheerfully.

Aragorn looked at them surprised, while lighting his pipe.

'Gentlemen, did you not have breakfast already?' he asked.

'We had first breakfast, yes. But what about second breakfast?' answered Pippin as though he was stating the obvious.

Aragorn shook his head, thinking that there would not be a single boring moment with these little people, whose existence he did not know until days ago.

'This will be only a very small rest, so do not have false hopes' he told them.

'Well, then, I need a distraction from my growling stomach' said Pippin frowned, but only seconds later he smiled and stood up. 'Boromir, teach us how to fight! You promised you would teach us'

'Very well' laughed the son of Denethor. 'According to your wish'

He stood up, his sword in his hand, and gave Pippin his own. They started to battle.

'Move your feet Pippin!' Aragorn cried out to encourage him.

Pippin started to move and soon his movements with the sword became much better.

'Get away from the blade, Pippin. Good, very good' said Boromir satisfied. 'I want you to react, not to think'

A few minutes later, Pippin changed positions with Merry. While Boromir was tutoring him, Gandalf and Gimli had an argument about which path they would follow.

'If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round' said Gimli. 'Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome'

'No, Gimli' replied Gandalf shaking his head. 'I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice'

A cry of pain coming from Merry prevented Gimli from answering. Boromir had accidentally wounded him on the hand with his sword.

'I am so sorry, little one' Boromir apologized.

Merry looked at him for a few seconds and then kicked him on the shin. Boromir fell down, shouting in pain.

'Get him! Get him!' yelled Pippin in excitement. He and Merry fell on Boromir and started a mock battle with him. Aragorn and the others started laughing, but Legolas's voice made them stop.

'I am sorry to interrupt you, but what is this?'

He was pointing to the South, at a distant, dark patch, like flying smoke in the wind. Sam, who had already noticed Legolas's observation, narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see better.

'I can not see anything' he said, disappointed he did not have the eyesight of the Elves.

'Ah, it is only a wisp of cloud' said Gimli, certain he was correct. But Boromir was not content with this statement.

'It is moving fast and against the wind' worry was in his voice.

'It looks like…birds' Pippin's voice was barely heard, as he was trying to see something more than a dark shade. 'Black birds'

At that point Legolas could see clearly what it was. He shouted so loud, that the others jumped.

'It is Crebain from Dunland!'

Aragorn shuddered. He had heard of these creatures.

'Hurry! Hide!' he yelled.

They all scrambled to gather their things and Sam put out the fire. They hid behind rocks and under bushes. Soon afterwards, a flock of black birds rushed over them, circled the hill where they were and flew back southward. Legolas looked with hate at them. He wanted to shoot them with his arrows, he could hit them easily, but that would be extremely dangerous. Some minutes later the Fellowship came out of their hideouts.

'Spies of Saruman!' explained Gandalf, with both anger and fear marking his voice. 'The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhars'

They all turned, looking up at a great, snowy mountain. Surely their path would not be easy.

The stables of Rivendell were full with the smell of the straw and the horses and the sound of neighing. Sunglee had always loved it here. Sometimes she was even thinking she could communicate better with the horses than with the human beings.

She was feeding a proud, white horse with black mane and tail and he was neighing satisfied. Usually it was the stable boys' duty to look after the horses, but she preferred to do it herself, especially for her own horse and this one. For it was Thalion, Legolas's horse. As she was brushing him, she could almost sense Legolas next to her and left a sigh. The horse, as though he felt the princess's sadness, rubbed his nose on her palm. Sunglee laughed sadly and caressed him.

'You miss your master, do you not, my boy?' she asked, her voice cracking. 'I know. I miss his as well. I miss his voice, his laughter, the sparkle in his eyes...'

Thalion left another neigh and for once more Sunglee felt her deep connection to animals. Suddenly she noticed that Thalion's hazel eyes were wet. They were really wet, as though the horse was ready to cry. Sunglee remembered how much Legolas was bound to him and her heart ached at the pain the horse was feeling away from his master. She hugged him.

'Do not cry, mellon nin' she whispered. 'He will come back to us. He will ride on you again'

The same night the nine companions reached the base of the mountain and decided to camp. Legolas, feeling restless, decided to go for a walk at a forest nearby.

'Where are you going, Legolas?' Frodo asked.

'I will take a look around, do not worry about me' the young prince answered.

The second he had entered the forest, he felt better. It reminded him of the Northern Mirkwood, his beloved homeland. He remembered how he used to sneak out of his home to go and explore the forest. How many times his father had told him not to go there, at least not alone, and how many times he had disobeyed him.

The son of Thranduil climbed on a tree and sat on a branch, leaning his back against the bark, his blue eyes fixed on the night sky. Light grey clouds were passing by. Their color reminded him of Sunglee, of her eyes when she was happy. What colors would her eyes have now? Would they be light, hoping he would return soon? Or would they be dark from sorrow? He wished with all his heart that the answer was the first. The thought that the girl he loved more than anything else, more than his own life, was suffering because of him, was over his strength. He wiped away his tears and put a hand on the bark, wanting to talk to the tree.

_'What troubles you, young Prince?' _the tree asked. _'I can sense from your touch that you have sorrows and fears in your heart'_

'There is not only one reason for my sadness, my dear tree' whispered Legolas. 'The fate of Middle Earth is in the hands of an innocent person who carries a burden he does not deserve. Our destiny is unknown. Enemies are following us. And I have left behind the most important person for me, a girl I love so much, that if anything happens to her, I will kill myself the next moment'

_'Do not allow your sadness to fill you, for then you will be more vulnerable. Stay strong, have faith in yourself and in the love you feel for this girl'_

'But I do not know if I can make her happy' Legolas admitted. 'I do not know if I can give her everything she deserves'

_'Does she love you, son of Thranduil?'_

Legolas remembered his farewell scene with Sunglee, the she-elf crying, begging him to come with him. Her confession that 'her heart would weep until they would meet again'.

'Yes…I think she does'

_'Then only your presence will make her happy and give her the feeling she has everything she wants. Only your presence'_

Pippin's voice interrupted Legolas from his conversation with the tree.

'Legolas, dinner is ready!'

'I am coming, Pippin' answered the Mirkwood prince.

_'Do you feel better?' _asked the tree with concern.

'Yes' whispered the Elf. 'Hannon le, mellon nin'

_'We all wish you well. May your quest end the way you want. And may you find your happiness in the life with the maiden you love so much'_

Hours later, Legolas was the only one awake, keeping watch for one more time. The tree's words had comforted him for the moment, but he needed an outburst.

A long forgotten song, a song his mother was singing to him, came in his mind. Quietly, to not wake up his companions, Legolas started singing with such a beautiful voice, that it would enchant even the darkest creatures of Mordor.

_I stand alone in the darkness  
The winter of my life came so fast  
Memories go back to childhood  
To days I still recall_

Oh how happy I was then  
There was no sorrow there was no pain  
Walking through the green fields  
Sunshine in my eyes

I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?

Somehow this song was fitting perfectly in his situation. Nobody knew how long their journey would last. Would Sunglee have the patience to wait for him all this time? And what if he would die?

'Legolas?'

Frodo had woken up and was looking worried at him. Legolas smiled. Despite the heavy burden, Frodo was still caring for the others.

'This song' said the Hobbit 'is really beautiful'

'My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child.'

Frodo hesitated for a moment, as though he was scared of saying what he was thinking about.

'Legolas…Is there a reason why you sang this song? Is there anything that makes you sad?'

Legolas nodded, feeling that he could trust Frodo with some pieces of the truth.

'Yes, Frodo, there is a reason. A very important reason that makes me happy and sad at the same time. But now go to sleep, you have to rest'

Frodo nodded, understanding that Legolas did not want to say anything further. He lied back and soon fell asleep again. Legolas looked at the bright flames, thinking about the song he had just sung.

_Whatever happens to me, Sunglee, you are not forced to wait for me forever. If I die, move on with your life. Please._

__Elvish words/phrases used:

Mellon nin- My friend

Hannon le- Thank you

**A/N: Alright, guys, this is the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :D I know you want to kill me because the suffering Sunglee and Legolas are going through, but have faith. Next chapter will come out tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8: Obstacles

**A/N: YAAAYYY! Exams in university are finally over and now I can write more often! I thank all of you for reading, reviewing and following! Ok, here we are, the Fellowship is on the mountains, but Saruman messes up.**

**MistyCoil-Thank you very much, I am happy you liked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own the characters I create.**

The slopes of Caradhras were covered in snow. Fresh snowflakes were falling from the sky. The Fellowship could walk with difficulty, but continued the way, not giving up. After hours of walking, Merry and Pippin started throwing snowballs at each other, but Gandalf's angry comment made them stop. The wizard seemed to be more impatient than he was when they departured from Rivendell and also more irritable. But the others did not comment it, considering the sudden change of the rout responsible.

Suddenly Frodo lost his balance and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

'Mr. Frodo!' Sam cried out, wanting to run to him, but Gimli put a hand on his shoulder.

'Do not be afraid, laddie, Aragorn will catch him'

Indeed, Aragorn helped Frodo to stand up, looking at him, being as worried as Gandalf about the fact that they were forced to come here, but not wanting to show it. When Frodo was on his feet again, his hand instinctively went to his neck, but, to his and Aragorn's fright, the chain with the Ring was missing. They found it lying in the snow, its gold sparkling. They went to pick it up, but Boromir was faster. He took the chain and looked at it with awe. Aragorn sighed, remembering the council and Boromir's attempt to take it.

'It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over a so small thing' Boromir mumbled softly, as though he was speaking to himself. 'Such a strange fate…'

Aragorn decided to interfere, afraid of what would happen. And he took this decision in the right moment, for Boromir stretched out a gloved hand to touch the Ring.

'Boromir!' he said angry. 'Give the Ring to Frodo!'

Boromir looked at him, pulled from his trance, as though Aragorn's voice had returned him to reality. He noticed that the son of Arathorn was holding the hilt of his sword. Quickly he gave the Ring back to Frodo, who grabbed it with a tormented expression on his face. Boromir ruffled the Hobbit through his hair.

'Do not worry, little one' he said. 'I care not'

He turned his back to them and continued his way. Aragorn, relieved that it was over, released his grip from his sword. He put his hand on Frodo's back to comfort him and they followed the others.

Back in Rivendell, Lord Elrond felt suddenly a headache and held his forehead. Random images started appearing in his mind and he mumbled words his daughters could not understand. Sunglee and Arwen looked at him, knowing their father was having one of his visions.

'Ada?' Arwen's voice was hesitant. 'What is it?'

Lord Elrond looked at the two princesses and they gasped when they saw his scared expression. There were very few reasons that could scare their father, who was always determined, always present when they needed him, always willing to give them courage.

'The Ring has already started to tempt the Fellowship. The danger is for the moment gone, but it is not lost'

The two sisters looked at each other, feeling the same fear with their father. This was no good sign.

'Boromir' whispered Sunglee, for she had still in mind what had happened in the council. 'Nae, the strength of the One Ring is growing'

'No, selde, do not allow this to fill your heart with dread. We must be wary, but we have to trust the Fellowship'

There was a small pause and then Arwen asked the question Sunglee wanted to ask from the first moment she saw her father having a vision.

'Ada? Did you see anything else? Did you see the Fellowship?'

'I had only very random images, but from what I could see, all nine companions were there'

_The blessing of Valar is with us, _thought the youngest she-elf, sighing with relief. They were all fine and alive, although the news about the temptation of the Ring could not let her rest.

On the Pass of Caradhras, a heavy blizzard had started. The snowflakes were flying around them, preventing them to see. Most of them were sinking in the snow and only Legolas, who was now at the head of the group, could walk easily, his steps being light as always, thanks to his elven abilities.

'What a terrible weather!' Merry grumbled, having lost his good mood.

'I am hungry!' Pippin complained, although he knew the moment was not right. Apparently Sam shared the same opinion, for he looked at his friend with sympathy, but his voice was serious.

'I do not think this is the proper moment to think about your stomach, Pip'

'I know' the young Took answered, bowing his head ashamed.

'Legolas, go a bit further and tell us if you can see anything' Gandalf told the prince, worried not only for enemies, but also for the path, which had become even more dangerous because of the blizzard.

Legolas did as he was told, walked and narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the snow, but without success. Suddenly his sharp ears caught a voice, like whispering in the air. In an attempt to listen better, he even stopped breathing, but the howling of the wind was an obstacle. Even though, he managed to hear some words of the whispering.

'Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse...nai yarvaxea rasselya!'

Fear and a suspicion started growing inside him. He turned towards the wizard, who was looking at him.

'I can not see anything, but there is a fell voice in the air, mumbling something like a spell'

Gandalf understood at once and his scream filled the air, covering the sound of the wind.

'It is Saruman!'

The evil White Wizard. Aragorn felt a chill running down his spine. With an echo that startled all of them, rocks started to fall from the mountain. The Fellowship leaned their backs on the cliff to protect themselves.

'He is trying to bring down the mountain!' Aragorn yelled. 'Gandalf, we must turn back!'

'No!' Gandalf yelled back with stubbornness, stepped out onto the ledge and started chanting, trying to calm the rage of the mountain.

'Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!'

But there was no success. Instead, Legolas could hear Saruman's voice answering with another spell, causing a second avalanche of ice onto them. With lightning speed, the Elf snatched Gandalf from the edge and pulled him against the cliff again, just in time before ice fell at the point where he stood. The avalanche cascaded over the Fellowship and snow buried them completely. After some moments, they emerged, covered in snow, trembling from the cold and from fear, but intact.

'Are you alright?' Gimli asked worried and everybody nodded.

If Boromir's mood was not good because of their walk on the mountain and the incident with the Ring, now it became even worse. For one more time, he wanted to take the decision about their next step.

'We must get off the mountain!' he said urgently. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!'

The others shook their heads, desperate because of his persistence to take the Ring of Power to his home. But there was another problem, far more important.

'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard' disagreed Aragorn and all of them shuddered in the thought of Saruman's workshop.

Then Gimli came with the same idea he had before, the idea Gandalf did not agree with, but now, with Saruman trying to block their way, it seemed the only solution.

'If we can not pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria'

Most of his companions seemed to support this suggestion, but Gandalf's eyes twitched with fear, for he knew Saruman would not let them pass through the Mines easily. But then he looked at Frodo, who was freezing.

'Let the Ring-bearer decide' he said grimly.

Everybody looked at Frodo. He could understand why Gandalf was so cautious, but what had just occurred could not be ignored. If they would continue like this, then they would never reach Mordor. He looked at Boromir, who was holding Merry and Pippin.

'We can not stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!' the son of Denethor commented.

'We will go through the Mines' Frodo ended up.

Gandalf sighed, not daring to express his dissatisfaction.

'So be it'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Ada- Father

Nae- Alas

Selde- Daughter

Also, the spell Saruman used:

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse…nai yarvaxea rasselya- Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstrained!

And the spell Gandalf used:

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith- Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath

**A/N: Ok, everyone, here we are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews. If I have enough inspiration, you will have the next chapter later.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Walls of Moria

**A/N: Alright, another chapter is here. For one more time, thank you so much, guys. Over 2000 views...I would never imagine it. **

**GallifreyanRomana-It's ok if you don't like it, it's a free forum, eveybody has the right to review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings, only the characters I create.**

The same night the nine companions did not rest, wanting to go to the Mines as soon as possible. After many hours, they reached a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, rising above and before them, away into the mists.

'The Walls of Moria' Gimli whispered.

Unlike the others, he seemed to feel comfortable, for here he knew every single inch. His friends looked around with the fear of the unknown clear the atmosphere.

'Is there not a door?' Sam asked.

'Dwarf doors are invisible when closed' the Dwarf explained to the Hobbit while knocking with his axe against a rock. The Fellowship moved along the rock wall, taping and prying, searching desperate for a door.

'Yes, Gimli' Gandalf answered to Gimli's words to Sam 'their own masters can not find them, if their secrets are forgotten'

'Why does that not surprise me?' Legolas commented, with a mocking smile on his face. It was his first real smile since he had left Imladris.

The others laughed, although Gimli looked furious, even though he did not react and went on with his searching. Meanwhile, Frodo was staring worried at a great pool beside the rock face. Gandalf approached a rock between two trees and ran his hand over the cliff.

'Now…' he mumbled 'let us see…Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight'

At that moment, the bright moon appeared on the night sky. The silver lines on the door grew bright, outlining a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star at the center. Strange engravings were marked on the door. Everybody looked with awe at it, especially Gimli. Gandalf read the inscription for them.

'It reads: "The doors of Dulin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter"'

'What do you suppose that means?' Merry sounded confused, trying to find out an answer himself.

'Oh, it is quite simple' said Gandalf. 'If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open'

He put his staff on the bright star in the middle, thinking about every possible spell that could help him.

'Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!' he mumbled, but the doors did not open. He raised his hands. 'Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.' he tried again.

'Nothing is happening!' stated Pippin anxiously.

The wizard looked annoyed at him.

'I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves…Men…and Orcs!' despair was obvious in his voice.

'What are you going to do then?' Pippin spoke again.

'Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!' now Gandalf was really angry. 'And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!'

Pippin, scared and ashamed from Gandalf's outburst, let him alone to think and went to his friends. They all sat down next to the door, waiting for Gandalf to open them. Aragorn went to Bill, the pony, and began to take off his bridle, wanting to send him away. Sam approached him with a sad expression on his face, for he liked the pony.

'Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill' Aragorn told him in an attempt to console him.

'Bye, Bill' said Sam.

'Go on, Bill, go on' Aragorn said and slapped Bill on the rump. Bill trotted down the shore through the night. In the same time, Merry and Pippin were throwing stones in the lake. Black ripping rings slowly fanned out. Pippin was about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabbed his arm.

'Do not disturb the water!' he commanded, still thinking about the scene on the mountain.

'Oh, it is useless!' Gandalf exclaimed, making the others turn towards him. He dropped his staff and sat down beside Frodo. Suddenly the Hobbit stood up and looked focused at the engravings on the door. Aragorn and Boromir, though, looked at the water, as it started to shiver.

'It is a riddle' Frodo mumbled. 'Speak "friend" and enter. Gandalf, what is the Elvish word for "friend"?'

'Mellon' replied Gandalf, raising his head.

With this word, the stone doors swang open, rumbling, and the nine companions entered Moria, with Aragorn being the last after throwing another worried look at the water. Moonlight fled into a chamber and they were grateful for this.

'Soon, Master Elf' Gimli announced to Legolas 'you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!'

'I am looking forward to it!' Legolas whispered sarcastically.

'This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!' Gimli concluded, as though he had not heard Legolas's comment.

A bright light, coming from Gandalf's staff, appeared, shining every corner of the chamber. The Fellowship recoiled in horror. Many dwarf skeletons were strewn around, clearly the dead of some old battle. Rusting armors and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

'This is not a mine! It is a tomb!' yelled Boromir.

'Oh no! No!' Gimli cried out.

Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf and casted it away in disgust after examining it.

'Goblins!' he said with agony and hate equal in his voice.

Aragorn and Boromir drew immediately their swords and Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow, while the others were already backing away towards the entrance.

'We make it for the Gap of Rohan!' Boromir demanded. 'We should never have come here!'

But nobody could answer him, because suddenly Frodo was pulled to the ground. A long, sinuous tentacle that had come out of the lake was wrapped around his ankle and was dragging him towards the water.

'Frodo!' Sam, Merry and Pippin screamed simultaneously.

'Help!' Frodo's terrified voice made them all freeze.

'Aragorn!' called Merry, unable to help much himself.

The creature released Frodo only for a second and disappeared under the waters. But then many more tentacles came out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg, pulling him into the air. Legolas ran onto the shore, aimed and shot. His arrow pierced a tentacle that was wrapping itself over Frodo's face. To help him, Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords and attacked the beast. It flinged Frodo widly in the air and the Hobbit was lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who landed into Boromir's arms.

'Into the Mines!' shouted Gandalf.

'Legolas!' called Boromir.

He and the Ranger retreated with Frodo, as a huge tentacle uncoiled an appendage, snaking after them. Legolas took aim and shot. The arrow ran deep into the beast's right eye and it recoiled for a moment with a roar.

'Into the cave!' Aragorn cried out. 'Run!'

As the nine of them were running into Moria, the sea creatures slammed the gate shut. The Fellowship stared back in fear as the last rays of moonlight disappeared and deep darkness fell.

'We now have but one choice' said Gandalf, trying to sound calm. 'We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world'

As he was talking, light appeared from his staff, shining on the frightened faces of the others. They carefully continued their way over the floor and up the borad steps at the end of the chamber.

'Quietly now' Gandalf's voice was nothing more than a whisper. 'It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed'

The spells Gandalf used:

Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen- Gate of the Elves, open now for me

Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen- Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue

**A/N: Alright, my friends, another chapter has come to an end. I know I didn't have Sunglee in it, but you'll have her in the next one, you have my word. I am open to any review, whether positive or negative.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dark thoughts and departures

**A/N: Alright, my dear friends, another chapter is here. *SPOILER* *SPOILER* Reunion between Legolas and Sunglee is near, thanks to Lord Elrond, may the Valar bless him. **

**SpiritArcher55- Thanks a lot, I'm so happy you liked it. I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story as well.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Thank you for everything :) For your messages, for your encouraging words and for your advice about the reunion of our beloved couple. (Legolas: Am I reading well? Did you just write 'reunion'? Me: Yes, mellon, I wrote 'reunion'. Legolas: YES!)**

Three days passed and the nine companions still had not reached the end of the Mines. They were walking as quietly as possible, barely speaking to each other in order to spare strengths. Suddenly they arrived at three portals. Gandalf glanced from one to another, shaking his head confused.

'I have no memory of this place' he said anxiously.

The others looked at him and decided to settle down to rest, exhausted from the journey and from the darkness, which was causing them feelings of despair and terror. They sat down, while Gandalf was trying to find their course, sitting alone at the top. The four Hobbits sat and talked among themselves and Aragorn sat beside Boromir. But the warrior of Gondor gestured towards Legolas, who was sitting alone, a bit further from them, staring at the darkness.

'I feel worried about him, he is not well' Boromir whispered. 'Go to him, maybe he will open his heart to you'

Aragorn nodded, also worried because of Legolas's mood, which had not change since the very first day of their departure. He felt guilty for not talking with him about it, but something his own mood, something the obstacles they had met, his mind was more focused on their quest. He stood up and approached the Mirkwood prince.

Legolas turned towards him and smiled to greet him, but then his expression became serious again and stared back at the darkness that was deepening around them. Aragorn understood where he was travelling and gently put a hand on his friend's shoulder. But only then he noticed Legolas's wet eyes. As he was fighting with the thought to pressure him to talk about what was bothering him, the Elf spoke. And it was the first time since their long friendship that his voice was not calm.

'How do you feel away from Arwen?' he asked.

Aragorn thought before answering. He thought about the first time he met Arwen, about her choice for a mortal life with him, about how she was when he left.

'I miss her more than I could ever imagine' he answered softly. 'But I try to stay strong, for the Fellowship's sake'

'I do not know how you are doing this' said Legolas. 'Before we left, she asked me why I did not convince Lord Elrond to take her with us. I had thought he was right, because I care for her safety. But there are moments I regret this, moments I think I should try to convince her father and let her fight'

'There is no need to blame yourself, mellon nin. You thought you were doing the right thing'

'But I can not live without her' Legolas's voice was trembling so much, that Aragorn had to listen very carefully to understand him. 'I feel incomplete without her, Aragorn!'

He buried his head with his hands, as the tears escaped from his eyes and his shoulders started shaking from the sobs. Aragorn rubbed his shoulder slightly, to give him a console.

'Do not hold it inside you, Legolas. Cry, get rid of this burden'

Lord Elrond could not sleep. Usually his sleep was not restless, but a strange sound coming from outside did not let him close his eyes. He had sent Glorfindel to find out what was happening. At that moment someone knocked at the door.

'Come in'

Glorfindel entered Lord Elrond's library and bowed quickly.

'What is it, Glorfindel? What is that sound? Is anything wrong?'

'My Lord, there is no danger. It is Lady Sunglee, who is practicing at the archery field'

'At this hour?' Lord Elrond's dark eyes widened from surprise and worry. This was not right. 'Did you speak to her?'

'I did, my lord, but she did not reply. I think you should go, she seemed upset'

'Hannon le, Glorfindel'

He found his daughter shooting arrows at random targets, hitting the centre every time. Although he admired her skill for once more, the late of the hour and her permanent sadness were making him think that the reason for this practice was her need to release her feelings. Slowly, to not scare her, he went next to her. Her expression was cold, her eyes fixed on the targets with a determination he did not like.

'What is troubling my little selde and she can not sleep?' he asked, trying to sound as though he was mocking her, so that she would not have the impression he was pressuring her.

She turned to him so suddenly, that he gasped. Sunglee was pale like a corpse, as if she was sick. Her hand was gripped around her bow so tightly, that her knuckles were white. But she tried to speak calmly.

'Nothing is troubling me, ada, I just had no sleep and I decided to practice a little'

Her father smiled at her, not being convinced. But this time he would not give up until she would say what was wrong. It was not good for her to suppress everything.

'Sunglee, you know you can talk to me. Tell me, what is wrong? Is it because you are worried about what will happen with the Ring?'

Hearing these words, Sunglee covered her eyes with her hand and started laughing. This was something Lord Elrond did not like at all and it got even worse when she collapsed on a bench and her laughter became loud crying. He had never seen her in such a situation again and, after a small hesitation, sat next to her.

'Sunglee? Sunglee, my daughter, calm down, please. Talk to me, maybe I can help you'

'No, not this time' Sunglee mumbled between her sobs.

But he insisted until Sunglee took a few deep breaths and looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

'I love Legolas, ada. I love him more than myself and being away from him is something I can not endure'

At these words Lord Elrond felt such a surprise that he looked the other way. He had already suspected his daughter's feelings for the son of Thranduil, but he had never guessed how strong they were. Before he could answer, Sunglee continued, this time with a note of accusation being obvious in her voice.

'Why did you not allow me to join the Fellowship of the Ring? You know very well I want to fight for my beliefs! Why did you force me to stay here? Because I am a woman?'

'Because my priority is yours and your sister's safety' her father replied, looking at the ground.

'But our safety is not certain anymore. Everything depends on the One Ring. But even if we are doomed, I do not want to die without fighting!'

She was right and Lord Elrond knew it very well. Now he was seeing things from her point of view and understood it was wrong to keep her here. Fighting was part of her nature.

'Ada, I beg you, let me go and join them. I want to and I can help them. Please, for the love you have for me'

He looked at her and realized he was not looking at a little girl anymore. A woman was sitting next to him and he could not treat her like a child.

'Very well. If this is indeed your wish, so be it. Go prepare yourself for your journey. According to my visions, the Fellowship is in the Mines of Moria, near the woods of Lothlorien. You will go there and meet up with them'

At these words Sunglee left a triumphant yell and her eyes became light grey again. Lord Elrond prayed they would always stay light. The she-elf hugged him.

'Hannon le, ada, hannon le! I will go and wake Arwen, I want so much to farewell her. She will stay alone now…'

'Do not worry about your sister, we will look after her. You go and get your horse ready and I will wake Arwen'

As Sunglee rushed to the stables, Elrond prayed that the grace of Valar would always follow her. He did not want to worry her, but in his visions he had seen death linger for the Fellowship.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Mellon nin- My friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Selde- Daughter

Ada- Father

**A/N: Ok, guys, here we are. I hope you liked the chapter :) I don't know if we will have the reunion in the next, but if not, we'll have it in the chapter after the next, so be prepared ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Battles, deaths and hopes

**A/N: Ok, mellon nins, another chapter is here. I have to warn you, it is VERY long, because it includes the fight with the cave troll, Gandalf's death and also a small scene with Sunglee riding to Lothlorien. But this is intentional, because *SPOILER* *SPOILER* we will have a reunion in the next chapter, hehehehe ;)**

**Stella-of-the-Stars: I'm so happy you liked it and thanks again for your help :) Well, you'll see Legolas's reaction in the next chapter. **

**Gotta Dance 88: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Lord of the Rings.**

Many minutes, which seemed like centuries to the Fellowship, passed in the Mines of Moria. Gandalf, while trying to decide their rout, had comforted Frodo, whom the fear of the Ring had overwhelmed him. Suddenly he looked towards one of the three doorways.

'Oh! It is that way!' he cried out.

The others sighed in relief, happy they were finally moving on.

'He has remembered!' said Merry while getting up. Gandalf turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'No, but the air does not smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose'

They passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space, with Gandalf's staff being the only source of light. Broken columns were lying tumbled across the door. The wizard's staff illuminated a grandiose hall of stone lined with pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The Fellowship looked around with awe. Especially Gimli gasped seeing the halls of his sires.

'Behold' Gandalf announced. 'The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!'

They walked forward through the hall. Suddenly a ray of sunlight shined through a chamber where corpses were scattered. Their eyes widened at this sight, wondering what had happened, and Gimli left a loud sob and ran into the chamber, ignoring Gandalf's call, with his companions following him. Dwarf and goblin skeletons were piled up high. At a far corner was a stone well and in the middle of the room was a stone tomb. Gimli fell on his knees sobbing.

'No! No, no, no, no!'

Boromir made a few steps forward and put a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. Gandalf leaned closer to read the inscriptions on the tomb.

'"Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria". He is dead then. It is as I feared'

He then noticed a book in the grasp of a corpse. He took it, opened it and cleaned the dirt from its pages. Meanwhile, Legolas was looking worried at Aragorn.

'We must go on, we can not linger' he said urgently.

Before Aragorn could say anything in response, Gandalf began reading the last entry that was in the old book. And his words did not make the situation better.

'"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep, we can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming!"'

There was an uncomfortable, heavy silence, which was broken by Pippin. The Hobbit had approached a corpse leaning on the well with an arrow in his body and had pulled it out. But this made the corpse slip into the well, echoing on the walls loudly. Pippin winced at the noise, feeling guilty. Gandalf shut the book.

'Fool of a Took!' he told him angrily. 'Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'

Suddenly they heard the drums. They were still far, but were approaching fast. Terror started to appear on the faces of the Fellowship. Sam pointed at Frodo's belt. Frodo pulled out Sting, his sword, and saw its blade glowing with an eerie, blue color.

'Orcs!' whispered Legolas, having recognized the sign.

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to him.

'Get back!' he said to the Hobbits. 'You stay close to Gandalf!'

He and Boromir started working the doors shut, but the noise was becoming louder and louder.

'They have a cave troll!' Boromir's voice, full with fear, filled the chamber.

Legolas tossed any weapon he could find to Boromir and Aragorn in order to blockade the door, while the others, including the four Hobbits, were drawing their swords. Gimli jumped on Balin's tomb, holding two axes.

'Let them come!' he yelled. 'There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!'

The creatures outside started breaking the doors down. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were standing in front of the tomb, Aragorn and Legolas with arrows in their bows. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shot, killing whatever was outside, which left a cry. Then it was Aragorn's turn to shoot and he killed one of their enemies as well. But suddenly the beasts broke through, a wave of armed Orcs charged towards them and a fierce battle began. Gimli buried his axes in two Orc helmets, while Aragorn and Boromir were fighting with their swords and Legolas was firing arrows into the beasts' throats, trying to cover the Hobbits, who were doing their best.

Suddenly a huge cave troll smashed through the doorway. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder. The beast growled and clapped a hand to the wound. Sam was staring frozen, as the troll swung his mace down at him. Quickly he dived under the troll's legs and crawled away as the troll turned. Aragorn and Boromir, seeing the danger Sam was in, attacked the cave troll, which swept its club at Aragorn, making him to stumble backwards. The creature was ready for the killing blow, when Boromir's sword sliced into its arm. Aragorn nodded towards his friend to thank him and joined the battle again.

The troll was now swinging its chain in circles above its head. It swung at Legolas and the Elf dodged it. Again he swung and its chain whipped around a pillar. Legolas darted towards it, stamped the chain tight, ran along it onto the troll's shoulders, shot it in the back of the head and jumped off. The troll cringed, whimpering shrilly in pain. It stumbled, snapping itself free from the pillar. In the same time, Sam was hitting Orcs with his skillet, seeming very satisfied.

'I think I am getting the hang in this' he said to himself.

In a sudden, the cave troll attacked Frodo and stabbed his chest with its spear. The others turned immediately towards him in shock. Merry and Pippin attacked the troll, while Boromir and Aragorn were fighting to reach them. Legolas, who was faster, fitted an arrow to his bow, took aim and shot it right into the beast's mouth. The troll collapsed dead on the ground and there was silence again, for most Orcs were killed and the ones who lived had fled. They rushed to Frodo, who seemed dead, but then started coughing.

'He is alive!' said Sam, with his eyes full with tears of joy.

'You should be dead!' said Aragorn surprised. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!'

Frodo opened his shirt to show them his Mithril vest, a gift he had gotten and he never wore off. Gimli was impressed to see such a valuable object in the Hobbit's possession.

'Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!'

But then Orcs were for one more time heard down the hall.

'To the bridge of Khazad-dum!' shouted Gandalf weary. 'Quickly!'

The Fellowship ran out of the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. They were closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs sprang out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders, surrounding the companions, who had drawn their weapons outward in a circle. The beasts snarled and leered at their frightened faces. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs, dismayed, fled, panicking, in all directions, leaving the Fellowship alone. The old wizard stared down the hall.

'What is this new devilry?' asked Boromir, both frightened and curious.

'A Balrog' answered Gandalf. 'A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!'

The others did not need to hear this twice. The Balrog chased them, holding a sword and a whip. Aragorn led the Fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway, but Gandalf stayed behind, leaning on his staff. Aragorn turned to him and approached the wizard.

'Gandalf...' he started with concern.

'Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near' Gandalf interrupted him intensively. 'Do as I say. Swords are no more use here!'

They descended a flight of stairs, encountering a large gap. Legolas leaped forward determined and landed with safety on the other side. Gandalf leaped after him at the right moment, because arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge and stroke the stone steps at their feet, where Gandalf was standing moments ago. With anger sparkling in his eyes, Legolas shot back, piercing the skull of an Orc. Boromir, carrying Merry and Pippin, jumped without problems over the gap in the staird, followed by Sam, who was tossed by Aragorn. The Man stretched his hands to Gimli, but he pushed them away.

'Nobody tosses a Dwarf!' he said grimly. He leaped forward, but almost fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. Gimli seemed very furious.

'Not the beard!' he shouted at the Elf.

Legolas did not reply, but looked at Aragorn and Frodo, who were still at the other side.

'Come on!' he yelled towards them, wanting to move on as fast as possible.

They quickly jumped, but with great difficulty, for rocks had started falling from the ceiling, making the stairs collapse. Legolas and the others pulled them over and ran down the stairs.

'Over the bridge! Fly!' Gandalf cried out.

The Fellowship fled, but Gandalf did not follow. Instead, he turned, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaped through the flames, with eyes of white fire and great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opened its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned again and ran after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light and they crossed the bridge. Gandalf then decided to face the Balrog.

'You can not pass!' he said.

Great shadow whirled around the demon, which spread its arms and burst into cracking and thundering flame. The wizard raised his staff and his sword.

'I am a servant of the Secret Fire' Gandalf spoke again, while the others were watching, their scared faces illuminated by the fire 'and wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!'

The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. It struck down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around Gandalf and the enraged monster bellowed at the wizard. Frodo gasped in panic and Aragorn ran forward.

'Go back to the shadow!' Gandalf continued, clenching his teeth.

A thread of flame issued from the Balrog's maw and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy and raised his sword and staff together into the air.

'You shall not pass!' he yelled and drove his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. The bridge collapsed from under the Balrog as it moved towards Gandalf and broke before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall, then turned, wanting to follow the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wrapped itself about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He held onto the bridge with his fingertips, straining to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward, but Boromir restrains him.

'Fly, you fools' said Gandalf, breathing with difficulty.

Suddenly, he let his grip go and fell down into the chasm. Frodo started crying and Boromir carried him away. The others ran after them, with Aragorn being the last. They reached a hill, where they stopped to rest, with an exhaustion nobody had felt before. Sam, Merry and Pippin sat down sobbing. Gimli, in a moment of weakness, wanted to run back into the Mines, but Boromir wrapped his hands around him to stop. Legolas was looking around, seeming lost. At that moment he was giving the impression of being much older. Only Aragorn managed to stay calm, as now he was thinking it was his duty to lead the Fellowship to a safe place.

'Legolas, get them up' he commanded his friend.

Relieved he had to do something, Legolas went next to Merry and put a hand on his shoulder. Boromir turned towards the son of Arathorn.

'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' he pleaded him.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!' Aragorn answered. 'We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up'

Then he approached Sam and helped him to stand up.

'On your feet, Sam' he said gently.

They continued their way, with a quick pace, to reach the wood soon, but feeling completely numb inside, with Gandalf's loss haunting them.

Altair, Sunglee's horse, was tired. He was panting and his galloping had become slower. The she-elf had pressured him and they had not rested since they left Imladris. Now it was midday and soon they would reach Lothlorien. Sunglee caressed her horse's neck.

'Have patience, Altair. Soon we will be there.'

A happiness she had never experienced before was filling her. She was very grateful to her father, who had allowed her to leave. She would reunite with Legolas (at that thought her heart flattered), she would fight to save Middle-Earth.

_"'Do not worry, my little sister', said Arwen, hugging her tightly. 'Everything will be well. You and Legolas are the best archers of Middle Earth. Trust your skill and have faith in the bonds that connect you with the Fellowship'"_

Now, as she was riding, Sunglee hoped she would not let them down. She hoped she would stay strong, whatever would happen.

**A/N: Ok, so that was it folks. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews. Next chapter will have the Felloship's arrival to Lothlorien...The conclusions are yours ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Le melin

**A/N: Over 3000 views? Whoa, thank you so much, guys :) Well, well, mellon nins *drums* *drums* new chapter is up, tehehee. I did my best, I hope you will like it :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you again for reviewing :) Yeah, the first time I saw the movie I was crying also when Gandalf died, it was such a shock for me. Here's the reunion chapter, hope you'll like it.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Hannon le, my friend :D So, here we are, suffering is over for our couple. (Legolas: Well, finally! Did you enjoy me and your own character suffering for so many chapters? Me: No, of course not, but it was necessary for the story, sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does (lucky man he is!)**

Sunglee dismounted Altair and looked around. Although she had been here many times, she could not get used in the peaceful beauty of the woods of Lothlorien, which had its own glow, despite the sunlight.

Light steps behind her made her turn. A she-elf was coming towards her. She had a pale skin, blond hair that was falling in waves to her waist and a gentle smile. Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light, wife of Lord Celeborn and mother of Celebrian, Arwen's and Sunglee's mother.

'Mae govannen, Sunglee Anorwen of Rivendell' Galadriel greeted her without surprise for her visit. Sunglee remembered the mirror, which was helping Galadriel to see the future.

'Hannon le' she replied to the greeting with a deep curtsey.

'I was waiting for you to come, for I had seen it in my mirror. You wish to join the Fellowship of the Ring, Sunglee. They are on their way here.'

They were near. Now she was here, now that her meeting with them was only a small matter of time, fear had started to grow inside her heart. The Lady of Light, as though she had read her thoughts, put her hand on the top of her head.

'Do not feel worried, Sunglee. You are here now. You are about to join the quest that has started. And you will reunite with the man you love'

She was waiting for Galadriel to make a comment about Legolas. But her nervousness was now bigger than her happiness. What would she say? What would she do?

'I understand the uncertainty you feel' said Galadriel. 'But some things are certain. Do not feel sad, princess, for the love Legolas Greenleaf feels for you is stronger than you can imagine'

The Fellowship ran across a field, halting under the eaves of a forest of tall and shapely trees. They were walking now, being very careful. Gimli was very nervous, for he was in elven dominion now and, although he and Legolas were now friends, he was still cautious.

'Stay close, young Hobbits!' he told them. 'They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again!'

Frodo looked around, startled by the Dwarf's words. Legolas gave Gimli an angry look, but he did not react.

'Well' Gimli continued 'here is one Dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!'

Suddenly a notched arrow appeared before his face, making him stop. Soon they were surrounded by an armed, elven army. Legolas had his own bow out, pointing it at the owners of the other weapons, ready to shoot. A tall, blond Elf appeared.

'The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark' he said with despise. Gimli growled, but did not answer, not wanting to make it worse.

Hours later, the night was deepening. The eight companions were standing on a platform in the foliage. The blond Elf who had made the ironic comment about Gimli made a step forward, looked at Legolas and made the greeting of the Elves.

'Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion' he said politely.

'Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien' Legolas replied to the greeting.

Haldir glanced at Aragorn, who bowed his head with respect.

'A, Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen'

'Haldir'said Aragorn.

'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!' Gimli interfered angrily. 'Speak words we can also understand!'

Haldir turned towards him.

'We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days' he said, calmly but arrogantly.

'And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?' asked Gimli. 'Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!'

Hearing these words, Aragorn packed Gimli from the shoulder.

'That was not courteous!' he hissed.

Then Haldir saw Frodo and his gaze became frightened.

'You bring great evil with you. You can go no further'

He walked away. Sam and Pippin looked at Frodo, who was feeling uncomfortable. Aragorn approached Haldir and started arguing with him.

'Boe ammen veriad lin. Andelu i ven! Merin le telim. Henio, aniron boe ammen i dulu lin!'

Haldir was answering quietly, so that nobody else except Aragorn could understand him. Legolas looked at Frodo, who looked away, feeling ashamed. As the minutes passed and Haldir was still not convinced to let them pass, Frodo was feeling guilty and alone, until a voice of reason spoke.

'Gandalf's death was not in vain' said Boromir 'nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Do not carry the weight of the dead'

Frodo smiled slightly, feeling better at his consoling words. Haldir appeared, not looking very happy.

'You will follow me!' he ordered.

He led the Fellowship along a ridge through the woods. Below them, a great glade of trees was rising. They kept staring at it, impressed by its beauty.

'Calas Galadhon' announced Haldir with pride filling his voice. 'The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, the Lady of Light!'

They soon reached the heart of Calas Galadhon. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, dressed in white, appeared to welcome them, with serious expressions.

'The enemy knows you have entered here' said Lord Celeborn. 'What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him. I can no longer see him from afar.'

Aragorn looked up and Galadriel read the answer in his eyes. Her soft voice was sad when she spoke.

'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow'

'He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth' Legolas explained. 'For we went needlessly into the net of Moria'

Galadriel smiled and everybody felt better, thanks to the warmth her smile was reflecting.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in this life' she answered. 'We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin'

The Dwarf raised his head in the hearing of his name and nodded.

'What now becomes of this Fellowship?' Celeborn wondered. 'Without Gandalf, hope is lost'

Galadriel turned to him and thought for a few moments.

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace'

Later, a tent was provided for the Fellowship to rest in. The Hobbits settled down, with Pippin and Frodo already sleeping. Aragorn was sharpening his sword, while Boromir were sitting alone at a corner. Gimli was snoring and Legolas was going around a fountain, listening to the Elves singing.

'A lament for Gandalf' he said sadly.

'What do they say about him?' Merry asked.

Legolas turned towards him with a tormented expression on his face.

'I have not the heart to tell you' he replied. 'For me the grief is still too near'

'I bet they do not mention his fireworks' Sam said to Merry. 'There should be a verse about them'

The two of them started thinking about possible verses and Legolas continued listening to the singing. This time not even the beauty of the forest could calm him down.

Hours later, the eight companions were sleeping peacefully, as Galadriel had promised them. Legolas was lying on the back, with his hands crossed on his chest. Suddenly a light shaking on the shoulder woke him up. An elven guard was kneeling beside him.

'Pardon me for waking you up, my Prince, but Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you'

Legolas was so surprised that he stood up at once and followed the guard. Lady Galadriel wished to speak with him? But why? Then he remembered that she was related to Sunglee. Maybe, he thought with fear packing him, maybe something had happened to her.

They reached a small square, where Galadriel was standing. A figure was hidden in the shadows. Legolas bowed towards her and looked at her, waiting to hear. But Galadriel only smiled.

'I will take my leave now'

And with these words she left, leaving the young Elf with questions. What was happening? It could not be a trap, not here. Lothlorien was the safest place in Middle Earth.

The figure he had seen before came out from the shadows and stood at the light. Legolas's blue eyes widened in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

'It can not be' he whispered.

But he knew very well that it could be. Sunglee, the princess of Rivendell, the maiden he loved and whom he was missing from the first second he left Rivendell was here. Dressed with a white gown, like Galadriel, with her light grey eyes shining, with a smile on her face, she was like an angel. She approached him slowly, her eyes fixed on his, not talking.

'Sunglee? Is that...Is that you? You…You are real?' the childish question escaped his lips before he could prevent it.

She left a small laugh, a laugh that was music in his ears. Her fingers ran over his hand and her warm touch brought tears in his eyes.

'I am real' she whispered back. 'I am not a dream, Legolas. I am here.'

'But…But…how?' stuttered the Mirkwood prince, having lost his words.

'I could not hold on away from you anymore. I was a living dead. Days and nights were passing without sense for me. My father realized something was happening and allowed me to meet you here'

To meet him here? Did this mean she would come with them, like she was wishing?

'From now on I will come with you, Legolas. And nothing, nothing will keep me away from you this time. This time…'

Before she could finish her sentence, Legolas hugged her so tightly, that she almost stopped breathing. He was holding her and did not let her go, wanting to melt her in his arms, afraid he would lose her if he would let her go. And finally, after all these years he loved her, after all this pain and the suffer, he whispered the words he wanted so much to say.

'Le melin, Sunglee'

She pulled gently away, her gaze always locked in his. Her enchanting smile grew wider and tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

'Le melin, Legolas' she said, her voice being still low.

These words made everything disappear from his heart. The pain because of Gandalf's death, the worries because of their quest, everything was forgotten now. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. The feeling that packed him was so strong, that he did not want it to end. He wanted to stay like this, forever, only the both of them in this heaven.

After some minutes they pulled away and Sunglee put her forehead on his, her face glowing. Legolas cupped her face and stroke her cheeks, feeling as if he was cured from a sickness.

'I have missed you' she said. 'I have missed you every single second.'

'Oh, my love, I have missed you as well' Legolas answered. 'There were moments I wanted to return back to Imladris to be with you. I would talk to your father about allowing you to come with us, but I was so afraid for your safety. Please, forgive me'

Sunglee put a finger on his mouth, making him stop.

'Shh…Do not think about it anymore. It is of little matter. The only thing that is important is that from now on we will be together, for always'

They sat down on the stairs. Sunglee's negative feelings, the fear and the uncertainty, were long gone. Having Legolas beside her, with her head resting on his shoulder and his strong arms around her felt so good, that she was afraid she was indeed in a dream.

They exchanged their news, everything that had happened from the first day of the Fellowship's departure. Gandalf's death was a shock for the Rivendell princess. She remembered how Gandalf had saved Frodo in the Shire, how he had led the Fellowship, how he was always there to give her his advice. The thought that he no longer was among them was a thorn in her heart. She placed her head on her knees and her shoulders started shaking from the sobs. Legolas hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

'Calm down, melda, please, do not cry. I can not see you crying. Everything will be well. Gandalf would not want us to give up.'

She looked at him with wet eyes and he wiped away her tears.

'I am afraid' she admitted.

'It is natural to be afraid, Sunglee. But have faith. When Gandalf fell, I felt the same fear. But now I am not scared anymore. For I have you'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Mae govannen- Welcome

Hannon le- Thank you

Thranduilion- Son of Thranduil

Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien- Our Fellowship stands in your dept, Haldir of Lorien

A, Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen- Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.

Boe ammen veriad lin! Andely i ven- We need your protection! The road is fell.

Merin le telim- I wish we may come with you.

Henio, aniron boe ammen i dulu lin!- Please, understand, we need your support!

Le melin- I love you

Melda- My beloved

Also, what Gimli said in Khuzdul (the language of the Dwarves):

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!- I spit on your grave!

**A/N: Ah...that was it, everyone. I really hope you will be satisfied with the reunion! So, from now on, Sunglee will be a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Next chapter will be up tonight :) **


	14. Chapter 13: Of mortals and immortals

**A/N: Hello, my friends, how are you? So, another chapter is here and from now on Sunglee is with the Fellowship. She and Legolas are together, but what about her sister? SpiritArcher55 and Stella-of-the-Stars, LEMBAS is here!**

**SpiritArcher55- I'm really happy you liked it :) Thank you again for helping me with this chapter :D**

**MistyCoil- Hahaha, yeah, it was about time, right? First I was planning to reunite them at the battle of Helms Deep, I really don't know what I was thinking!**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you for reviewing :) I am sorry if your apartment mates consider you crazy because of me, it was not my intention.**

**cecid16- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- I'm glad the reunion of our couple made your day :) It was the same with me when I was at school, I was writing whatever I was thinking and that was helping me.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own Sunglee.**

The next morning, before the sun had risen, the Fellowship woke up and started preparing themselves for the journey. Legolas, feeling another man, reborn, remembered he had not told his friends that Sunglee would join them. So he announced the news once everybody was awake and while Sunglee was making herself ready in her room. Most of them seemed happy that she would come with them, for they appreciated highly her bravery and her kindness. Especially Aragorn was smiling widely, having understood what had possibly occurred. The only one who did not seem happy was the son of Denethor.

'She is a woman, Legolas! And a princess as well! And you are taking her with us at a quest with unknown ending?'

Legolas shook his head and had to try very hard to not roll his eyes.

'She is used in fighting, Boromir. She is a very skilled archer. I have faith in her!'

'Very well then, do as you please. But if she dies, do not say I did not warn you!'

'She will not die!' Aragorn interfered. 'Legolas is right! You must trust her!'

Before Boromir could answer, Sunglee appeared. She was wearing clothing similar to Legolas's, a knee-length brown tunic, leggings and boots, for it would be very comfortable for the journey and for the battles. Her quiver with her gold-feathered arrows was hanging around her shoulder.

'Good morning, gentlemen' she greeted them with a warm, gentle voice.

'Good morning, Sunglee' the others replied, Boromir still a bit angry.

Legolas smiled towards her and she smiled back at him. The princess was now gone, the warrior hidden inside her had come to surface. Legolas remembered how good she was when he was teaching her. He gave her a quick hug.

'Everything together' she whispered in his ear.

'In life or in death' he answered.

A few minutes later they were gathered on shore, with the Elves of Lothlorien present to say goodbye. They fastened cloaks with beautiful, green, silver-veined brooches around the Fellowship members.

'Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people' said Lord Celeborn. 'May the cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes'

They all felt slightly worried because of these words, especially the eight men, who had in mind Celeborn's warning that their journey was not secret anymore.

Then Galadriel approached them, followed by Elves holding gifts for the Fellowship in their arms. First she stood in front of Legolas and Sunglee and gave them two identical, extremely well-made bows.

'My gift for you, Legolas and Sunglee, are bows of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin and of Imladris'

The two Elves stretched the strings of their bows, testing them. They smiled with awe, recognizing the honor of receiving presents of Lady Galadriel herself. Then the Lady of Light turned to Merry and Pippin and handed them two daggers.

'These are daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took' she added, seeing Pippin's worried expression. 'You will find your courage.'

After Merry and Pippin was Sam's turn, whose present was elven rope made of Hithlain. Sam bowed his head with respect.

'Thank you, my lady' he said and after a small hesitation, he asked 'Have you not another one of those nice, shiny daggers?'

But the only answer he got was a smile. The next Fellowship member was Gimli, who diverted his eyes downwards.

'And what gift would a Dwarf ask from the Elves?' she asked him.

'Nothing' he grunted, as if he was ashamed. 'Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth'

This statement caused a giggle, not only from Galadriel's, but also from Sunglee's side. The Rivendell princess remembered the argument between the Elves and the Dwarves in the council of her father.

_Surely the fact he has Legolas as a companion has made him reconsider his opinion about our kin._

Gimli started to walk away, then stopped and opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something. But then he regretted it and left with the others.

Galadriel approached Aragorn and placed a hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant.

'I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear' Galadriel told the future king of Gondor. 'Am meleth din. I ant e-guil Arwen Undomiel pelitha'

The two shared a sorrow in their eyes, for Aragorn was thinking the same thing. Although he loved Arwen, he did not want her to give up her immortality for him. He could not do this to her.

'Aniron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aniron e ciratha a Valannor' he said, with the image of the beautiful Undying Lands appearing in front of him.

'That choice is yet before her' was Galadriel's answer. 'You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Namaarie. Nadath na i moe cerich. Dan u-eveditham, Elessar'

At last, the lady of Lothlorien stood before Frodo and gave him a crystalline vessel filled with clear water and a shining light. She kissed him on the forehead, knowing that his troubles had just started.

'Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star'

When she had finished, she left. The Elves started preparing for the departure of the Fellowship, with Legolas and Sunglee helping them. As the prince was placing a small sack in one of the three boats the Elves had given them, he held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, who were sitting in the same boat.

'Lembas!' he explained happily, for he knew how valuable it was. 'Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!'

As if trying to mark his words, he ate a bit. The two Hobbits nodded, looking very impressed. As Legolas was leaving, his ears caught the small dialogue between them.

'How many did you eat?' asked Merry.

'Four' Pippin replied. Legolas had to cover his mouth to prevent a burst of laughter to escape. He was not angry at Pippin, on the contrary, he enjoyed his jokes and his pranks. And now that Sunglee would come, he was feeling stronger and he was facing everything with optimism.

He saw Aragorn coming towards them while talking with Lord Celeborn. Surely he was warning him about possible dangers. Although now they would travel with the boats, the road was not safer, for now they could be seen from the shores. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he turned and helped Gimli and Sunglee to climb in a boat.

They left a few minutes later. In one boat was Aragorn with Merry and Pippin, in the second was Boromir with Frodo and Sam and in the third was Legolas with Sunglee and Gimli. Nobody was speaking, thinking about their visit in the magical land of Lothlorien, until Gimli broke the silence.

'I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest' he sighed. 'Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me'

'What was it?' Sunglee asked curious.

'I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three'

Legolas and Sunglee smiled widely and the she-elf chuckled a little, something that did not remain unnoticed by the Dwarf.

'There is no need to laugh sarcastically, my lady. When did Legolas give you some of his hair?'

Sunglee blushed deeply hearing this comment, but Legolas started laughing loudly. Soon afterwards, the other two joined him and the breeze carried away their carefree laughter. The others glanced at them, wondering about the reason of this sudden joy, but happy because they were seeing Legolas laughing after a long time.

Many hours later it started getting dark and they decided to camp on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock, looking worried at a log floating in the water. Small fingers were clutching it and the top of the head was barely visible. Even though Boromir did not have the hearing of the Elves, he could still hear the noise coming from the unknown creature.

'Gollum! Gollum!'

Aragorn saw Boromir staring at the river and went next to him.

'Gollum' he told him, answering to his question about what this was. 'He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is a very clever waterman'

He looked secretly at Frodo, afraid about this new danger. Gollum was the one who had the One Ring in his possession before Frodo's uncle got it. He had never stopped desiring the Ring, so much was he tempted by it. Aragorn knew Gollum would follow Frodo until it would have back what used to be his, killing the Hobbit if it was necessary.

'Have some food, Mr. Frodo' Sam said to him. Frodo shook his head, which made Sam's expression become sad.

'You have not eaten anything all day. You are not sleeping either. Do not think I have not noticed it'

Frodo looked at him, not wanting to cause him more troubles than he already had.

'Sam, I am alright' he replied, trying to sound convincing, but without success.

'No, you are not!' Sam's voice became louder in his despair. 'I am here to help you! I promised Gandalf that I would!'

Frodo smiled sadly at his closest friend, the friend he wanted to protect from the darkness that was growing bigger in his heart.

'You can not help me, Sam. Not this time! Go get some sleep.'

Most of them were sleeping, some calmly, some with nightmares. Frodo was mumbling in his sleep, Boromir was spinning around and Gimli was holding his axe so tightly that Legolas was afraid he would injure himself accidentally in his sleep.

He turned and looked at the beautiful, sleeping girl that was laying next to him, with her head on his chest, her black hair falling at one side. She was breathing rhythmically and he was grateful for that, because he did not want to see her upset again.

He heard a branch cracking and immediately searched the source of the sound, his fingers moving slowly towards his bow. But then he saw it was only Aragorn, who had stood up, walked a little and sat again, obviously restless. His hand went to the Evenstar pendant and Legolas understood at once. Carefully he rose up to go to his friend. Sunglee's head touched the ground and she woke up.

'Legolas?' she whispered, her eyes still half-closed. 'What is it?'

The prince caressed her hair smiling to her.

'It is nothing, melda, do not be afraid. I will only go to talk a little to Aragorn. Go back to sleep, you need to rest'

She nodded with relief and sank again. To make her feel comfortable, Legolas rolled his cloak and put it under her head, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he was standing up.

'Sweet dreams, my sun'

He approached Aragorn, who smiled to him, and sat down. For a few moments they did not talk, but then Aragorn spoke.

'I am very happy for you and Sunglee. I always knew everything would go well for you. You are perfect for each other'

'Hannon le' the Elf answered. 'And I wish everything will go the same way for you and Arwen'

If he had hoped this would make Aragorn feel better, the hope faded. Aragorn not only felt better, but he became even more serious.

'I can not do that to her, mellon nin. Although I love her, I can not let her sacrifice everything she has because of me. If it was in my power, now she would be in Valinor'

'Valinor?' repeated Legolas surprised. 'But why? You can not live without her, I know you can not. And she will fall into depression away from you. Do you not remember how I was away from Sunglee?'

Aragorn looked at him with a way Legolas was seeing for the first time. As if Aragorn was an old man who was advising a child.

'You and Sunglee will never face this problem, for you are both immortal. Nothing will ever step between you. But even if I am one of the Dunedain and have the gift of long life, I am still a mortal. And when I die, Arwen will stay alone, mourning me until the end of time. As much as it hurts me, I will not let her go through this. And I am sure Lord Elrond agrees with me. '

'And what about Sunglee? When she left Imladris she had no idea about this possibility. How will she take the news she may never see her sister again?'

This seemed to slow Aragorn for a while, but it was not enough to make him change his mind.

'Sunglee is mature. She will be sad for some time, but then she will understand'

Legolas did not say anything, but as he was staring into the night, thinking about Aragorn's words, he shuddered and a shade of sadness and disbelief passed over his blue eyes.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Am meleth din. I ant e-guil Arwen Undomiel pelitha- For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.

Aniron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aniron e ciratha a Valannor- I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.

Namaarie. Nadath na i moe cerich. Dan u-eveditham, Elessar- Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.

Melda- My beloved

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- My friend

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) In the next one, new obstacles appear for our friends, because, for once more, Boromir is tempted by the Ring. **


	15. Chapter 14: Hold true to each other

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello :) What's up, everyone? For one more time, HUGE thanks to all of you who read, review and follow, it is really important for me and it gives me courage to continue :D**

**XxKicking Your AxX- Thanks a lot, I am happy you like it :)**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Hannon le, Stella :D Yeah, I am sorry for Aragorn as well, since I saw the movies for the first time I was sad about him and Arwen. I am glad I'm not the only one who dislikes Boromir, he's my least favorite member of the Fellowship. I only felt sorry for him when he died.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you for your review, my friend. I'm a hopeless romantic as well and I don't think I'll ever change. But what would world be without a little romance?**

**SmellofRoses- Oh my God, thank you for your so kind words, I'm really grateful. I was really anxious when I started writing the story, you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own Sunglee (Legolas: And I owe you a huge thank you for creating her, she's perfect, I love her over everything! Me: Hannon le, mellon nin, but look after her, she might be a warrior, but she's also sensitive. Legolas: Don't worry, nothing will happen to her as long as I live)**

The sun was shining, making the water sparkle as if it was made by diamonds. It was midday and the Fellowship was already travelling for many hours, wanting to move on fast, remembering Lord Celeborn's assumption that they were followed. Another hour passed and they reached the splendor of Argonath. Two majestic statues were carved right out of the rock and everybody looked at them impressed. There was a low voice singing in the air, as though the spirits of the river were trying to give them courage.

'Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'

'Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin' said Aragorn with a tone of melancholy.

Memories awoke in Sunglee's mind. Her mother, Celebrian, used to sing it to her when she was a little girl. She had asked her mother if she knew any songs of the Men and Celebrian was singing it every night to her like a lullaby.

_'This song may come from the world of Men, but it can speak in the heart of every creature of Middle Earth, Sunglee. It speaks about you and the children you will have when you are older'_

She could see her mother clearly in front of her, so clear, she had the impression she could touch her. Her mother's silver, waist-length hair, which she was envying so much, the light grey eyes she had inherited, the permanent smile on her face and the always kind voice. For the first time in years, Sunglee was feeling the loss of her mother deeply and tears filled her eyes when she remembered why her beloved nanneth had departure for Valinor. She was attacked by Orcs and was wounded seriously. Although her father had cured her, the attack had an extremely negative influence on Celebrian and she had left the following year. Sunglee balled her hands into fists, as the sadness was replaced by a rage that scared even herself.

_I will bring this to an end, nanneth. I swear to everything I love and keep sacred._

To mend the pain she started singing, joining the singing in the air. Her voice was as beautiful as Legolas's, who was now listening to her with a touching smile.

An hour later, the nine companions disembarked on a gravel beach and camped. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir, who were holding the oars, rubbed their fingers, Boromir not without complaining, but nobody paid attention to him.

'We cross the lake at nightfall' announced Aragorn. 'Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north'

Mordor…Sauron's land. Sunglee felt chills at that thought. Mordor was unknown, unlike Rivendell, Mirkwood or Lothlorien. It was the land of the permanent darkness, of evil forces who would be more than delighted to kill all of them and doom Middle Earth. The fearful volcano, where the One Ring was made…

_…and where it will be unmade_, the princess thought, with her determination coming back.

Gimli, though, was not worried about their destination, but about the rout they would follow.

'It is just a simple matter of finding our way through Emin Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!'

The four Hobbits looked at each other, not knowing what to think. They wanted this mission to end and the dangers their companion was describing was reminding them of the difficulties of the journey.

'That is our road' answered Aragorn without losing his temper. 'I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf'

'Recover my WHAT?' Gimli exclaimed, as if Aragorn had insulted him. Sunglee could not help but giggle, although she stopped once she saw Gimli's expression.

Legolas went next to Aragorn, his eyes looking worried around.

'We should leave now' he suggested him.

Something in his voice made Sunglee turn towards him. He seemed very anxious. She looked around as well, trying to see something with her elven eyesight. Her eyes caught something and she focused on it in an attempt to find out what it was.

'Orcs patrol the eastern shore' the son of Arathorn disagreed. 'We must wait for the cover of the darkness'

'It is not the eastern shore that worries me' the Elf admitted. 'A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it'

At that point Sunglee spoke, pointing at the opposite shore, like confirming his words.

'Legolas, can you see this?'

Legolas approached her and his gaze followed her finger, over the pine woods, where a dark, brooding statue was nestling amongst their needles.

'You can feel it as well, can you not?' he asked her and she nodded.

'Definitely, we are not alone here'

Legolas turned to Aragorn, but before he could mention anything about it, Merry's horrified voice interrupted them.

'Where is Frodo?'

'Oh no!' whispered Legolas and Sunglee placed a hand over her mouth. Aragorn's eyes wandered over the camp and stopped at Boromir's shield that was lying with his baggage. The she-elf remembered the day her father had the vision about the temptation of the Ring and her conclusion that Boromir had caused problems. The shock packed her so hard, that she fell dizzy and she would fall down if Legolas had not caught her.

'Sunglee?' he asked afraid. 'What is wrong, my love?'

'The temptation…Boromir…Stop him…' was the only thing she could stutter.

Aragorn took his decision immediately.

'You stay here. I will go and search for them!'

There was death silence for a long while and the six friends who had stayed behind were walking up and down. Suddenly there was such a deafening noise that they jumped. Shrieks, yelling, running steps and, which was the worse, noise of swords.

'They are attacked!' whispered Pippin.

'The Orcs Lord Celeborn had warned us about!' Sunglee said grimly.

'Where is Aragorn?' yelled Gimli, grabbing his axe.

'He went to the ruins! Come!' Legolas yelled back.

He, Sunglee and Gimli raced forward, but the three Hobbits did not join them.

'We will stay here and try to distract them from Frodo' Merry told them.

'And I will search for him' Sam added and ran away.

Once they had reached the ruins, Legolas and Sunglee had already notched arrows in their new bows. But they realized at once that these creatures were not Orcs, for they looked differently, were much stronger and the sunlight was not bothering them.

'Uruk-hai' Aragorn replied to their unasked question, gasping for air.

With quick bow-work, the two Elves started shooting at the Uruk-hai, while Aragorn was fighting with his sword and Gimli with his axe. In a sudden, an Uruk-hai dropped Aragorn's sword and raised his for the deathly strike, but Sunglee's arrow hit him right in the throat.

'Hannon le, my lady' Aragorn said with gratitude and she smiled at him.

'Just be more careful from now on, my lord'

Meanwhile, Legolas stabbed an Uruk with an arrow and then shot it out at another. Gimli was wielding his axe, landing blow after blow on the heads of the Uruks. Aragorn saw a beast approaching Sunglee from behind.

_It is time to return the favor._

'Sunglee, behind you!' he shouted.

Sunglee turned and killed the Uruk-hai with the speed of a lightning, before looking at him.

'I guess we are even now!' she smiled.

The fierce battle continued or a while. Legolas, Sunglee, Aragorn and Gimli were killing Uruk after Uruk, but they seemed to become more and more. But then another sound was heard, a sound that startled them even more than the dark creatures: the sound of horn blasts.

'The horn of Gondor!' gasped Sunglee, having recognized the sound. 'It is Boromir!'

Without a word, Aragorn followed the sound running like the wind. Boromir was fighting the Uruk-hai in order to cover Merry and Pippin, but they grabbed them and carried them off. The two Hobbits were screaming in fear. And it became worse, for the Uruk leader shot three arrows at Boromir, who fell on the ground. Aragorn rushed to him and knelt to his side.

'No!' he whispered, not believing what was happening.

The son of Denethor grabbed his shoulder in a desperate move.

'They…They took the little ones…' he coughed.

Aragorn felt fear and shock, but it was his duty to stay strong, at least for now.

'Be still' he told him.

'Frodo? Where is Frodo?' Boromir asked in panic, ashamed.

'I let Frodo go' Aragorn answered and that made his companion smile.

'Then you did…what I could not. I…I tried to take the Ring away from him.'

'The Ring is beyond our reach now'

'Forgive me' Boromir begged him. 'I did…I did not see it. I have failed you all'

'No, Boromir, you fought bravely' Aragorn raised his voice to comfort him. 'You have kept your honor'

He wanted to pull the arrow from him, but he did not allow him to.

'It is over, Aragorn' he said. 'The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness…and my city to ruin'

'I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fall' Aragorn promised him, placing Boromir's sword in his hand and clasping it to his chest.

'I would have followed you, my brother…my captain…my king!' Boromir mumbled.

With these words he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Aragorn leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

'Be at peace, son of Gondor!' he whispered.

At that moment, Gimli, Legolas and Sunglee arrived. They were well, except that Legolas had a small wound on his forehead. They looked sadly at the scene. Gimli bowed his head and turned away, while Sunglee hid her head on Legolas's shoulder. She did not like Boromir, but she did not want him to die. Legolas hugged her silently with one arm. Aragorn stood up.

'They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return'

They carried him to the shore, where the boats were, but another shock was awaiting them, for one of the boats was missing. Since Merry and Pippin were abducted, the only explanation was that Frodo and Sam had decided to leave and continue the journey to Mordor alone. But before they could think better about that, they had to look after Boromir.

They lied him to rest in the second boat with his sword, his shield above his head and his horn at his side. The boat slipped over the waterfalls of Rauros and then dropped into the mist below. They kept staring at the water, but then Legolas ran to the third boat, with Gimli and Sunglee following.

'Hurry!' he said urgently. 'Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!'

But Aragorn was standing still, without saying anything. His friends turned to him.

'You mean not to follow them' Legolas understood.

Aragorn looked at him, thinking about what should be done and with the loss of another companion still filling him with sadness.

'Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands' he said in the end.

The others exchanged surprised looks. This was something they did not expect. What had happened was such a great overthrow, that now they were feeling numb.

'Then it has all been in vain' Gimli complained. 'The Fellowship has failed!'

'No!' Sunglee's voice was loud, full with passion. 'Do not say this! Nothing is over yet! There is still hope for Frodo and Sam and we can still put an end to this! It can not be over!'

She had put her hands on her waist and Legolas, for once more, felt admire and respect for her willingness. To comfort her, he ran his fingers through her long hair. Aragorn, with a small smile, went to them and placed his hands on Gimli's and Legolas's shoulders.

'And it will not be over!' he said. Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death! Not while we have strength left!'

He let go and made a few steps, placing his dagger back to its sheath.

'Leave all that can be spared behind!' he commanded them with new determination. 'We travel light. Let us hunt some Orcs!'

Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli looked at each other grinning. This was not the end then.

'Yes!' yelled Gimli. It sounded like a battle cry and Sunglee laughed.

Aragorn smiled at them and ran into the woods, followed by the others. They would not give up, no matter how many obstacles would interfere in their way.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta- Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

Nanneth- Mother

Hannon le- Thank you

**A/N: So, my friends, that was it for now. Tomorrow I will not post, because I have to write an essay for university. But you have my word that the day after tomorrow, a new chapter will be up. Hope you liked this one and I can't wait for your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 15: Heading to Isengard

**A/N: Hey, my friends :) So, here we are, another chapter is here. Now we have entered the storyline of 'The Two Towers'. Sunglee is now travelling with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, but poor Arwen has stayed behind and Lord Elrond makes plans about her. Well, I hope you'll like it.**

**SmellofRoses- Hannon le for reviewing, I am glad you liked it :D**

**Seagle87- Thank you, I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing has changed, I still don't own Lord of the Rings.**

The mountains and the hills were difficult to be passed. Every step was a risk, for one false move could mean the end. But the four hunters were not giving up. Three days now they were chasing the Uruk-hai who had abducted Merry and Pippin, they were running on the mountains resting only for a few minutes, wanting to move on fast. Aragorn's ranger abilities were extremely useful, since he could find tracks more easily.

In the morning of the third day, they had crossed a long distance. Aragorn knelt down and placed his ear on a rock, trying to find out how far away the Uruk-hai were. Gimli was looking at him, while Legolas and Sunglee were scanning the area with their eyes, bows in their hands.

'Their pace has quickened' Aragorn told them sharply. 'They must have caught our scent. Hurry!'

And with these words he raced forward, followed by Sunglee and Legolas, who were running like the wind. Suddenly Legolas turned towards Gimli, who had stayed behind, panting up the hill with a speed much slower than theirs.

'Come, Gimli' he said, encouraging and urgently in the same time.

'Three days pursuit' mumbled Gimli angrily. 'No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell'

Sunglee could understand how he was feeling. Surely he was not used in such conditions and the situation did not help at all. She wanted to say something to comfort him, but she was afraid she would make him even more angry, considering the fact she was still enduring, thanks to her elven nature.

They continued running along the top of the mountain and the hills, but one hour later Aragorn stopped again. He fell on the ground to look and carefully picked up a brooch that was almost buried in the mud. It was a leaf with silver veins. Everyone gasped at its sight, having recognized it.

'One elven brooch from Lothlorien' Aragorn spoke out loudly what they were all thinking. 'Like the ones we have on our cloaks. One of the Hobbits must have dropped it as a sign for us'

'Not idly do the leaves of Lothlorien fall' Sunglee added, with her mind making thousand thoughts about this riddle. Was it really a sign from Merry and Pippin, like Aragorn had said? Or was it a sign that they were already…Sunglee's heart almost stopped at this possibility.

'They may yet be alive' whispered Legolas, as if he had read her thoughts, caressing her shoulder to console her. He then looked at Aragorn, pleading him with his eyes to give them courage.

'They are less than a day ahead of us' Aragorn said intensively and started running again. 'Come!'

The Elves ran after him. Legolas heard a strange noise behind him. He turned and saw Gimli rolling down a hill. His expression was so tormented that a small smile appeared on the prince's face.

'Come, Gimli!' he called for him. 'We are gaining on them!'

'I am wasted on cross-country!' was Gimli's furious answer. 'We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!'

'And what about the long distances, my friend?' Sunglee mocked him, making Legolas and Aragorn laugh hysterically and Gimli growl.

They kept running for two hours and reached the brow of a hill. There they stopped, both to rest and to look at the plain below. Legolas closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, enjoying the lovely view and the fresh air. The nature and Sunglee's presence next to him were calming his soul from the worry for his friends.

'This is Rohan, home of the Horse-lords' Aragorn explained. 'There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to those creatures. It sets his will against us'

They started jogging down the hill, trying to see to the horizon. The Mirkwood prince and the Rivendell princess ran ahead, for they could see much more than Aragorn and Gimli.

'Legolas, Sunglee, what do your elf eyes see?' Aragorn asked them.

Their eyes caught a dark shadow that was moving fast in the plain. In a sudden they changed their rout.

'The Uruks turn northeast' Sunglee announced.

Legolas nodded in agreement. But then he realized what this was meaning and his voice became alarmed.

'They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!' he shouted.

He closed his eyes, thinking about Saruman's workshop. The dark place, where Saruman was plotting against the Fellowship, where he had created the Uruk-hai. The place where Merry's and Pippin's death would be sure, if they would reach it. At the thought of the two brave Hobbits suffering in the hands of their enemies, he shivered and needed all the faith and hope he had to remain calm and focused on their mission.

Arwen was walking alone in the beautiful garden of Imladris, lost in her thoughts. There was a heavy silence, because her father was in his library and most guards had gone to scout the borders. It was not bothering her before, but after Sunglee's departure everything had changed.

She had reached the archery field and remembered, with a sad smile, Sunglee being here every day and practicing, if not with Legolas, then alone. Their father had told her that so much practice was not essential since she was so skilled, but Sunglee was never listening.

_'I do not train to improve my aim, ada, I train because I love archery' _

This was her permanent statement. She had tried to make her sister feel the same love for archery, but Arwen had never showed any enthusiasm. Now she was regretting it, though, thinking she had lost the chance to watch her sister showing the fighter inside her, to see her other side. Sometimes, when she was listening to Legolas praising Sunglee's skill, she was wondering how such a gentle girl could be so determined.

The sound of hooves made her run to the courtyard. Figwit and his group had just arrived. When they saw her, they inclined their heads politely.

'Lady Arwen'

'Figwit. What news do you bring?' Arwen asked him.

'Everything is well, my lady. We did not see anything suspicious. There is no need to worry'

'Hannon le' she replied with a friendly smile, although it was not real. Despite her relief that her land was safe, this was no good sign for the Fellowship and her little sister, since it meant that the dark forces of Mordor were focused on the One Ring, Frodo and his companions. But she would not show any emotion in front of the other Elves.

'Are you well, Lady Arwen?' asked Figwit, returning her to reality. 'Is there anything you need?'

'No, thank you, Figwit, I was only a little distracted. Do not be troubled'

From the window of his library, Lord Elrond was watching his daughter talking with Figwit. He was concerned about her. Aragorn's departure had saddened her, but at least she had Sunglee to lean on. Now that she had left as well, she was all alone, for Lord Elrond knew she would never talk to him. He did not like this situation at all. His visions were dark, with doubt and death for all members of the Fellowship. Aragorn's fate was unknown. Although Lord Elrond was considering him a son, his mortality was an obstacle. Either because of the war or because of old age, Aragorn would die.

The lord of Rivendell shook his head. He had taken a decision very difficult for all of them. He would wait for a while and if the visions would not change, even though this would cause great sorrow, especially to him and his youngest daughter, he would send Arwen to the Grey Heavens to take the ship for the Undying Lands. There her memory of Aragorn would be always sweet and it would prosper, without the doubt and the fear it was connected with here.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am looking forward to reading your reviews. Tomorrow evening you will have the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 16: The Riders of Rohan

**A/N: Hello, mellon nins :D Another chapter of 'Light in the Dark' is here :) Over 5000 views? Seriously, when I started the story I was never expecting that, thanks a lot, guys :D**

**Gotta Dance 88: It's the same with me, I hated Boromir from the first second he appeared (pretty obvious, considering Sunglee's comments about him, right?), but I was sad when he died. I'm happy you liked the chapter :)**

**Seagle87- Thank you, my friend :) Yeah, I'm trying to update as fast I can.**

**SpiritArcher55- Thanks a lot, I'm so glad you liked it :D**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Hannon le, my friend, you're so kind :) I'm happy you love our couple so much. This chapter has a scene with them ;) Yeah, I'm sorry for Arwen as well. Although Elrond is one of my favorite characters, I didn't like how he wanted to send her away in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings **

The four hunters were running down the side of a hill after the Uruk-hai, according to Sunglee's and Legolas's announcement that they were heading towards Isengard. Gimli had many difficulties to follow them, but he was trying hard not to stay behind.

'Keep breathing' he said to himself. 'That is the key. Keep breathing'

'They have run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them' Aragorn stated looking around, since the feeling that something wrong was happening here, something that was the reason for the speed of the Uruks, had not abandoned him.

'Do you still endure, Sunglee?' Legolas asked her, afraid that she was tired and ready to suggest them to rest if she was, despite the time that would be lost.

Sunglee smiled at him to comfort him.

'Yes, Legolas, do not feel worried about me. I am alright'

The darkness was deepening around her. She was making circles, desperately, trying to find out where she was and how to go away. Suddenly bright flames appeared and in their light she could see Imladris, her home, falling into ruin, with the armies of Mordor being everywhere. She started yelling for her father, her sister and Legolas, but the only answer she got was the ironic laughter of an Orc.

'No. No, no, no, no!'

Her eyes opened abruptly and Sunglee realized she was lying on the cold ground. It was dark, but not the threatening darkness of her dream. The stars were shining on the night sky, giving her courage with their light.

The she-elf rubbed her eyes, when she realized her whole body was shaking. This nightmare was the same nightmare that had haunted her back in Rivendell, the first night after the Fellowship's departure. The death of her loved ones and the destruction of her home was her worst fear. Tears ran down her face and she could not prevent the low sobs escaping from her lips. At that moment, Sunglee felt two arms around her, a hand caressing her hair and a soft voice whispering in her ear.

'Do not cry, Sunglee…Everything is alright. You are here, with us, there is no danger'

'I saw a nightmare' Sunglee whispered back. 'That you, my father and Arwen were killed and my home covered in flames. I will not hold on if anything happens to you'

'Melda, I swear to you, nothing will happen. We will put an end to this, sooner or later. And then nothing will be in our way, we will live together in peace. As long as my heart beats, nobody will ever harm you'

He kissed her gently and the young princess already felt better. Since she was a child, Legolas always knew how to chase away the clouds and bring the sun back. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. She cuddled in his arms and fell asleep again, this time without nightmares.

The four companions woke up before dawn to continue the hunting. As they were running on the hills, Legolas stopped and looked back to where they had come from. The sun was rising, painting the sky with pink colors.

'What is it, Legolas?' Aragorn asked confused.

'A red sun rises' the Elf replied, his voice no louder than a whisper. 'Blood has been spilled last night'

Gimli, Sunglee and Aragorn exchanged dreaded looks at his words. The elven maiden packed Legolas's arm, not wanting to believe what he was thinking.

'Do you mean that…that…that Merry and Pippin may be…' she stuttered, but did not dare to utter the last word.

Aragorn understood at once that if they would make assumptions about what was happening, they would lose valuable time. Although extremely worried himself, it was his duty to stay strong for all of them.

'Suspicions and fears do not help' he interfered before Legolas could say anything. 'We have to go on'

This made them concentrate back on their mission and they continued their way, now feeling much stronger after their camp. Suddenly they heard neighing and thundering hooves, as if a troop was approaching. The Ranger beckoned to the others to follow him and they hid quickly behind some rocks. Just at that moment, a large group of horses and horsemen passed them over the brow of the hill. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sunglee came out of their hideout.

'Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?' Aragorn shouted at the horsemen.

Legolas looked at him with disbelief. He had not heard anything negative about the Rohirrim, but he was still remembering Aragorn's warning that something evil was at work here. And his thoughts were confirmed by the fact that the troop galloped back to them and circled them, with their spears drawn. The leader rode through his men and stopped in front of them.

'What a business do two Elves, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!' he demanded, pointing his sword to Sunglee.

Legolas rolled his eyes. Surely the horseman believed she was a weak woman and therefore he was talking to her. But he knew her better and could not prevent the smile that appeared on his face when Sunglee looked at the man angrily, with her chin raised.

'Give me your name, horse-master' she demanded 'and I shall give you mine'

Legolas winked at her, proud for her willingness to defend herself. But his good mood vanished when the man dismounted and walked towards her. Aragorn, probably thinking the same, put protectively a hand on her shoulder.

'I would cut off your head if you were not a woman' the man hissed.

This time Legolas could not stay out of this. With the speed of a lightning he fitted an arrow on his bow and aimed at the stranger's head.

'You would die before your stroke fell' he said, having lost his usual calmness and with anger being clear at his voice.

The Rohirrim immediately pointed their spears at him. Sunglee wanted to calm Legolas down, but Aragorn was faster. He stepped between the Mirkwood prince and the leader of the horsemen and held Legolas's hand down. Legolas did not resist, but his arrow remained on his bow, ready to fight if necessary.

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn' the future king of Gondor explained. 'This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Sunglee of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king'

The other man took off his helmet and Sunglee gasped. She had heard about him. It was Eomer, the son of Eomund and nephew of King Theoden. It was not strange that he was so cautious towards them.

'Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe' Eomer said. 'Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets'

Saying the word 'spies' he looked at Legolas, who had threatened him before. Legolas returned angrily the glare, but Sunglee put her hand on his arm and he managed to relax. However, Eomer's news about Saruman were still in his mind and he was wondering how they would face him, for he had terrible powers.

'We are no spies' Aragorn spoke again. 'We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive'

'The Uruks are destroyed' Eomer told him. 'We slaughtered them during the night'

_And this interprets Legolas's comment about the red sun, _Sunglee thought closing her eyes. _But please, please, not Merry and Pippin, I beg you._

'But there were two Hobbits!' Gimli exclaimed. 'Did you see two Hobbits with them?'

'They would be small' Aragorn said to help the Rohirrim remember. 'Only children in your eyes'

Eomer thought for a while, and then shook his head, making their hearts sink.

'We left none alive' he answered. 'We plied the carcasses and burned them'

To mark his words, he pointed to a smoking pile behind them. The smoke was still visible, reaching the clear sky.

'They are dead?' the Dwarf gasped in disbelief. Eomer looked at him again and nodded with a regretful expression on his face.

'I am sorry'

There was silence for a few minutes, when suddenly Eomer whistled.

'Hasufel! Arod! Aliyana!' he called.

Three horses, two whites and a brown one, came walking towards them. The mare rubbed her nose on Sunglee's hand and she caressed the beautiful horse. How much she had missed horse-riding. She remembered Altair, her loyal horse of Imladris, whom she had left in Lothlorien, and smiled melancholically.

'May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters' Eomer wished. 'Farewell'

Aragorn and Sunglee inclined their heads as a response and the leader of the Rohirrim mounted his horse.

'Look for your friends' he said. 'But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!' he told his companions and they rode away.

'Let us go!' Aragorn urged them.

They rode up to the smoking pile, Aragorn on Hasufel, Legolas and Gimli on Arod and Sunglee on Aliyana. When they reached the pile, they dismounted and started searching for tracks. Sunglee saw Uruk-hai heads on spears and quickly looked away, feeling disgusted. Meanwhile, Gimli was digging through the burned bodies and picked up a belt.

'It is one of their wee belts' he said, recognizing it.

'No!' yelled Aragorn.

Legolas and Sunglee looked at each other and their eyes met, with the same sadness inside them. They bowed her heads and put their right hands on their hearts.

'Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath' they mumbled and lowered their hands slowly.

Aragorn, unable to control his despair and having lost hope, kicked an Uruk helmet and fell on his knees screaming.

'We failed them' stated Gimli.

Suddenly Aragorn found something on the ground and surveyed the marks on it.

'A Hobbit lay here' he presumed. 'And the other. They crawled. Their hands were bound'

He picked up a small piece of rope and showed it to his friends.

'Their bonds were cut'

'Wait!' Sunglee interrupted him. 'If they were cut, then does this mean that…'

But Legolas squeezed her hand, making her stop.

'Let him think, my love' he told her sweetly and Sunglee nodded.

Aragorn continued investigating, with the others following every step he was doing. They were feeling a new, very small hope, that the Hobbits were still alive. Aragorn ran towards a forest nearby.

'The tracks lead away from the battle' he announced 'into Fangorn Forest'

Hearing these last words, the others gasped in alarm. Fangorn was connected with legends about dark creatures and dangers.

'What madness drove them there?' Gimli wondered.

Legolas looked at the trees. Although the forest was his element, this one was not comforting him. Instead, he had already a feeling that something bad was lurking for them.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Melda- My beloved

Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath- May they find peace in death

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If I have time, you'll have the next one later, otherwise tomorrow evening. xx**


	18. Chapter 17: Fangorn Forest

**A/N: Yep, everyone, I had time and inspiration to post another chapter today. I hope you'll enjoy it. Be happy, guys, because Gandalf is back :) By the way, sorry if I'm rude, but I'm pretty tired of reviews who urge me to change Sunglee's name, especially because they say this in a very rude way. Sorry, but I found the name in the internet and I loved it.  
**

**SmellofRoses-Thank you so much, I'm really happy you liked it. Of course I'll keep writing romantic moments between Legolas and Sunglee, don't worry :)**

**XxKicking Your AxX- Hahaha, thank you for urging me to update quickly. Actually, I owe it to you that the new chapter is up today.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, no, nothing has changed, I still don't own LOTR.**

Aragorn, Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli walked into Fangorn Forest being very wary. Aragorn was looking around, Sunglee and Legolas were grabbing their bows and Gimli had his axe in his hand. The atmosphere was strange. It had changed immediately, from the sunny valley to the dark forest. Sunglee had the feeling of being watched by invisible creatures. Gimli saw a blood stained leaf. He put his finger on it and tasted it, but spitted it out the next moment.

'Orc blood' he said and Sunglee made a grimace of disgust.

They ran through the forest quietly, afraid they were not alone. Aragorn knelt down and examined the ground. He found some tracks that did not belong to the Hobbits and that increased his cautiousness. Gimli was breathing heavily, having the impression of suffocating, although he was sure that it was only because of his fear.

'The air is so close in here' he complained nevertheless.

'This forest is old' Legolas spoke. 'Very old. Full of memory and anger'

His voice was calm, for he was trying to sound comfortably, as if he was in a normal forest. But this expectation was belied, because a deep groaning was heard, making Gimli raising his axe.

'What is it?' Aragorn wondered.

Legolas looked at him, his youthful face being a mask of terror.

'The trees are speaking to each other' he answered startled and turned around. This forest was unknown to him and he was watching every step he was making.

Sunglee laid her hand on a bark in an attempt to listen to the tree. But the only thing she heard was silence. Despite her ability to speak with trees, this time she could not hear a word.

'Legolas, I am not hearing anything the tree is saying' she told him, with the groaning going on. 'I can not understand this'

With these statements, Gimli's fear became bigger and the grip around his axe tightened. But this caused the groaning getting louder. Aragorn turned towards his companion.

'Gimli' he hissed 'lower your axe'

The Dwarf understood immediately what Aragorn was meaning and did as he was told. The Rivendell princess put a hand on her forehead.

_Very clever, Gimli, walking in a forest that is alive with an axe._

'They have feelings, my friend' Legolas said softly. 'The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak…'

His mind travelled to his dialogue with the tree at the base of the mountain of Caradhras. There the tree had consoled him and had given him courage to continue, to have faith. This one, though, was sending chills on his body.

'Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings?' asked Gimli ironically and ignoring Aragorn's and Sunglee's reproachful look.

Suddenly Legolas felt something. He sensed a threat coming near. Now he could finally interpret at one point the fearful groaning of the trees.

'Aragorn, Sunglee, nad no ennas' he announced them sharply and moved forward, followed by the others.

'Man cenich, melamin?' Sunglee asked him.

'The White Wizard approaches' Legolas replied, his voice being so calm, almost mysterious, that it scared her.

'Saruman' Gimli whispered.

'Do not let him speak' Aragorn advised them. 'He will put a spell on us'

He gripped his sword silently, while Gimli was grasping his axe and Sunglee and Legolas were loading their bows with an arrow.

'We must be quick' Aragorn ended up.

The second he uttered the last word, they turned around and were greeted by a brilliant, white light. A figure could be seen in the middle of it. Gimli threw his axe, which was deflected. Then the two Elves fired their arrows, but they were blocked as well. The blade of Aragorn's sword became red hot, so that he dropped it. Sunglee opened her mouth in surprise and terror, not daring to wonder what would happen now.

'You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits' the White Wizard spoke. His voice was deep and clear and somehow it sounded familiar to Sunglee.

'Where are they?' she yelled before she could stop herself.

'They passed this way the day before yesterday' was the answer. 'They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?'

'Who are you? Show yourself!' Aragorn ordered with bravery.

The light disappeared, revealing the person it was covering. The four friends gasped loudly at this sight, Aragorn was even wondering if this was some sort of spell. For the White Wizard was no one else than Gandalf. Gandalf, who had fallen from the bridge of Khazad-dum fighting the Balrog, whose death everybody had mourned, was standing in front of them, dressed in white robes and with the same friendly smile.

'It can not be' whispered Aragorn.

Gimli, Legolas and Sunglee bowed down with respect, not daring to look upon Gandalf.

'Forgive me' Legolas apologized. 'I mistook you for Saruman'

'I am Saruman' Gandalf replied. 'Or rather, Saruman as he should have been'

'You fell' Aragorn commented, still not believing that Gandalf was among them again.

'Through fire and water' the wizard confirmed. 'From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age on the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done'

'Gandalf' the Ranger mumbled and made a few steps towards him.

'Gandalf?' he repeated. 'Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name'

_But now you are dressed in white_, thought Sunglee. _And that means that…that Gandalf has become…a White Wizard!_

'I am Gandalf the White!' he announced seriously. 'And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide'

The five of them walked through the forest, which seemed now friendlier and not so threatening anymore. Gandalf was now wearing a grey cloak over his white robes.

'One stage of your journey is over' he told them. 'Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed'

'That is no short distance!' Gimli growled.

'We hear of trouble in Rohan' Aragorn informed the wizard. 'It goes ill with the king'

Gandalf nodded and his smile faded from his face.

'Yes and it will not be easily cured'

'Then we have run all this way for nothing?' Gimli asked disappointed. 'Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…'

Sunglee threw him an angry look and at the same time the trees started groaning again. Gimli stopped at once, having understood.

'I mean charming…quite charming forest' he tried to make it better.

'It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn' Gandalf said. 'A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains'

Hearing this, Legolas looked around in astonishment and he felt, finally, the magic of the forest inside his soul.

'In one thing you have not changed, dear friend' Aragorn's voice had found its mocking tone again. 'You still speak in riddles'

They all laughed at this statement. Sunglee, although still worried for Pippin and Merry, was feeling happy. Despite the dangers and the risks, they were all together and they were still teasing each other. She smiled widely and this made her face shine.

'A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days' Gandalf returned to their conversation. 'The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong'

'Strong?' Gimli repeated, having his doubts. Sunglee sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

_Have you not learned your lesson, my friend?_

This time, though, it was not necessary for her to look warningly at him, for the groaning coming from the trees was much louder than the other times. Gimli's face became deep red.

'Oh, that is good' he quickly added.

'So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf' said Gandalf impatiently. 'Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be'

And he moved forward. Gimli continued looking at his back.

'This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one' he mumbled. Sunglee, who was the only one who had heard him, bursted out laughing, so hysterically, that she had to try very hard to breathe rhythmically again.

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled a long, high whistle. Some minutes later, a majestic, white horse appeared in the distance and galloped towards them. Everybody gasped at its beauty.

'This is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell' Legolas said impressed.

'Shadowfax' Gandalf explained while caressing the horse. 'He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers'

'Look!' Sunglee exclaimed. 'Our horses are coming as well. Surely they had met Shadowfax!'

Indeed, Hasufel, Arod and Aliyana galloped to them and stood in front of their masters. Aliyana neighed happily seeing Sunglee, who stroke her nose gently, for she was already feeling a bond with that horse.

They mounted their horses quickly and started riding with great speed to Edoras, praying that it was not too late to save the king.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Nad no ennas- Something is out there.

Man cenich?- What do you see?

Melamin- My love

**A/N: Alright, my friends, that was it. Can't wait for your reviews :) Tomorrow evening you'll have the next chapter. Until then...Namaarie :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Never underestimate a woman

**A/N: Hey, everyone, how are you doing? Ok, new chapter is ready, I hope you'll like it. So, in this one, Sunglee gives a very useful lesson to a guard: that he must never think that women are weak, because if he believes that...uh-oh, MUAHAHA! Also, this is the part where Legolas gives that epic punch to a guard while fighting.  
**

**Gotta Dance 88- Hannon le, mellon nin :) I'm glad you love Sunglee as a character. I'm sure you'll like her even more if you read this one.**

**Seagle87- Thank you very much, I am happy you liked them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, neither the books nor the movies.**

The night fell in the valley and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli decided to rest next to a campfire. The four hunters were now much calmer and ready to confront the obstacles that would possibly occur.

Gimli, Legolas and Sunglee slept at once, but Gandalf was looking towards the East, where Mordor was. Aragorn, after putting two more branches in the fire, joined him, wanting to hear what the wizard had to tell him.

'The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn'

At that point Gandalf smiled at him, wanting to give him courage.

'He fears what you may become. And so he will strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it is an old device of all their cunning. We have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest'

Aragorn was not comforted by Gandalf's speech, on the contrary, he was looking worried and guilty. For the first time he started to think that his decision to let Frodo and Sam continue alone the long way to Mordor was a mistake and that he should follow the two Hobbits. Gandalf read what the Ranger was thinking in his eyes.

'Do not regret your decision to leave him' he said. 'Frodo must finish this task alone'

'He is not alone' Aragorn replied relieved, happy that Frodo had his close friend by his side on this quest. 'Sam went with him'

'Did he?' Gandalf's smile grew wider hearing this. 'Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good'

His gaze wandered to the Elves, who were sleeping peacefully, hugged like always. Aragorn followed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of his friends.

'So, young Sunglee could not stay out of the mission of the Fellowship' Gandalf stated and Aragorn laughed.

'Yes. She told us, of course, that she wanted to fight for Middle Earth, but I am sure that the main reason she joined is Legolas'

'I am happy for them' the White Wizard said sincerely. 'They are both wonderful and they deserve to be happy. Sunglee is a bright woman and she will play an important role in all this'

'Lord Elrond forbid her to take part at the beginning, but I presume she was so unhappy that he changed his mind'

'Do not forget one thing, Aragorn' Gandalf advised him. 'Everything has a reason. Frodo was meant to have the Ring. Sunglee was meant to be a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. And you, son of Arathorn, you are meant to be the king of Gondor'

The next day came soon. Riding across the plains of Rohan, the five companions looked at Edoras in front of them. It was glorious, but something scary was in the atmosphere. A castle in the deep was visible.

'Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld' Gandalf announced. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong'

Sunglee kept her eyes fixed on the view of the castle, wondering what would happen. She had already dangers and risks behind her, but one thing she had learned was that she should always be prepared for unpleasant surprises.

_May the grace of the Valar protect us._

Some minutes later they had arrived in Edoras. As they were riding through the city, the people were staring unfriendly at them, as though they were enemies.

'Be careful what you say' Gandalf warned them. 'Do not look for welcome here'

Aragorn looked up and saw a blond maiden dressed in white standing in front of the Golden Hall. He looked at the others and then again at the castle, but the maiden had gone inside.

'You will find more cheer in a graveyard' Gimli commented and Legolas sighed.

_So much for being careful what we say, Gimli._

They soon reached the Hall and walked carefully the stairs. Some guards, one of whose Gandalf greeted with the name 'Hama' came out.

'I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame' he informed them with a tone that demanded them to obey. 'By order of Grima Wormtongue'

The she-elf wondered who Grima Wormtongue could be. Considering from the expression Gandalf took when he heard the name, he was not a very friendly person. Gandalf nodded towards them and they handed over their weapons.

'Your staff' Hama insisted, pointing at the wizard.

'Hmmm…You would not part an old man from his walking stick'

The guard looked worried for a moment, then turned and led them forward. Gandalf winked slyly towards Aragorn and followed him, holding Legolas's arm, pretending he was weak and needed help. Legolas could not suppress a smile and Sunglee had to bite her tongue to not start laughing.

Hama paused at the door and let the visitors pass. The hall was spacious and simply decorated. At the depth, on a throne, was sitting a very old man with long beard and empty eyes. The princess gasped when she saw Theoden King. Surely it was the result of Saruman's curse.

Grima Wormtongue, who was seated next to the king, was extremely pale and had long, black hair. It was obvious he had no kindness and no honor in his heart. When he saw them, he whispered something to Theoden.

'The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King' Gandalf spoke, his voice filling the silent hall.

Sunglee's elf eyes caught a movement behind her. After throwing a discrete look, she realized it was a group of menacing looking guards who were walking behind them. Quickly she walked next to Legolas.

'They are following us' she whispered.

'I know, I saw them as well, but do not do anything yet' he whispered back, stroking her fingers to give her courage.

'Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?' asked Theoden weakly.

'A just question, my liege' Wormtongue agreed.

Now everything became clear in Sunglee's mind. Grima was the one who was helping Saruman to control the king of Rohan. And now he wanted to turn Theoden against them. Wormtongue stood up and walked towards Gandalf.

'Late is the hour, in which this conjurer chooses to appear' he said. 'Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest'

'Be silent!' Gandalf ordered him furiously. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!'

And with these words he lifted his staff in front of Wormtongue's face, whose eyes widened in fear.

'His staff!' he yelled to the guards. 'I told you to take the wizard's staff!'

Suddenly the guards who were following them raced forward to attack Gandalf, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sunglee started fighting them.

'Get the woman!' someone shouted.

_Get the woman?_ thought Sunglee furious. _Only take care, because I might get you first._

The one who had said it attacked her. Legolas wanted to help her, but Sunglee did not let him.

'Do not be afraid, Legolas, I can handle it'

With very quick moves she grabbed both of her attacker's hands and kicked him on the shin. The guard winced in pain and Sunglee left a triumphant yell.

'I have a friendly advice for you, my lord' she told him conveniently before pushing him to the ground. 'Never underestimate a woman!'

Legolas sighed relieved that she was alright and focused back on the fighting against the guards. He heard one approaching him from behind. Without turning towards him. he punched him hard on the face, making the guard fall down unconcious.

Meanwhile, Gandalf was walking towards Theoden, his hands raised.

'Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows'

Wormtongue, understanding that Gandalf was trying to break the curse used on the king, tried to run away, but Gimli stopped him by standing on his chest with one foot.

'I would stay still if I were you' he said with a mischievous smile.

'Hearken to me!' Gandalf continued. 'I release you from the spell!'

Theoden started laughing, with a mysterious, frightening laughter. Then he spoke, although it was not his voice, but Saruman's.

'You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey'

Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, revealing his white robes. A bright, white light appeared and Theoden was thrown back.

'I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound' Gandalf went on, his voice becoming louder with every word.

He pointed his staff forward, making Theoden land back on his seat. The blond maiden Aragorn had seen before entered the hall. When she saw Theoden being in trouble, she ran to help him, but Aragorn grabbed hold of her.

'Wait' he told her politely.

'If I go, Theoden dies' Saruman spoke again through Theoden's body.

'You did not kill me, you will not kill him!' Gandalf said.

'Rohan is mine!' Saruman yelled and laughed again.

'Be gone!' Gandalf yelled.

In a sudden Theoden jumped from his throne, lunging at Gandalf. Gandalf threw him back with his staff. Theoden slumped forward and the blond girl rushed to stop him falling. Theoden's face slowly changed, his hair and beard shortened, his face became younger and his eyes cleared. He looked at the girl, who smiled at him. Sunglee smiled with relief, grateful that it was all over and that everything would be well.

'I know your face' Theoden mumbled to the woman next to him. 'Eowyn, Eowyn…'

Eowyn started crying with happiness and Theoden turned to Gandalf and the others.

'Breathe the free air again, my friend' Gandalf said friendly, with a joyful smile.

'Dark have been my dreams of late' Theoden whispered, as though he was still under the evil wizard's spell.

'Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword'

At that moment, Hama stepped forward and offered Theoden his sword. He took it and lifted it up in front of him, looking at it wonderingly as everyone smiled. Then he seemed to remember something and turns his gaze to Wormtongue, who was still being held on the floor by Gimli. He threw him out of the Hall and Grima fell down the stairs. Theoden walked falteringly down the stairs after him, followed by the others.

'I have only served you, my lord. Send me not from your sight!' Wormtongue begged.

'Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!' Theoden growled.

He raised his sword above Wormtongue's head, as if he wanted to kill him. But Aragorn rushed forwards and grabbed his hand, preventing him.

'No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account'

He offered Wormtongue his hand and Sunglee admired her companion's just character. Not many would do that, especially to someone who was an ally of Saruman. Pride filled her heart and certainty that Aragorn would be a very good ruler.

Wormtongue did not take Aragorn's hand, but only scrambled on his feet and ran away, pushing past the people. There was silence for some moments, during of which all people of Edoras were looking at Theoden.

'Hail, Theoden King!' Hama exclaimed.

The people, including those from the Great Hall, knelt with respect in front of him. As they were standing up and walking back in the castle, Legolas approached Sunglee and kissed her on the forehead.

'Well done, Sunglee' he told her smiling. 'You fought really brave'

'Hannon le, melamin' she responded, smiling back.

Suddenly Theoden looked around, as if searching for someone, and he gasped in fear.

'Where is Theodred?' he asked. 'Where is my son?'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you

Melamin- My love

**A/N: Alright, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow evening I will post the new one. Sunglee now meets Eowyn, the woman who will fall in love with Aragorn, the man Arwen loves.**


	20. Chapter 19: Decisions and visions

**A/N: Hey, mellon nins. After having XxKicking your AxX urging me to update as soon as I can, I woke up at nine o' clock in the morning in order to write this chapter. Well, here, Elrond has a very, VERY positive vision about Sunglee's future ;)**

**XxKicking Your AxX- Well, I don't think you have any reason to complain, I updated as fast I could. By the way, sorry I'll disappoint you, but I'm a Arwen/Aragorn shipper myself. Besides, I'm following the plot of the original storyline. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own Sunglee**

The Golden Hall was full of people who were running around giving instructions. The preparations for the funeral of Theodred, Theoden's son who was seriously injured during a fierce battle with Uruk-hai and was defeated by his wound, had already started. In a corner, Sunglee was standing alone, seeming lost, not knowing what to do. She knew she should take a bath and change her clothes for the funeral, but she had no idea where to go.

'Lady Sunglee?'

The princess turned and saw Eowyn, who was, according to Hama, Theoden's niece and Eomer's sister. She had a friendly expression and was smiling to her. Sunglee returned the smile and curtsied.

'Lady Eowyn' she replied.

Eowyn put a hand on Sunglee's shoulder and helped her to rise. Sunglee looked at her better and now she saw the sadness covering Eowyn's eyes. Theodred's death had surely saddened her extremely.

'Please, feel free to call me by my first name' Eowyn said. 'My brother told me you are a companion of Gandalf, is that right?'

'Yes'

'I can see in your eyes that you faced many hardships, but I can also see strength and bravery' Eowyn continued. 'You deserve some rest. It will be my pleasure to help you in anything you need'

'Thank you very much, Eowyn, you are very gentle' the gratitude was clear in Sunglee's voice. Despite her good friends, despite her happiness she was with Legolas, she had missed a female company. 'Allow me to tell you how sad I feel for the tragedy that has befallen you. I am sure Lord Theodred was a very good man'

Her new friend nodded, but did not reply and Sunglee decided to not talk about it in order to not make it worse.

'Do you have any clothes to change with you?' Eowyn asked quickly.

'No, I only have my tunic' the Rivendell princess said shaking her head, ashamed of the impression she would make. But Eowyn only smiled, as if it was natural.

'I will arrange for you to have a warm bath and I think we will find something in my wardrobe that suits you'

Spontaneously, Sunglee hugged Eowyn. Her kindness, her words, her spirit, reminded her of Arwen. How was her sister without her to lean on? Sunglee felt guilty at that thought and prayed Arwen would be alright.

The same night, Sunglee was laying in the room she and Eowyn would share. The feeling of the soft pillow under her head was comforting. She was not complaining for the long travel in nature, she had enough endurance, but it was a pleasant change.

The two girls were talking for many hours, informing each other about their lives. Eowyn told her about how much she loved to fight with a sword, but she had not many opportunities to practice, because both her uncle and her brother were thinking she should not handle weapons. Sunglee told her everything about the elven life, which interested Eowyn a lot, about Rivendell, about Legolas and about her sister. She did not say anything about Aragorn, though, because she thought it would sound as if she was warning Eowyn to stay away from her friend.

'So, you loved him for so many years?' Eowyn asked, referring to the prince of Mirkwood.

Sunglee smiled widely and her eyes sparkled, like always when she was talking about him.

'When he left I was bleeding inside. I could not think about anything else, I was only wondering about the Fellowship and if he was well. One night I had a terrible outburst on my father and he allowed me to join them. And from then, although we face many dangers, I feel ready to confront anything'

'Such a love is worth to be praised, Sunglee. You are very lucky you love and are loved by him so much. And you are also lucky your father saw things from your eyes. My uncle would never do that'

Sunglee nodded with sympathy. It was a sad fact that they underestimated her skills, although, as Hama had informed her, she was very good at sword training.

'Will you tutor me how to fight with a sword?' she asked now. 'I still prefer my bow, but knowing many fighting techniques never harmed anyone'

'Of course, Sunglee' Eowyn answered joyfully. 'Whenever you want'

The following day, Gandalf, Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sunglee and Eowyn were gathered at the Golden Hall, together with many children who were eating ravenously. Eowyn explained to them that they were habitants of Westfold, a village that was destroyed a few days ago.

'They had no warning!' she said angrily. 'They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree'

A little girl with brunette hair raised her head. Sunglee's heart broke when she saw the pain in her eyes. She was only a child and she was suffering so much.

'Where is Mama?' the girl asked weakly. Eowyn stroke her cheek and Sunglee wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders.

'Shh…Be still, Freda' Eowyn whispered.

'This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash' Gandalf told Theoden. 'All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight, Theoden'

Sunglee thought the king of Rohan would agree at once, led by all this he had been through while being cursed and by his rage because of his son's death. So she could not believe her eyes when Theoden refused.

'You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king' Aragorn tried to convince him.

'They will be 300 leagues from here by now' Theoden disagreed. 'Eomer can not help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war'

'Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not' Aragorn made another attempt, but Theoden looked at him arrogantly.

'When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan' he said.

Sunglee left a sigh and only thanks to the good manners she had been taught did she not look at the ceiling in despair.

_The point is not who king of Rohan is. The point is that we have to fight, whether we want it or not._

'Then what is the king's decision?' Gimli asked, emphasizing ironically the word 'king'

Theoden decided that the only solution was to empty the city and make for the refuge of Helms Deep. Hama went outside at once and announced the news to the people of Edoras, advising them to take only province and leave their treasures behind.

Gandalf was walking, looking at the people gathering their belongings, followed by his companions. Sunglee was still furious about Theoden's decision, still believing he would realize that sooner or later he would be forced to walk on the war path. Gimli seemed to share the same opinion, with the difference he was showing it.

'They flee to the mountains when they should stay and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?' he yelled.

'He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people' Aragorn, although agreeing with him, tried to calm the Dwarf down. 'Helms Deep has saved them in the past'

The Ranger and Gandalf walked into the stables and went to the box of Shadowfax.

'There is no way out of that ravine' Gandalf mumbled. 'Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan'

He turned to face Aragorn and saw the king on his face. Aragorn was giving the impression he did not want to become king of Gondor, but it was his fate and Gandalf would help him to get used to it.

'He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold'

'They will hold' Aragorn reassured him determined.

'They Grey Pilgrim' the wizard went on. 'That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain'

Aragorn wanted to ask him what he was meaning, but Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and that made him understand that their conversation was over.

'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east' Gandalf ended up. Aragorn nodded.

'Go'

Gandalf rode away, the horse galloping with great speed and the Ranger's gaze following him.

The sun was filling Rivendell with its comforting light and the birds were twittering, softening Lord Elrond's heavy heart. He was sitting on a balcony in the garden, rubbing his forehead and thinking about his princesses. The one had left on a very dangerous quest and the other had stayed here, alone, without a shoulder to rely on.

'Ada?'

Arwen's voice startled him and he looked at his eldest daughter. She was serious. She walked and sat next to him, covering his hand with hers.

'You miss her as well, do you not?' she asked him sadly.

'Yes, selde, I miss her. I know she is happy now that her wish has come true, but I am still worried about her'

'It is natural to feel that way, you are our father' Arwen consoled him. 'Since we were little girls you were caring for us and I know this will never stop. But Sunglee is a woman now and she can take her own decisions. Do you remember how restless she was, even when she was a child?'

Lord Elrond laughed and Arwen smiled, happy she had made him to feel better.

'Why do you not see her future?' she suggested him. 'You have the gift of foresight. Look into her future and you will see that she will be well'

Her father thought about it and agreed. He could prepare Arwen and himself that way, for they were all worried about Sunglee, the youngest member of their family. He closed his eyes and focused on his daughter's image.

Random images started appear before him, until they cleared and became a full picture. Sunglee was in the middle of a battle, fighting with her bow and her arrows, never missing her target. The next picture showed her being a few years elder, in a room that was not in Rivendell. She was smiling peacefully and was holding a little girl, no older than a few months, in her arms.

Lord Elrond gasped and opened his eyes again. He realized they were full with tears of happiness. Happiness for his little girl, who would have such a perfect life.

'Ada?'

He looked at Arwen and stroke her cheek.

'Our sun maiden will be alright, selde. She will be alright'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Ada- Father

Selde- Daughter

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. I don't know if I'll post a new chapter later, if not, then tomorrow evening.**


	21. Chapter 20: Leaving Rohan

**A/N: Hello, everyone, how's everything going? New chapter is up! Our heroes are leaving Edoras and enjoy a few moments of happiness during the journey. **

**SmellofRoses- Thanks a lot, my friend :) I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, no matter what the reason is :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Hannon le for both of your reviews. Yep, underestimating a woman is definitely very dangerous *evil laughter* I also love girl talk, especially during school trips, there we can talk for hours. Oh, well, it's about time for Elrond to be convinced that his decision to allow Sunglee to fight was the right one. **

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Don't feel bad for not reviewing, it's ok :D I am really happy you enjoyed this chapter a lot. Yeah, that's one of the reason I like Eowyn as a character, she's a fighter, although Theoden doesn't agree with that. To be honest, I got the idea of the vision with Sunglee's daughter from a dream I had. By the way, don't you also agree that Legolas will be a perfect daddy?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOTR, only the characters I create.**

After Gandalf's departure, Aragorn stayed in the stables of Meduseld, lost in his thoughts, trying to gain hope. In a sudden, two men came in, holding with ropes a beautiful horse with dark brown fur. It was rearing and was very upset. Aragorn saw Eowyn looking after her own horse, but with her eyes focused on the distressed one. He felt sorry for it and wondered what was wrong with it. He walked towards the two men, who were trying with great difficulty to calm the animal down.

'That horse is half mad, my lord' one of them said. 'There is nothing you can do. Leave him'

But Aragorn was not willing to leave this poor horse in his torment. He quietly approached it and placed his palm on the horse's nose.

'Fæste, stille nu, fæste, stille nu. Lac is drefed, gefrægon' he mumbled. To the guards' surprise, the horse calmed a little down. Aragorn, smiling, took away one of his ropes and stroke him.

'Hwæt nemnad de? Hm? Hwæt nemnad de?' he asked the horse.

'His name is Brego' Eowyn answered sharply. 'He was my cousin's horse'

Aragorn nodded to thank her and then turned towards the horse again.

'Brego' he whispered the name with pride. 'Din nama is cynglic'

The lady of Rohan walked to them, not believing what she was seeing. Since Theodred's death, Brego was not letting anyone to touch him and now he was as calm as before thanks to a stranger.

'Man le trasta, Brego?' Man cenich?' Aragorn's voice was low and kind, to not scare Brego again, and all the time he was stroking him.

Eowyn gasped. This man was talking to horses as if they were human beings and equal with them. Maybe this was the reason Brego was influenced so much by him.

'I have heard of the magic of the Elves' she said impressed 'but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own'

'I was raised in Rivendell for a time' Aragorn explained and his mind travelled to the carefree moments of the past, when he was playing with Arwen and Sunglee before everything changed. 'Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war'

He took his saddle and was about to leave, but a neigh coming from Aliyana's box stopped him. Sunglee's horse had also become restless and was moving her head around, as if she wanted to run away. Aragorn caressed the mare and she, like Brego, relaxed at once.

'Peace, Aliyana, peace. Everything will be well. You will come out of here very soon'

In the Golden Hall, people were carrying chests away. Sunglee, prepared for the journey and wearing her tunic again, was waiting for Eowyn. She had promised to show her a few things about sword fighting before their departure.

At that moment, her friend came in and the two maidens smiled at each other.

'Are you ready for the journey?' Eowyn asked. 'I have to warn you that it is very long'

'Do not worry, Eowyn, I am used to it' Sunglee laughed.

'I am happy to hear that, for there is fear that dangers are lurking for us'

Then Eowyn opened a chest, lifted out two swords, unsheathed them and gave the one to Sunglee, who felt again the determination to fight until the very end.

'So' Eowyn started 'the most vulnerable part of your body is your chest. Therefore, you should hold your sword in front of it and move it according to your enemy's intentions. If the sword is very heavy to you, do not be afraid to hold it with both of your hands'

Sunglee followed Eowyn's instructions. She smiled satisfied.

'Very good. A way to train is to imagine you have an enemy in front of you. Why do you not try to swip with it?'

Eowyn explained to her how to move and the Rivendell princess did as she was told. Although the bow was still her preference, for it was lighter and she could kill enemies from a long distance, she was grateful to Eowyn for this useful lesson. Soon, Eowyn joined her in practice, but as they turned, the blade of Eowyn's sword met Aragorn's knife. Sunglee left a small gasp.

'Aragorn!' she exclaimed. 'You scared us, we did not hear you coming! Eowyn was teaching me how to fight with a sword'

'Yes, I saw that' the Ranger replied. 'You have some skill with the blade' he added, looking to Eowyn, who returned the gaze, before swinging her sword swiftly, releasing it from the knife and putting both hers and Sunglee's away.

'Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain' she said.

'What do you fear, my lady?' Aragorn asked with concern, making Theoden's niece to turn to him, her expression being serious.

'A cage' she admitted. 'To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chase of valor has gone beyond recall or desire'

Sunglee smiled sadly, thinking that she was feeling the same. She remembered how she was begging her father to let her join the Fellowship, his negative answer and how, after days and nights of sorrow and pain, he was forced to make up his mind. She wanted to say something to comfort her, but Aragorn was faster, proving, with his words, how worthy he was for the title of king.

'You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate.

One hour later, the habitants of Rohan left through the city gates, building a long line of men, women and children. They were led by Theoden and his guards, while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sunglee were also at the head. The day was clear, which was both positive and negative, for it was making their path easier, but the danger of being spotted by spies was bigger. They were all looking around and only Gimli was in a good mood.

Three hours later, they had reached an area with lakes. Although most of them were tired, Theoden had explained that they would soon rest, but had to move on. Sunglee had dismounted Aliyana and was holding her from the reins, as Freda, her brother Eothain and another girl were sitting on the horse's back. Legolas was walking next to the she-elf, laughing with the fact that Sunglee had taken sword fighting lessons.

'Would you be so kind to tell me why you are laughing, my Prince?' Sunglee asked, pretending to sound insulted, but with a mocking tone obvious in her voice.

'Because I had thought that nothing would step between archery and you, my lady' Legolas replied. 'Do you not remember your teacher's first instruction when you started archery training?'

'Of course I remember. Always stay focused on the weapon you can handle best. But I do not think it is bad that I wanted to learn some things. Unless...' at that point Sunglee made a dramatic pause 'unless you are jealous because you wish to be my only teacher' And with that she started laughing so hard, that Aliyana's reins almost slipped from her hands.

'Naturally I am not jealous!' now it was Legolas's turn to pretend to be offended 'I only do not want to lose you from my side during the battles, at the archers' post'

'As for that, I can promise you that you will never lose me, even if you wished to' Sunglee said seriously, caressing his shoulder. Legolas smiled to her, happy she was with him.

'Your horse is very calm, my lady' Freda told Sunglee, with her hand running through the mare's mane. 'What is her name?'

'Aliyana' Sunglee replied. 'Do you know what that name means, Freda?'

'I am afraid I do not, my lady' the little girl shook her head.

'It means "beautiful lady"'

'Oh!' laughed Freda. 'Well, she is beautiful indeed'

'As is her rider. And I am referring to both of you' Legolas added sweetly, winning a wide smile from Sunglee and Freda.

A little further, Gimli was riding Arod, who was led by Eowyn, Aragorn riding Brego next to them. The Dwarf, trying to impress the young woman, was telling her stories about the life of his kin.

'It is true, you do not see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men'

Eowyn smiled and turned towards Aragorn, who gestured to an imaginary beard on his chin. Eowyn grinned slyly and looked back to Gimli.

'This, in turn' he continued 'has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground…'

Eowyn, Sunglee and Legolas started laughing hysterically, so loud, that Aragorn could not hold back a smile.

'Please, Master Dwarf' he said to Gimli 'do not tell us all this at once, otherwise we will lose our ladies and our Elf from laughing before we arrive at Helms Deep'

'…which is, of course, ridiculous' Gimli went on, ignoring the interruption.

'Of course' Legolas commented sarcastically, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Suddenly Arod galloped off, throwing Gimli to the ground, which caused a new explosion of laughter from Eowyn and Sunglee. Legolas, managing to keep his temper this time, ran and caught Arod, while Eowyn was helping Gimli to stand on his feet. But then Aliyana started neighing, but it was not a neigh warning them for unpleasant surprises. It was sounding cheerful.

'You must not have a reason to complain about, Gimli' Sunglee giggled. 'Even the horses find you entertaining'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Fæste, stille nu, fæste, stille nu. Lac is drefed, gefrægon- Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.

Hwæt nemnad de? Hm? Hwæt nemnad de?- What is your name? Hm? What is your name?

Din nama is cynglic- Your name is kingly

Man le trasta, Brego?' Man cenich?- What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?

**A/N: Alright, mellon nins, that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow I will not update, because I'll go to the cinema with some friends, but the day after tomorrow, I promise I'll write a new chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21: The loss of the sister

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) :) I returned from the cinema about three hours ago (great movie, by the way) and immediately started working on a new chapter. I have to warn you, it's kinda dramatic, because Sunglee learns that Arwen is on her way to Valinor.**

**Moondapple18- Thank you for reviewing :) I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Seagle87- Thanks a lot :D Yeah, I had a really good time in the cinema. Although I had said I wouldn't update today, I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I only own Sunglee**

Both people and horses were tired. Their pace was very slow and the first protests had started. Theoden, understanding their feelings, tried to encourage them.

'Have patience! We will rest very soon, you have my word on that!' he cried out.

Sunglee was still holding her horse from the reins, for she could not force the children to dismount. Arod was walking next to her, led by Legolas and with Gimli on his back. The Dwarf was grabbing the knob of the saddle very tightly, not wanting to fall down again. He now had no mood for jokes, also desiring a rest.

In front of them, Aragorn was leading Brego while talking to Eowyn. The woman's eyes caught a glow coming from his neck and she saw the beautiful Evenstar pendant hanging, sparkling in the sunlight. Eowyn gasped in awe at its beauty and understood that it was a gift from a person very important to him.

'Where is she?' she asked after a small hesitation. 'The woman who gave you that jewel'

Aragorn did not answer at once, for her question had made the memories dance in his mind again. He remembered Lord Elrond's command to let Arwen leave for Valinor, where her love for him would blossom, and how he said goodbye to her the next morning, the morning he left Imladris.

_" 'Nach gwannatha sin?' Arwen asked, standing in front of him, looking him in the eyes. 'Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?'_

_'U-ethelithon' Aragorn replied and continued walking. Arwen followed him, not giving up hope so easily._

_'Estelio guru lin ne dagor. Ethelithach' the she-elf reassured him, trying to comfort him._

_'U-bedin o gurth ne dagor' he made clear. Arwen, looking surprised, placed her hand on his arm._

_'O man pedich?' she wanted to know, determined to figure everything out._

_'Edra le men, men na guil edwen' he said. 'Haer o auth a nir a naeth'_

_She was not expecting such an answer, he could see it. But there was no other choice. _

_'Why are you saying this?' Arwen's voice was trembling and her dark brown eyes were wet._

_'I am mortal' Aragorn explained, hurt by her tears. 'You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more'_

_Of course he knew he was lying. He knew very well it was much more than a dream. Arwen seemed to think the same, because she insisted to make him reconsider his decision._

_'I do not believe you' she stated._

_Aragorn sighed, took her hand and opened his own, to reveal the Evenstar pendant in it. It was not his right to keep it in his possession. _

_'This belongs to you'_

_'It was a gift' she resisted angrily, closing his hand back round it. 'Keep it' "  
_

'My lord?'

Eowyn's voice returned the Ranger back to reality.

'She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin'

In a sudden, he heard Aliyana neighing, hooves clappering and a loud gasp. Without even turning his head, he realized with dread that it was Sunglee. Lost in his memories as he was, he had forgotten that Arwen's sister was walking right behind him and that she had no idea of this plan.

Legolas understood at once what would happen. Sunglee, although walking again, was barely paying attention to anyone and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

'My lady?' Freda called for her worried.

'What is wrong, my lass?' Gimli asked.

Legolas put a hand on the princesse's shoulder and rubbed it.

'Please, melda' not now' he whispered in Elvish. 'Hold it inside you until we rest. Then you can talk to him'

Half an hour later they stopped. Most of them were very relieved for this rest. Next to Aliyana and Arod, the two Elves were standing, avoiding looking and talking to each other. Legolas knew the wound had just opened and that Sunglee had to put her thoughts in order. He took a piece of Lembas bread out of his saddle bag, broke it in two pieces and offered the one to her.

'Take some' he told her gently. 'You have to eat something'

'Hannon le' she mumbled and ate quickly. Then she looked at the distance, still not believing what she had heard. Arwen, her beloved sister, was sailing to Valinor. She would never see her again. And all this time, Aragorn knew the truth and was keeping her in the darkness.

She looked around and spotted him talking to Eowyn. She gave Aliyana's reins to Legolas and walked determingly towards them.

'Eowyn, would you please leave us to discuss something?' she asked her friend politely. Eowyn nodded willingly and walked away. Sunglee sat beside Aragorn, not talking, challenging him to speak first. Finally, after some moments of silence, Aragorn broke it.

'I…I did not want you to learn it this way' he apologized.

'Why, Aragorn? Why did you not tell me from the beginning? I had every right to know!' she accused him, with fresh tears running down her face.

'You had such difficult times behind you. You were so happy joining us and being with Legolas. I could not cause you such a pain so soon. I would tell you, I promise'

'Do you realize' now Sunglee's voice was hardly hearable 'that when I said 'farewell' to her to come and meet you, it was the last time I was seeing her? I will never see her again and I did not say anything to her. I did not thank her for being next to me, for caring for me like a mother when our nanneth left. Do you understand this?'

Aragorn wanted to caress her shoulder to console her, but he was afraid of her reaction.

'Think about it, aranel. Your sister is immortal. I am mortal. I will die. And your sister would stay all alone…'

'She does not care!' Sunglee yelled between her sobs. 'She does not care, because she loves you more than her own life! And you agreed to send her away!'

With these words she looked away from him, as if his sight was unpleasant for her. She looked at the horizon, lost in her thoughts, crying harder than Aragorn had ever seen her. He stood up and went next to Gimli and Legolas.

'It was very cruel to her' he said sadly. Legolas nodded in agreement.

'I had told you she would react that way, mellon nin. It is her sister, after all'

'Would someone be so kind to explain to me what exactly is wrong with her?' Gimli interrupted them.

'I will tell you everything, Gimli' Aragorn said.

'And I will go to her' Legolas added and left them.

When he sat next to her, Sunglee did not turn towards him, although she sensed his presence. She was not crying anymore, but the tears had left traces on her pale face and she was breathing heavily. Legolas's heart ached seeing her like this. He hugged her with one arm and she rested her head on his chest, longing for his understanding. She knew there was no need to say anything, because he always knew how she was feeling before she could tell him. But then another feeling came to surface: guilt.

'It is my fault' she whispered. 'It is all my fault. She was suffering and she had only me to talk to. I thought I was next to her, but then the only thing I could think about was my departure. And I left her on her own in Rivendell. If I had stayed, if…'

'Sunglee, listen to me' Legolas interfered before she could complete her sentence, shocked by her words. 'Do not think like that again. Nothing is your fault. But Aragorn's mortality was the reason your father took this decision. Trust me, it is not your fault' he repeated, kissing the top of her head.

There it was again. His words, like always, were there to give her absolution. The guilt vanished, but not the pain.

'I will miss her' she told him, rubbing her eyes, which had darkened for once more. 'I miss her already'

'I know, my love' Legolas assured her, stroking her hair. 'I know'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Nach gwannatha sin?- Is this how you would take your leave?

Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?- Did you think you could slip away at first light unnoticed?

U-ethelithon- I will not be coming back

Estelio guru lin ne dagor. Ethelithach- You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.

U-bedin o gurth ne dagor- It is not of death in battle that I speak.

O man pedich?- What do you speak of?

Edra le men, men na guil edwen. Haer o auth a nir a naeth- You have chance for another life. Away from war, grief, despair.

Melda- My beloved

Hannon le- Thank you

Nanneth- Mother

Aranel- Princess

Mellon nin- My friend

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it for now. Can't wait for your reviews :) Tomorrow evening you'll have the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Wolves of Isengard

**A/N: Hi, everyone, what's up? So, I just finished another chapter. It's also dramatic, I have to warn you, but in another way.**

**CrystalRodriguez- Thank you, I'm happy you liked it**

**Poof double poof- Thanks a lot for both reviews :) :) And thank you very much for both ideas, I will use them. One of them is in this chapter, but with a very small difference. I can't wait to read your story too.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, I feel for her as well. Although I am an only child, I was always wishing a sibling.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own LOTR, but I own Sunglee and I'm really happy you guys like her.**

An hour later, with new strength after the rest, the people of Rohan continued the journey to Helms Deep. Sunglee was much calmer now, but she was very distant and did not talk to anyone, while she was ignoring the other's gazes, even Legolas's one. The young Elf did not pressure her, understanding she needed time to get used to the idea of Arwen's departure. He knew she was still blaming Aragorn for not telling her earlier.

_She is so innocent. She might be a fighter, but she is only an innocent girl who wants only to live with her loved ones._

He and Aragorn exchanged looks. Legolas was feeling for Sunglee, but he knew Aragorn's motives as well. He knew she would soon forgive him, for her heart could not hate, it was too gentle for that.

'I have to go a little further, to see if anything is following us' he told her. 'Will you be alright?'

'Yes, do not worry about me' Sunglee answered, her voice calm but still hoarse after so much crying.

'In a few minutes I will be back' he made clear and after kissing her on her wet cheek he ran to the top of a hillock. As he was looking out, he saw two soldiers, Hama and Gamling, riding past him. His eyes followed them confused and a bad feeling started growing inside him, which increased when the two horsemen stopped at the base of the cliff. They shared a few words, but they were interrupted by a terrible growling. It was coming from a horrifying creature that was with its rider on the cliff face. It ran down the cliff towards the two men and threw Hama off his horse, killing him.

'Wargs! Wargs!' shouted Gamling and started fighting against the Warg rider.

Legolas's blood froze, but he soon regained his temper. Quickly he put an arrow on the string of his bow and ran down the cliff. He shot the Warg dead and killed its rider with the help of two knives he was always carrying. Soon afterwards, Aragorn and Sunglee appeared, having heard Gamling's call for help.

'A scout!' said Legolas angrily and kicked the Warg rider.

'The people!' gasped Sunglee. 'We must warn them!'

'I will go' Aragorn declared himself willing. 'You and Legolas will go and look if there are more'

Sunglee nodded. She was still angry at him, but she knew she should forget her pain for the moment in order to fight the Wargs and protect the people of Rohan. The two Elves ran to the top of the hill and saw an army of Wargs running towards them.

'Can our arrows reach them from here?' she asked. Legolas, to her surprise, did not seem worried at all. On the contrary, he had a mischievous smile on his face.

'Of course' he replied. 'Ladies first, Sunglee'

In the same time, Aragorn was hurrying back to the others. Theoden rode up to him.

'What is it? What do you see?'

'Wargs!' yelled Aragorn while running to his horse. 'We are under attack!'

Hearing these words, the people of Rohan screamed in panic and the children hugged their mothers.

'Get them out of here!' Aragorn said.

'All riders to the head of the column!' Theoden ordered.

The Rohirrim obeyed his commands and gathered their horses and their weapons together. Gimli, not wanting to stay out of this, was trying to mount Arod.

'Come on! Get me up here! I am a rider! Come on!' he shouted.

Aragorn was already on Brego's back. He saw Sunglee's horse and quickly grabbed her reins.

'Come, my girl' he mumbled. 'Let us find your brave lady'

Eowyn was next to her horse, desiring to take part in the battle, but knowing her uncle would never allowed it. At that moment, the king rode to her.

'You must lead the people to Helms Deep' he told her. 'Make haste!'

'I can fight!' Eowyn made an attempt to resist, but without success.

'No!' he said intensively. 'You must do this. For me!'

Eowyn looked angrily at him, but then she decided to do as he wished and turned to the people.

'Make for the lower ground! Stay together!' she commanded. Then she looked back at the riders. Aragorn paused and turned his horse around to look at her, but then he rode off with the other riders and Eowyn left.

When the soldiers reached Legolas and Sunglee, they were firing arrows at the Wargs. They saw the horses coming behind them and sighed with relief, for fighting from a higher point was easier. Aliyana stopped next to the Rivendell princess, who mounted her. Legolas turned, grabbed the strapping round Arod and swiftly swang himself up into the saddle, in front of Gimli. The Wargs and the riders clashed and a fierce battle commenced. As Legolas and Sunglee were riding through the beasts releasing arrows, Gimli slid from the horse. He picked up his axe, just in time, as a Warg was feeding on a dead man.

'Bring your pretty face to my axe!' he challenged it.

The Warg ran towards Gimli, but just as it pounced, Legolas rode up beside it and killed it.

'That one counts as mine!' the Dwarf yelled furiously.

The battle went on for a long while. In a sudden, as Sunglee was riding through Wargs, soldiers and victims, a Warg jumped on her out of nowhere, knocking her off of Aliyana. Its fingers crawled on her, wounding her seriously on her side. Sunglee screamed and winced in pain. Her fingers moved desperately to her bow, but the pain overwhelmed her. The Warg took position to kill her, but then Aragorn rushed from behind and stabbed the creature with his sword. Then he knelt next to her.

'Sunglee? Sunglee, please, say something' he begged her.

'Go…Go back to the battle…' she managed to stutter.

'What?' he exclaimed. 'No, I can not leave you, we must look after your wound'

'Please, Aragorn, if you consider me your friend, do as I say' her voice was full with anger. 'I am so sorry…for blaming you…I just…'

'Shh…It is alright' Aragorn comforted her. 'It was absolutely normal for you to react like this'

Sunglee smiled, but her smile faded the next second.

'Aragorn…I have…one favor to ask. Can you do it for me?'

'Of course, whatever you want'

Sunglee looked at the clear, blue sky, at the sun that was sending warmth on her.

'If I die…If I die, I beg you…Tell Legolas…Tell him…Tell him he is my whole life…Tell him to remember me…But to move on with his life' she whispered crying. Crying because she knew she had almost no chances of surviving. Crying because she was leaving Legolas. Aragorn placed his hand on her head.

'I will tell him, Sunglee, I swear. But you will see, everything will be well'

'Hannon le, mellon nin' she said. 'May all stars shine upon you. Now go!'

Guilty because he was leaving her, but knowing he had no other choice, the Ranger returned to the battle. Suddenly a Warg pounced on him. He jumped on his feet just as an Orc, riding a Warg, raced past. Aragorn grabbed the saddlery of the Warg and pulled himself up behind the Orc. They fought together as the Warg continues to race along. Aragorn loosed his seating, but held on to the beast, reaching up and stabbing the Orc, which fell off, but Aragorn found his hand caught in the Warg's strapping. The Warg was racing towards a cliff top and showed no signs of slowing. It fell over the cliff taking Aragorn with him.

The battle was almost over. Gimli was killing a Warg. Theoden was looking around at the field of dead men and Orcs, while Legolas was walking around looking for Aragorn.

'Aragorn!' he exclaimed, but he got no answer.

'Aragorn?' Gimli called for him as well. 'Where are you, lad?'

Theoden scanned the field with his eyes and the Elf walked towards the cliff top. He paused to examine some strange tracks on the ground, but then he heard a dying Orc laughing. Gimli approached it and raised his axe.

'Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!' he hissed.

The Orc continued laughing. Legolas clenched his fists. fighting against his desire to shoot an arrow on it.

'He is…dead' the Orc finally said. 'He took a little tumble off the cliff'

Legolas and Gimli froze and looked to each other, not wanting to believe it. The Orc, delighted by their despair, continued.

'And that is not all, princeling. The she-elf…is keeping him company'

At these words Legolas felt that something broke inside him. It could not be. Not Sunglee. Sunglee was always very careful and she was so good, she could not be dead.

But if she was alright, where was she? Legolas had not seen her for a while now, he had lost her during the fight. Now that the fight was over, she should be here, with them. If she was not coming, then she was really…

He packed the Orc and shook it, wanting to release himself from the terrible, killing, burning pain inside him.

'You lie!'

The Orc left a last laughter and died. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other.

'There is something in his hand!' Gimli exclaimed.

Legolas looked and found the Evenstar pendant that Arwen had given to Aragorn. Worried, he ran to the edge of the cliff with Gimli following him. Theoden was already there. They saw a fast flowing river below and no sign of any bodies. Legolas sank his head. So the Orc was right.

He heard running steps coming towards them, but he did not turn until he heard his name.

'Prince Legolas! My Prince, we found Lady Sunglee!'

With the speed of the wind, Legolas and Gimli followed Gamling. Sunglee was lying on the ground, her one side bleeding. Legolas knelt beside her and squeezed her hand, praying for mercy.

_Please, save her. I beg you, save her. Do not take Sunglee as well, please._

His fingers ran through her hair and he looked at her, at her pale face with the closed eyes. Although she was one step before death, she was still beautiful and peaceful, as she was when she was alright. He pressed his forehead against hers and, not caring that Gamling and Gimli were watching him, he let his tears spill free.

'Please, melda, stay strong' he pleaded her. 'You are so very young, you do not deserve this. We have so much to live yet. If not for you, do it for me. If you love me, do not leave me, I will die without you'

'Legolas!' Gimli shouted suddenly, sounding joyful. 'Legolas, I can feel a pulse. It is very weak, but it is steady. There is still hope, lad!'

Legolas raised his head and looked at his friend, who grabbed him from the shoulders.

'Come, Legolas, we must get her on a horse and take her to Helms Deep as fast as possible. We must even arrive there before King Theoden if necessary'

'I will fetch Arod, my Prince' Gamling told him and left. On his way he stopped to ask instructions from Theoden.

'Get the wounded on horses!' Theoden decided. 'The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead'

Legolas wanted to yell at him for this decision, but he did not have the courage. All his strength was now focused on Sunglee. A few minutes later, Gamling came back leading Arod. With his help, Legolas put his princess on the horse's back and then mounted himself, wrapping one arm around her.

'Ride ahead, my Prince. Theoden King shows his understanding and hopes Lady Sunglee will be well. We will leave at once. You may ride with me if you wish' he added to Gimli.

'Thank you for everything' Legolas whispered and immediately rode off, heading for Helms Deep before it was too late.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- My friend

Melda- My beloved

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it. I know you want to kill me right now. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I assure you that I will not let her die.**


	24. Chapter 23: Strength of an elven heart

**A/N: Hello, guys :) :) Another chapter is here. Sunglee is saved, so cheer up. I would never kill her, you know that.**

**Moondapple18- Thank you, my friend :)**

**Chipmunker1fan- Thanks a lot for the three reviews and don't apologize :) I totally agree with you, Legolas is the number 1 for me with Aragorn following. I'm really happy you liked the story so much :)**

**SmellofRoses- Hannon le :D I thought that you guys would be angry at me for hurting Sunglee. I hope you'll like the reunion scene, I tried to write it as good I can.**

**Poof double poof- Thanks a lot for reviewing and for giving me the idea of Sunglee's injuring :D When your story is up, I'll be from the first ones who'll read and review it.**

**Seagle87- I'm glad you liked it, here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create, not LOTR. (Legolas: The only reason I'm not killing you is the fact that you're a woman! I warn you, cure Sunglee! Me: Seriously, did you really think I would kill my OC?)**

The Mirkwood prince felt his heart filling with relief when he saw the gates of Helms Deep. Sunglee in front of him was leaning on Arod, who was galloping with all his speed. The she-elf was still unconscious, but her pulse was there. Legolas was looking for it almost every minute, praying it would last. The other soldiers were behind him.

'We are here, Sunglee' he whispered in her ear. 'Now you will be alright'

Eowyn was walking up and down in the gates. When she heard the hooves, she turned towards him and her eyes widened.

'Prince Legolas? What happened? Who is that?'

'Sunglee is seriously injured!' Legolas answered in haste. 'We have to take her to the Healing Houses!'

'Sunglee' Eowyn gasped, worried for her friend. But then she kept her temper and helped the Elf to carry Sunglee to the Healing Houses, where they laid her on a bed. Two healers approached them at once. Legolas and Eowyn went outside again to let them examine her. At that moment Theoden and the others arrived.

'So few. So few of you have returned' she commented.

'Our people are safe' her uncle replied. 'We have paid for it with many lives'

Gimli went next to them, while Theoden was already walking up the steps. Only then Eowyn realized that someone was missing.

'Lord Aragorn. Where is he?' she asked afraid and Gimli bowed his head.

'He fell' he said mournfully.

Eowyn looked at him with shock and tears appeared in her eyes. The Dwarf was sorry for her and decided to change the subject.

'How is Sunglee?'

'She is in the Healing Houses' Legolas informed him. 'The healers are with her. The only thing we can do is hope'

'I will go to assist them' Eowyn said, wiping away her tears. 'I am sure she needs my help. Once I have news, I will let you know, I promise'

'I want to be by her side as well' Legolas said immediately, his eyes begging her. Eowyn smiled at him.

'I understand, but it will not be good for you, for she is seriously injured. And although she is unconscious, I am sure she will feel your fear and it will not help her. Besides, you need to rest'

She was talking to him as if he was a little child and she the mother who was protecting him. Unwillingly, but knowing she was right, he nodded. Eowyn patted his shoulder to give him a sense of comfort and ran back to the Healing Houses, while Legolas and Gimli sat down on a bench.

'Ah, she will make it!' Gimli's voice sounded confident. 'She is a strong lass. Besides, do you think she will give you up so easily?'

Legolas did not answer. He only stared at the ground, his head buried in his hands.

Sunglee had the impression of sinking in the depths of a sea where it was hot and cold at the same time. Black and red spots were dancing in front of her eyes and a terrible pain was killing her. She wanted to scream, to beg the pain to stop, but no sound could escape her mouth.

Images of the people she loved appeared in front of her. Her father, always there since she could remember herself, with the kind and caring smile. Her sister was far away, she could barely see her. 'Arwen, do not leave' she tried to speak, but again her voice was stuck. Then Legolas, smiling, promising they would always be together, whatever would happen. His sight calmed her and she took a deep breath. But then the sea pulled her into its depths again. From a distance, as if it was in a dream, she thought she heard another voice.

'We are losing her! Quickly, give me more herbs, we must lessen the fever!'

Weird, the voice was very similar with her good friend Eowyn's. And she was sounding very scared. Sunglee felt a sudden desire to laugh.

_You are losing me? Why are you making this thought? You are not losing me, you will never lose me, I will always stay here. I have a quest to end._

The pain torturing her was reduced and she took another deep breath. The spots disappeared as well and now she could only see the darkness. But there was a soft light keeping her company.

'We saved her' she heard Eowyn's voice.

She had no idea how long she was in this situation. Minutes? Hours? Days? She could not know. The only thing she knew was that something had happened, something that had caused this pain and Eowyn's fear. She wanted to open her eyes to show her she was not dead, but she was feeling numb and her body was not obeying her. Finally, she gained all her strength and opened them.

The first thing she saw was Eowyn kneeling next to her. The place was unknown to her. She could feel she was laying on a bed.

_Helms Deep. We came_, she thought.

'Welcome back, Sunglee' Eowyn greeted her smiling widely and hugged her very carefully. 'How are you feeling?'

Sunglee returned the smile and looked around. Two healers stood next to Eowyn, happy to see her alive.

'I am well, only a bit tired' she confessed.

'That is natural, you have a bad adventure behind you. You were wounded seriously during your attack by the Wargs and for one moment I thought you would die. You were unconscious for three hours' Eowyn told her. 'You must thank your elven nature, such a wound would kill a human almost instantly'

Legolas was walking up and down in front of the Healing Houses, looking at the door every time he turned. He could not understand what was going on. Nobody had come outside to inform him if Sunglee was alright.

'Relax and sit down, Master Elf' Gimli advised him. 'You will collapse otherwise'

'Three hours have passed and we have no news' was Legolas's answer. 'I am afraid, Gimli. I am afraid that something bad happened and Eowyn does not know how to tell me'

'Seriously, Legolas, I had thought you were smarter' Gimli sighed. 'I am sure that if there were any news, Eowyn would inform us at once. She knows how much you love Sunglee and the agony you feel now'

Before he could end his sentence, the door opened and Eowyn approached them. She was pale and seemed exhausted. But when the two men looked towards her she smiled.

'She is alright. We could close the wound the Warg caused her and gave her herbs to reduce the pain and the fever. For one moment we almost lost her, but then we saved her. She is very strong'

'She..She is well?' stuttered Legolas, tears of joy sparkling in his eyes. Eowyn laughed at his reaction.

'Yes, she woke up a few minutes ago. She is only very weak. I told her to rest, but she insisted on standing up. I tried to make her change her mind, but you know her stubbornness'

Legolas laughed at her last words and Gimli started laughing hysterically.

'I told you everything would go well, lad!'

'May I see her?' Legolas asked the princess of Rohan.

'Of course you may. She is asking for you. Since she does not want to rest, take her for a walk on the walls, the fresh air will help her'

'Thank you. Thank you for everything' Legolas said sincerely. 'You have my gratitude'

He rushed into the Healing Houses and found Sunglee at once. She was leaning her back on the wall, still very pale, but alright. When she saw him, she smiled.

'Legolas…' she mumbled.

Legolas ran and hugged her as tightly he could, crying from joy that she was alive and well. Sunglee hugged him back, wanting only to be in his arms, to realize that she would not leave this world. Despite her thoughts when she was unconscious, when Eowyn told her everything, a fear had packed her. What would happen if she would die?

'I was so scared' she whispered. 'The pain did not stop'

Legolas pulled away and kissed her, with his love for this maiden overwhelming him again. He had felt guilty, because he had promised her that he would not let anyone to harm her. But there she was, out of danger and ready to move on.

'Do not think about it, Sunglee, it is over. I was afraid as well, I did not know what I would do if I would lose you'

They hugged each other again and stayed like this for a few moments, feeling away from everyone and everything. Suddenly, Sunglee remembered something Eowyn had told her.

'Legolas…When I woke up, Eowyn told me that Aragorn fell from a cliff. Is it…Is it true?'

'Yes, my love' Legolas replied sadly. 'I am afraid it is true'

A loud sob was heard from her and her shoulders started shaking under Legolas's arms. Sunglee could not believe it. She knew Aragorn since she was little, he was there for her, he had saved her life. Legolas stroke her back to console her.

'Do not cry, Sunglee, do not cry, you have to stay calm. I am very sad as well, but we will face it together, will we not?'

Sunglee nodded in his arms. She now understood how unpredictable life was. Someone could be healthy and strong, but he could die at any moment. She thought about Arwen, her sister, who was leaving Middle Earth. Now that Aragorn was dead, her sister's departure, although painful, was not a bad idea anymore, for that way Arwen would never learn that the man she loved was dead. In the beautiful Undying Lands she would remember him and she would hope that he was well and happy and she would never feel the sorrow the death of a loved one would cause.

**A/N: Ok, mellon nins, another chapter has come to end and everything is alright. In the next chapter, Aragorn will come again, with the news that Uruk-hai are approaching.**


	25. Chapter 24: Fates and news

**A/N: Hey, guys, here I am again. Thank to all of you who read, review, favorite and follow, I'm really grateful to you :) So, Sunglee has survived and she and Legolas are happy together, Aragorn is alive and they are all determined to face the Uruks. BUT Lord Elrond, after realizing he could not prevent Sunglee from fighting, he insists to send Arwen away.**

**SmellofRoses- Thank you for your review, my friend, I am happy I didn't disappoint you :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Of course I would never kill Sunglee. I know many authors kill their protagonists as a twist, but this is too dramatic for me. I hope you'll like this one.**

**Poof double poof- Thanks a lot :D Well, sorry, but I can't tell you what will happen, I want you to await it. Besides, I'm actually following the storyline of the movies. Can't wait to read your story.**

**Athena's little owl12345- I'm really happy you liked it. I like your username a lot and I'm also delighted by the fact that you like Greek mythology :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, whether the movies or the books. **

Legolas and Sunglee were walking on the walls of Helms Deep, following Eowyn's advice, arm in arm. Sunglee was already much better and her cheeks had some color now.

They stopped at a corner on the walls and looked at the horizon. Legolas was very distant and Sunglee knew why. He was happy she had survived, but his sadness because of Aragorn's death was still there. The she-elf was sad as well, but now Legolas needed her strong. Without words, she placed her hands on his arms, stroking them lightly, and rested her head on his back. Legolas was very grateful to her, to her touch that was giving him comfort and warmth and was mending the pain. Then he remembered something and took off the Evenstar pendant that was hanging around his neck since he had found it. He took Sunglee's hand and gave it to her.

'It is yours' he told her.

The princess gasped at the sight of Arwen's jewel. Arwen had given it to Aragorn as a token of her love and her decision to stay with him. At that moment she could feel both Arwen and Aragorn next to her, they were bound in this pendant. But then she shook her head and gave it back to Legolas, who looked at her surprised.

'Keep it' she said gently. 'Keep it to remember him'

'But it belonged to your sister. You have the right to keep it'

'Arwen had given it to Aragorn' she reminded him, closing his fingers over the Evenstar. 'Aragorn was your closest friend. I am sure Arwen would want you to keep it'

Legolas left a loud sigh and smiled at her. Her kindness, the way she knew how to give him courage and hope, brought tears in his eyes and he stroke her cheek.

In a sudden they heard hooves approaching and looked at the path leading to Helms Deep. A dark brown horse was coming near, with a rider on its back.

'I think my eyes are mistaken, but this horse reminds me of Brego' Sunglee stated.

'I agree with you' Legolas replied. 'And the figure of the rider is very similar with Aragorn's'

At that moment the horse was so near, that they could see the rider clearly. The joy they felt was so great, that they packed each other's arm.

'Melamin! It is Aragorn indeed!' the she-elf yelled happily. 'He is alive!'

They ran as fast they could to greet him. A large crowd was around Aragorn and Gimli was hugging him with tears in his eyes. As Aragorn was walking to the Hall, where Theoden was, he saw Sunglee and Legolas.

'Aragorn!' Sunglee exclaimed and hugged him tightly. 'I am so happy to see you again! You scared us, we had thought you were dead!'

'Hannon le, Sunglee, I am happy as well' Aragorn answered while pulling away. 'And I am also very happy to see you alright'

Sunglee laughed and then stepped aside, delighted that the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas was not over. Legolas looked at him for a few minutes.

'Le abdollen' he said.

Sunglee looked towards him, not believing what she had heard. Legolas was considering his friend dead and the first thing he was saying to him was 'Le abdollen'? She shook her head. Legolas looked over Aragorn and a smile appeared on his face.

'You look terrible' he added.

Aragorn smiled and Sunglee could not help but chuckle. Legolas raised his hand and gave Aragorn the Evenstar pendant.

_The Evenstar will not change hands, my dear sister. It is not time, _Sunglee thought.

'Hannon le' Aragorn said to him and Legolas nodded.

Arwen was lying on a couch in Rivendell, lost in random thoughts, in a state of slumber. Someone would think she was asleep if her eyes were not open. She only turned her head and sat up when she heard her father entering her room.

'Arwen' he started, his voice gentle. 'Tollen i lu. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no cirar'

Arwen looked him in the eyes. She could understand why her father was insisting to send her to Valinor. He was worried about her, about her love for a mortal. But he could not understand that being away from him was worse than death.

'I have made my choice' she answered determined.

Lord Elrond stood in front of her. He never pressured his daughters for anything, but this time he would not give up. Arwen had taken her decision listening to her heart, not her mind. It was for her own good.

'He is not coming back' he told her. 'Why do you linger here when there is no hope?'

Arwen looked away. She had sensed why he was making these questions. He was trying to harden her, to make her reconsider her opinion.

'There is still hope' she whispered.

Her father walked across the room. He did not want to hurt her, but there was no other way. He had looked into her future, just like he had done with Sunglee's. And the only thing he saw was despair and sorrow.

'If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted' he said. 'If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality'

He remembered the vision he had, Arwen dressed in mourning robes, standing beside Aragorn, who was laying grey and dead wearing his crown and grasping his sword on the top of his tomb.

'Whether by the sword or by the slow decay of time' he continued 'Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the kings of Men, in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world'

He said these last words, praising Aragorn's glory, in an attempt to make Arwen feel better, for she would be happy that Aragorn had followed his destiny and would become a just and kind ruler, even though she would not be with him. His vision had changed after he had seen this and was now showing Aragorn's statue on a tomb. Arwen was at the end of it, alone and grieving.

'But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt, as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief under the fading trees until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent'

He heard Arwen gasp and turning towards her he realized she was crying.

'Arwen…There is nothing for you here, only death' he ended up, sat next to her and touched her cheek.

'A im, u-erin veleth lin?' he asked her with uncertainty. His daughter turned to him and, not holding anymore, dropped her head to his chest as he was wrapping his arms around her.

'Gerich veleth nin, ada' she whispered with a trembling voice.

Soon afterwards, cloaked and hooded Elves were leaving Rivendell. Arwen was amongst them, lost in her thoughts again, as if it was not she who was departing, as if she was watching the life of somebody else. She turned back to look at her father, who was standing on a balcony, and he looked back at her with concern. After the Elves had crossed the bridge of Imladris, Lord Elrond was still on the balcony, frowning. Now both of his daughters had left, following the path their fate had chosen. Sunglee in war and Arwen on the way to Valinor. The only thing that was hurting him, was the fact that he had separated the two sisters forever.

_" 'Tell it gently to Sunglee, I am afraid she will not endure the news' Arwen pleaded him before mounting Asfaloth. 'She may be strong, but deep down she is very sensitive. Tell her that I love her, that I wish her well and that, whatever happens, she will always be my little sister' "_

'A great host, you say?' Theoden said to Aragorn, who had informed them that a large army of Uruk-hai was heading to Helms Deep.

'All Isengard is emptied' Aragorn marked his words.

'How many?' the king of Rohan wanted to know and Aragorn thought for a while.

'Ten thousand strong at least' he said in the end, making everyone gasp.

'Ten thousand?' Sunglee repeated in disbelief.

'It is an army bred for one single purpose: to destroy the world of Men' Aragorn stated. 'They will be here by nightfall'

Theoden stood up from his seat and walked away.

'Let them come' he declared with despise.

As Gamling, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Sunglee were standing up to follow him, Legolas stopped the she-elf by holding her arm. Sunglee looked at him confused and Legolas hesitated.

'I guess it will not have any sense if I beg you to stay out of this' he told her.

'You are right. It has no sense'

'Not even if I tell you that you must rest?' Legolas tried again.

'Legolas' Sunglee said 'you know very well that even with an open wound I would fight. Now I am alright, I really am. I will fight and I will protect myself'

'Alright, I will not prevent you. But promise me that you will always make sure that I can see you. I will not do the mistake I did during the Warg attack. Do you promise me that?'

'Yes' Sunglee answered. 'We will fight together'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Melamin- My love

Hannon le- Thank you

Le abdollen- You are late

Tollen i lu. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no cirar- It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late.

A im, u-erin veleth lin?- Do I not also have your love?

Gerich veleth nin, ada- You have my love, father

**A/N: Ok, everyone, this is the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. You will have the next one later. **


	26. Chapter 25: Preparations for the battle

**A/N: Hey, guys :D Here's the next chapter, as I had promised. It shows the moments before the battle and the arrival of the Elves. Personally, when I saw the movie, I felt really sorry for Legolas at the scene he argued with Aragorn.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Hannon le, my loyal friend :) I'm sorry I made you tear up. Ah, I also hope I will find a man as loving and protective as Legolas, but, unfortunately, it seems there are very few true gentlemen, like our Elf is. Lucky girl Sunglee is, is she not?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own LOTR**

Theoden, Gamling, Aragorn, Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli walked to the gate of Helms Deep, discussing about the battle that was about to come.

'I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall' Theoden ordered Gamling, who nodded and walked off. 

'We will cover the causeway the gate from above' he informed the others. 'No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!'

'This is no rabble of mindless Orcs' Gimli disagreed. 'These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad'

'I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf' Theoden said arrogantly. 'I know how to defend my own keep'

Gimli seemed disgruntled, but did not react, and Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder as he was walking past him.

'They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn' Theoden went on. 'We have seen it before. Crops can be resown and homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them'

_Yes, my lord, but you forget that they are then thousand, _Sunglee thought, but stayed silent, knowing Theoden would not listen to her.

'They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people down to the last child' Aragorn repeated what he had said before.

'What would you have me do?' in Theoden's voice, both anger and despair were clear. 'Look at my men. Their courage hands by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance'

'Send our riders, my lord' the Ranger advised him. 'You must call for aid'

The Dwarf and the two Elves nodded in agreement, but the king's cautiousness towards other races did not allow him to agree.

'And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead'

'But Rivendell…' Sunglee interfered angrily, unable to keep her calmness. She could not hear Theoden to blame her own kin for indifference and not say something. But then Legolas held her from the wrist to make her stop, although she could tell from the strength of his touch that he was as angry as she.

'Stay calm, melda' he whispered in her ear.

'Gondor will answer' Aragorn said instead.

'Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?' Theoden asked furiously. 'Where was Gondor when the enemies closed in around us? No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone'

_No, we are not, _Sunglee thought, her hands balled in fists. _You believe we are alone, which is a huge difference'_

She could hear him giving instructions to Gamling and the other guards about getting the women and the children into the caves as fast as possible. Aragorn, Legolas and Sunglee followed them, trying to offer their help.

'We will place the reserves along the wall' Aragorn decided. 'They can support the archers from above the gate'

Sunglee's and Legolas's mind travelled to their bows and they felt the same eagerness to fight against the forces of Isengard. Sunglee's hand moved to her healed wound and smiled slyly. Now she would take her revenge. At that moment, she saw Eowyn running to them, looking upset.

'Aragorn!' she exclaimed. 'I am to be sent with the women into the caves!'

Sunglee gasped when she heard that. She knew how much Eowyn wanted to fight and it would comfort herself if she had her friend next to her.

'This is an honorable charge' Aragorn commented in an attempt to make her relax.

'To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return' Eowyn was not convinced. 'What renown is there in that?'

'My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?' Aragorn stated.

'Let me stand at your side' the shieldmaiden pleaded him. Sunglee was looking to Aragorn as well, agreeing with her.

'It is not in my power to command it' Aragorn apologized.

'You do not command to stay!' Eowyn answered passionately. 'They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!'

She looked meaningfully at him and suddenly everything became clear for Sunglee. Eowyn loved Aragorn. She did not feel anger for that, instead, she felt sorry for her. Love without response was one of the cruelest things in someone's life and inside her mind she thanked Legolas for the love she was feeling next to him.

Hours later, weapons were handed out in the armory. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Sunglee were there as well, the last two already with their quivers around their shoulders and their loyal bows in hand. Aragorn took hold of a sword and put it down again. He walked through the men towards Gimli, who was sitting down.

'Farmers, farriers, stable boys' he said to himself. 'These are no soldiers'

'Most have seen too many winters' said Gimli.

'Or too few' Legolas added.

Sunglee looked around and realized her companions were right. Most of them were either very old or very young. She could not suppress a low sob when she saw children being forced to fight in a very fierce battle. They had no experience, while the Uruks were much more and much stronger.

'Look at them. They are frightened' Legolas had the same opinion with her. 'I can see it in their eyes'

The loud conversations in the armory stopped and everybody, including Aragorn, turned to look at the prince. Legolas blushed slightly, feeling uncomfortable, but Sunglee returned their look.

_Why are you looking like this? He did not say anything wrong. We are all frightened._

'Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!' Legolas continued bravely.

'Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras' Aragorn tried to explain.

'Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri' Legolas's voice became desperately. 'Natha daged dhaer!'

'Then I shall die as one of them!' Aragorn yelled.

Sunglee was looking from one to another, her eyes filled with tears. She could not see the two friends arguing and she could understand Legolas's reaction. Although he was a born archer, the number of the enemies could not be underestimated. He would lose his temper sooner or later and she hoped Aragorn would see this also. But the Ranger glared at Legolas for a while and then walked off. Legolas wanted to follow him, but Gimli held his arm.

'Let him go, lad' he told him calmly. 'Let him be'

The preparations for the battle continued and soon everybody had his weapon. The women and the children were safe in the caves. The younger boys, especially the ones who were using a sword for the first times, were asking for advice from the elder, who were encouraging them.

In the armory, Sunglee had filled her quiver with a few more arrows, provided to her by a soldier. Suddenly, she found Legolas sitting at a corner, his arms around his knees. She knew immediately what he was thinking, sat down next to him and squeezed his hand.

'Do not let guilt fill your heart' she whispered.

'Maybe Aragorn is right, Sunglee' he said. 'Maybe I am a coward'

'No!' she answered intensively. 'Legolas, I swear, if you say this again, I will ask from Gimli to hit your head with his axe! You are not a coward, do you understand?'

'But' he insisted 'but you saw his reaction, everybody's reaction'

'Legolas' now Sunglee was calm again 'it is natural to be afraid. We are very few compared to them. But Aragorn believes that there is always hope, this is why he got so angry'

Legolas looked at her and in his blue eyes she could still see the doubt. She squeezed his hand even more tightly.

'You know it was not his intention' her voice was sweet and gentle. 'He considers you a very close friend. Please, go and talk to him, I am sure he is not angry anymore'

Legolas remained silent for a while, thinking about her words. Then, he smiled to her and Sunglee felt lighter, for she knew that everything would be well again.

'You are right' he told her. 'Thank you, my love'

He kissed her on the forehead and searched for Aragorn. He found him putting on his chainmail. Legolas took Aragorn's sword and handed it to him. Aragorn took it and nodded towards him.

'We have trusted you this far' Legolas started. 'You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair'

'U-moe edaved, Legolas' Aragorn answered smiling and the two friends patted each other on the shoulder. At that moment, Sunglee approached them and smiled widely. Then Gimli appeared, struggling with his chainmail shirt, which was obviously too long for him.

'If we had time, I would get this adjusted' he mumbled. 'It is a little tight across the chest'

Aragorn, Legolas and Sunglee grinned at each other. But before anyone of them could speak, they heard a horn sounding. Sunglee gasped, recognizing it at once.

'That is no Orc horn' she said and ran out of the room, followed by her friends. When they arrived at the gates, they found a large elven army marching through the gates of Helms Deep, led by Haldir, who was speaking with Theoden.

'I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together'

He noticed Aragorn, Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli running towards them and smiled.

'We come to honor this alliance' he announced proudly.

'Mae govannen, Haldir' Aragorn greeted them and hugged the Elf. 'You are most welcome'

As Legolas hugged Haldir, the Elves swiftly turned towards him and stood to attention.

'We are proud to fight alongside Men once more' Haldir said.

Theoden smiled, bowed and left. At that moment, Haldir saw the Rivendell princess and bowed deeply towards her, while Sunglee responded with a curtsey.

'Lady Sunglee, I am most delighted to see you safe. Your father sends his love to you and hopes you are well. It will be my honor to fight next to you'

'The honor is all mine, Haldir' Sunglee answered. 'I thank you for coming'

She could not prevent to throw a triumphant look towards the direction Theoden had gone. He was the one who had refused to call for aid and aid had come. With new courage, she followed Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir to the Wall, ready for the battle to start.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Melda- My beloved

Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig- And they should be three hundred against ten thousand

Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras- They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras

Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!- Aragorn, they can not win this fight. They are all going to die!

U-moe edaved, Legolas- There is nothing to forgive, Legolas

Mae govannen- Welcome

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it for now. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews. xx**


	27. Chapter 26: The battle of Helms Deep

**A/N: Hello, everyone, how are you? Well, here's the chapter with the battle of Helms Deep.**

**SmellofRoses- I'm glad you liked it. I sent you a PM about the Elvish language, I hope it helped you.**

**Stella-of-the-Stars- Hey, Stella :) Here's the chapter with the battle, hope you'll enjoy it. Don't worry, this time everybody will be alright :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does.**

The night had fallen. Men were standing ready and armed on the battlements of Helms Deep, while along the top of the Deeping Wall, Elves were lined up, watching the Uruk-hai armies advancing with lit torches. Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli were standing next to each other. Gimli, who was too short to see over the wall, was not very satisfied.

'You could have picked a better spot!' he complained to Legolas, who smiled.

Aragorn, who was walking through the Elves, stopped behind them.

'Well, lad' said Gimli 'whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night'

Sunglee looked at him reproachfully, thinking this was not the best way to have courage before the battle. Legolas, thinking the same, tried to lighten the tension.

'Your friends are with you, Aragorn' he told him determined.

'Let us hope they last the night' added the Dwarf, marking the word 'they'.

Aragorn smiled at them and then walked away to give instructions to the Elves. Suddenly, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled through the skies and rain started to fall. Sunglee left a joyful yell when she felt the rain drops on her face, for they could not wish for a better weather. The rain would slow the Uruks and it would prevent them to see clearly at them…

_…and at the arrows you will get as a gift, _she completed her thought.

The army drew closer. The Uruk Captain stood on a rock and raised his hand. Aragorn, still walking through the Elves, was trying to lessen their fear.

'A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!' he said.

In a sudden, the Uruk-hai, following their captain's sign, stopped marching forward. Gimli was jumping up and down, trying to see over the wall.

'What is happening out there?' he asked the Elves.

'Shall I describe it to you?' Legolas answered mockingly. 'Or would you like me to find you a box?'

Sunglee started laughing loudly at these words. There it was again. The deep bonds they had with each other were allowing them to tease each other even during the war. Legolas took her hand and smiled encouraging towards her. Sunglee smiled back at him, tensed because of the battle, but happy she was fighting with him.

'Whatever happens tonight' he whispered 'know that I love you over everything on this earth'

'I love you too, Legolas' Sunglee whispered back.

The Uruks stamped their spears on the ground and that prevented them to say anything more. Aragorn took out his sword and held it in front of him.

'Tangado a chadad!' he shouted to the Elves, who loaded their bows with arrows and aimed them at the enemies.

_Bow of the Galadhrim, be my companion, _Sunglee prayed.

'Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc' Legolas helped them, answering to their unasked question where they should hit the Uruk-hai with the heavy armor.

'Leithio i philinn!' Aragorn commanded.

Arrows rained down on the Uruks and many of them fell dead, although the amount was very small compared with the total number.

'Did they hit anything?' Gimli wanted to know, but nobody answered to him.

Gamling and Aragorn ordered the Elves to fire again, which had as a result that even more Uruk-hai were killed. As an answer, the Uruks started to shoot at the Elves with their cross-bows, killing many of them, while others set ladders against the Deeping Wall.

'Oh no!' yelled Sunglee.

'Pendraith!' shouted Aragorn.

'Good!' exclaimed Gimli, delighted he would fight. 'Send them to me! Come on!'

The bezerker Uruks were raised on the ends of the ladders as they were pushed to the top of the Wall. One aimed with its arrow at Sunglee's head, but the princess's arrow landed on its throat before it could fire, sending it dead to the ground.

'Swords! Swords!' gave Aragorn the new command and the Elves who were carrying swords quickly obeyed, while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sunglee, Haldir and the rest were fighting and killing the bezerkers as they appeared. After Gimli had killed one from the ground as it was standing over him, he turned to Legolas.

'Legolas! Two already!' he said proudly.

Legolas grinned and stopped for a while.

'I am on 17!' he replied laughing.

Sunglee rolled her eyes at the skies with fake despair. In reality, she was counting silently the enemies she was killing and she was on 17 as well. But she preferred to keep this for herself until the battle was over.

'I will have no pointy-ear outscoring me!' the Dwarf growled, turned and killed an Uruk-hai just as it reached the top of the wall. Legolas fired two more arrows and turned towards Gimli.

'Nineteen!' he informed him.

They continued to fight. Aragorn pushed down one ladder, which fell and killed many of the Uruks which were still on the ground. Gimli was standing on the Deeping Wall, swinging his axe and killing Uruks with each sweep as they were climbing up the ladders.

'17! 18! 19! 20! 21!' he was counting at the same time.

A pack of Uruk-hai were advancing on the causeway towards the Main Gates, protected by the shields on their backs. Aragorn noticed them and rushed through the Elves pointing at them.

'Causeway!'

The Elves turned to fire arrows at them and the ones at the side of the group fell dead. In a sudden, a huge metal ball was carried roughly by two Uruk-hai and placed under the wall next to the sluice gates. Another pair brought another ball. The way was cleared and a bezerker came running and holding a lit torch. The Ranger saw it and called for Legolas.

'Togo hon dad, Legolas!' he told him.

The Mirkwood prince took aim with his arrow and shot the bezerker in the shoulder, but this did not stop it. Sunglee ran worried next to him and watched.

'Dago hon! Dago hon!' Aragorn shouted.

Legolas shot another arrow into the other shoulder of the Uruk, but the bezerker dived into the sluice. Sunglee took out an arrow in an attempt to help Legolas, but he grabbed her arm.

'No, Sunglee. Even if we kill him, another Uruk will take the torch. We will run out of arrows' he explained and she nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the bomb exploded, demolishing the wall and making masonry fly everywhere. Aragorn and Gimli were knocked out and fell to the ground. As the Uruk-hai ran through the gap in the wall, water rushed through it. The pack of Uruks advancing through the Gate had grown and was close to the Gate. Other Uruks barged through the pack with a massive ram.

'Brace the gate!' Theoden ordered.

Soldiers raced to the back of the Gate and braced themselves as the Uruk-hai rammed it. Other men lifted up their barricade and threw rocks and spears at the enemies.

'Hold them! Stay firm!' Theoden went on.

As more bezerkers were streaming through the gap that was created in the wall, Aragorn came round and shook his head. Gimli, sitting up, still on the top of the wall, noticed the Uruks running towards him. He ran and leaped into the pack from the wall, surviving the jump and standing in the pool of water in the wall. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards by an Uruk-hai and landed under the water. Aragorn raised his sword, gesturing to the Elves behind him.

'Hado I philinn!' he commanded.

He raced towards the advancing Uruk-hai as hundreds of Elves followed them. In the meantime, Sunglee was killing Uruk after Uruk with her arrows, but in a sudden the enemies approaching her were too many for her. Legolas, from the top of the Deeping Wall, saw what the problem was. He grabbed an Uruk shield and threw it in front of him, using it to slide down the steps, firing arrows at the same times. When he reached the bottom, he released the shield straight into the body of an Uruk-hai. Sunglee smiled at him with gratitude.

'Hannon le, melamin'

'This is why I told you to be in my eyesight during the battle' he responded. 'So that we could come to each other's aid as fast as possible'

Gimli, meanwhile, surfaced from underneath the water and was grabbed by Aragorn, who dragged him away as the Uruks flew through the gap in the wall, fought by the Elves. Legolas, Gimli, Sunglee and Aragorn continued to fight and kill the Uruk-hai behind the Deeping Wall. Theoden looked on and shouted to Aragorn.

'Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!'

'Nan Barad! Nan barad!' Aragorn obeyed at once. 'Haldir, nan Barad!'

Haldir nodded and gestured to his Elves. Legolas and an elven warrior grabbed Gimli on either arm and carried him away.

'What are you doing? What are you stopping for?' Gimli asked furiously.

Haldir was still beckoning the Elves to leave. As he turned to run he killed an Uruk, but then another ran up to him and stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to stumble. To make it worse, the Uruk stabbed him in the back afterwards.

'Haldir!' screamed Sunglee in horror, watching one of the bravest fighters she had ever met fall. Aragorn, hearing her scream and noticing the Elf as well, fought his way to the top of the wall. Haldir knelt seeing many of his kin dead on the ground before him. As Aragorn reached him and grabbed hold of him, Haldir fells back in his arms, dead. Aragorn placed a hand on his own chest and then on Haldir's. He suddenly noticed the Uruks running towards him, he leaped up, punched an Uruk and jumped to the top of a propped up ladder, swinging it to the ground and falling with it. He then jumped into a group of Uruk-hai on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the Gate, other Uruk-hai were still battering down the Gate with their ram. They made a hole in it and fired their cross-bows through the hole, killing many men. Soldiers were giving orders to brace the gate. Theoden, on top of the Hornburg Wall, was speaking to Gamling and his other captain.

'To the gate! Draw your swords!'

They attempted to push the Uruks away. Aragorn ran up with the remaining soldiers into the Keep. Theoden was stabbed in the arm by a long spear and Gamling dragged him to safety.

'We can not hold much longer' Gamling stated.

Indeed, the Gate was starting to give way. Aragorn appeared, touched Theoden's arm and joined the battle.

'How long do you need?' he asked the king of Rohan.

'As long as you can give me' Theoden answered and took his sword back. Aragorn nodded and pushed Gimli into a side passage. The two friends opened a secret side door on the right hand site of the causeway on the rocks, but there was a large gap between the rocks and the causeway.

'Come on! We can take them!' said Gimli with confidence.

'It is a long way' Aragorn reminded him.

The Dwarf seemed to think for a while, then took his decision.

'Toss me' he mumbled and Aragorn looked at him.

'What?'

'I can not jump the distance' Gimly's voice was full both with anger and shame. 'Toss me'

Aragorn nodded and reached down to Gimli's back. Gimli closed his eyes.

'Do not tell the Elves' he pleaded him and Aragorn, despite the situation, had to laugh.

'Not a word' he promised and threw Gimli onto the causeway amongst the Uruk-hai, jumping after him. The fought the enemies off, leaving the gate free from attack. Meanwhile, on the ground before Helms Deep, Uruks were launching massive grappling hooks attached to ropes at the Hornburg Wall. Sunglee saw this and quickly fired an arrow at one of the ropes, causing the ladder to fall back to the ground, crushing many Uruk-hai.

'Gimli! Aragorn!' Theoden called for them. 'Get out of there!'

Legolas, seeing their plight, threw a rope down to them from the top of the wall. Aragorn grabbed hold of it and with his other arm held onto Gimli. Legolas and Sunglee, with the help of a soldier, pulled up the rope and dragged them over the rope.

'Are you alright?' Sunglee asked with concern.

'Certainly, my lass' said Gimli.

Suddenly they heard Theoden's voice, for the first time with a tone of fear in it.

'They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!'

'Retreat?' Sunglee repeated. 'But if we retreat we are all dead! Can he not understand this?'

'Let us do what he says, melda' Legolas told her gently, rubbing her shoulder.

'Hurry! Inside!' yelled Aragorn. 'Get them inside!'

They ran in the Keep, but the Uruks were using their ram to batter dows the doors of the Great Hall. Men were running to barricade them from behind.

'The fortress is taken. It is over' Theoden sighed.

'You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it' Aragorn replied while running with Legolas to carry more barricades. 'They still defend it. They have dies defending it. Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?'

'There is one passage' Gamling informed him. 'It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many'

Aragorn smiled to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance'

Gamling nodded and left at once. Theoden was staring at the doors of the hall, looking lost.

'So much death' he mumbled. 'What can Men do against such reckless hate?'

_Do not dare to lose your hope now_, Sunglee thought. _We are still here. We are still fighting!_

'Ride out with me!' Aragorn told Theoden. 'Ride out and meet them'

'For death and glory' said Theoden with new courage.

'For Rohan. For your people' the Ranger added.

'The sun is rising' stated Gimli.

Hearing this, a sudden memory came in Aragorn's mind. Gandalf. His words before he left.

_" 'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east' "_

'Yes' Theoden's voice made him concentrate again. 'The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time'

'Yes!' Gimli cried out.

'Let this be the hour when we draw swords together' Theoden ended, smiling.

Gimli ran away to blow the horn. Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Sunglee mounted their horses, prepared for the slaughter that would follow, ready to face death. As the doors were breaking down, Theoden's eyes had a sparkle of determination.

'Fell deeds, awake' he said. 'Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!'

He out on his helmet and Aragorn drew his sword, while Sunglee put an arrow on her bow and Gimli blew the horn, the sound of which was heard clearly through Helms Deep. The Uruks broke through the inner door and Theoden raised his sword in the air.

'Forth Eorlingas!' he yelled.

They galloped through the masses of Uruk-hai through the hall, killing those in their path. Gimli sounded the horn again as they left Helms Deep and rode onto the causeway, where hundreds of Uruk-hai still crowded. Suddenly Aragorn was drawn to a white light and looked up. Gandalf appeared on top of the hill next to Helms Deep riding Shadowfax, with Eomer next to him. The two men exchanged a few words and then the Rohirrim rode up behind Eomer. The Uruks stopped fighting and looked up. Sunglee could not suppress a laughter.

_This is not a very pleasant surprise for you, is it?_

Eomer, Gandalf and the Rohirrim rode down the steep hill towards the Uruks, who surged forward, holding their spears in front of them. As Gandalf neared the Uruk-hai, he sent out a bright white light from his staff, blinding them. They rode over the Uruks and into their masses, killing and fighting. The Uruk-hai, understanding the battle was lost, started fleeing from Helms Deep. Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas rode after them. Sunglee wanted to follow them, but Gimli grabbed her arm.

'No, Sunglee, let them go' he advised her. 'They will soon come back. Go and look after your horse'

Sunglee looked at Aliyana, at her loyal mare, and caressed her mane.

'Well done, Aliyana, my brave horse' she whispered. Then she looked again at the direction her companions had left, waiting eagerly for their return and ready to face everything that would follow.

Elvish words/phrases used:

A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas- Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!

Tangado a chadad- Prepare to fire

Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc- Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm

Leithio i philinn- Release the arrows

Pendraith- Ladders

Togo hon dad, Legolas- Bring him down, Legolas

Dago hon! Dago hon!- Kill him! Kill him!

Hado I philinn- Release arrows

Hannon le- Thank you

Melamin- My love

Nan Barad- To the Keep

Melda- My beloved

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for your reviews. By the way, in your reviews, I would like you to guess who killed most enemies: Gimli, Legolas or Sunglee?**


	28. Chapter 27: Overthrows in Isengard

**A/N: Ok, guys, here we are again :) So, the battle of Helms Deep is over and the big question is: Who is the winner of the competition "Who killed the most enemies?" The Dwarf, the Elf or the she-elf? Also, we are now entering the storyline of 'The Return of the King', where we FINALLY get rid of Saruman!**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, I was crying as well, especially when Haldir died, I liked him a lot. Well, let's see if your bet will be the right one ;)**

**SmellofRoses- Thank you so much, I'm happy you liked it. I was afraid it would get confusing and I'm really glad you said it was alright :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', I only own Sunglee.**

The defeated Uruk-hai were running to where a forest of trees had suddenly appeared. Eomer was riding out in front of his uncle, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas.

'Stay out of the forest!' he warned them, looking cautiously around. 'Keep away from the trees!'

They stood and watched as the Uruks fled into the woods. The trees began to move and screams were heard from the Uruk-hai as the trees were catching them in their branches and killing them. The five men returned to Helms Deep, which seemed safe again, now that the battle was over. When Aragorn found Eowyn, happy that everything had gone well, hugged her tightly. In the meantime, Legolas had spotted Sunglee walking among the corpses. When she saw him, she ran and threw herself into his arms with tears of relief running down her beautiful face.

'You are so brave, melda' Legolas whispered. 'You fought like a lion!'

'For a moment I had thought we would not survive' the she-elf admitted. 'But we are all here, safe and alive'

'And we are ready to face everything that is about to come' Legolas added looking at her tenderly. Then his eyes caught Gimli, sitting on a dead Uruk and smoking his pipe. A sly smile appeared on his face.

'Come, let us go to Master Dwarf' he said to her. Sunglee, remembering their competition, chuckled and followed him. They approached Gimli, who looked with curiosity at them.

'Final count' Legolas announced, stroking his bow and making a dramatic pause '42'

'42?' Gimli repeated, pretending to be impressed. 'Oh! That is not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43!'

For a few moments Legolas did not answer, but suddenly he drew swiftly an arrow and shot it at the Uruk the Dwarf was sitting on.

'43' he said satisfied. Sunglee covered her mouth in order not to laugh. Whatever they were doing, it had no sense, for she had killed 48 Uruk-hai.

'He was already dead!' Gimli told Legolas, slightly angry.

'He was twitching' the prince disagreed, looking so innocent that he looked as if he was a young elfling again.

'He was twitching' now Gimli was sounding very angry 'because he has got my axe embedded in his nervous system!'

At this comment, Sunglee could not hold on anymore. She started laughing so hysterically, that Legolas and Gimli turned startled towards her.

'What is so funny, my lady?' Legolas asked.

'The funny thing is, my lords' the Rivendell princess replied 'that none of you won'

The two men exchanged surprised looks, not expecting such an answer. Gimli, thinking that Sunglee was only trying to defend Legolas, became even more furious.

'What do you mean? He killed 42 Uruk-hai and I killed 43!'

'My dear Gimli' Sunglee spoke again 'have you forgotten that I was fighting as well? And I was counting'

Gimli frowned at this announcement, but it did not bother him, for he did not think that a woman would ever beat him. Legolas, instead, knowing how good she was, looked at her with respect.

'And what is your final count?' he wanted to know.

'My final count is…48'

Legolas gasped in awe and patted her on the back as a sign he was proud of her. Not only did she deserve the victory, but the difference could also not be underestimated. Gimli, on the other hand, could not believe it.

'Not only was I beaten by an Elf' he growled 'but by a she-elf as well. Oh, I suppose that the moment of my triumph has to wait'

'Do you not remember what Sunglee had said to a guard when we arrived at Edoras?' Legolas reminded him. 'You should never underestimate a woman, for it is a very dangerous thing to do'

Later, Gandalf rode to the top of the hill at the side of Helms Deep with Eomer, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Sunglee, Aragorn and Gamling. Although the battle of Helms Deep was victorious for them, the war was not over yet.

'Saruman's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift' the wizard told them.

They looked to the other side of the hill, at the direction of Mordor. The sky was much darker at the horizon, turning red at some spots, while thunder and lightning was erupting. The two Elves felt a cold chill running down their spine.

'The battle of Helms Deep is over' Gandalf went on. 'The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits'

Sunglee remembered something Galadriel had told her when she was a little girl. She had said that everybody were considering her something very important, something she was not feeling.

_'The important is how you think about yourself, Sunglee Anorwen. But never forget that even the smallest can change the future'_

This thought helped the young she-elf to have courage and she regained her faith on Frodo's and Sam's mission. Gandalf was right, the battle of Middle Earth would come. And they would be there to fight.

Later that day, the king of Rohan and his companions were riding through the forest looking very warily, afraid of the power and the magic that was clear in the atmosphere. Their destination was Saruman's workshop, Isengard, where Merry and Pippin were, hoping they would find them alive. Some hours later they arrived. Legolas and Sunglee, with their elven ears, could hear distant laughter and singing voices. They looked at each other, not knowing what to think, and pressed their legs on the side of their horses to make them go faster.

What they saw increased their surprise. They expected Isengard to be full with Orcs working, Saruman giving them orders and the two Hobbits being captured. But what had remained was only ruins, on the top of which Merry and Pippin were sitting, drinking, smoking and laughing. When they saw the horses, they stood up and Pippin saluted them with his mug.

'My lords and my lady, welcome to Isengard!' Merry greeted them joyfully.

The riders did not answer. They were staring at their lost friends as if they were seeing them for the first time. They were in agony for so long and they had found them celebrating. Gimli could not keep his temper and burst out.

'You young rascals!' he yelled. 'A merry hunt you have led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!'

'We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts' said Pippin while eating a sandwich. 'The salted pork is particularly good'

'Salted pork?' the Dwarf repeated, having lost his previous impetuosity and Sunglee laughed.

'Hobbits' Gandalf sighed shaking his head.

'We are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard' Merry started to explain.

_Management? Does he mean that Saruman has no longer power over this place? But this is another victory against him! _Sunglee thought happily and remembered what Gandalf had told them about the awakening of the Ents.

After Pippin sat behind Gamling and Merry behind Eomer, they approached the high tower of Orthanc, which was made of black stone. Suddenly, a tree came towards them and everybody gasped at its sight. The legends they had heard about the Ents were becoming reality in front of their eyes.

'Hoooom, young Master Gandalf' he told the wizard 'I am happy you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here locked in this tower'

All of them looked at the top of Orthanc, feeling both afraid and determined. Since Saruman had gone with Sauron's side, he had lethal powers.

'Show yourself' whispered Aragorn.

'Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous' Gandalf warned him.

'Well then, let us just have his head and be done with it' Gimli suggested eagerly.

'No' Gandalf disagreed. 'We need him alive'

At that moment, Saruman made his appearance. Sunglee's breath became heavier when she saw him, for his evil nature could not be overlooked, especially his dark eyes. He seemed to have this influence on her and Legolas, for they were Elves, as it was happening with the dark speech of Mordor.

'You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King' Saruman said 'and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?'

_I would prefer to jump into Mount Doom than having peace with you, you traitor_, the Rivendell princess thought.

'We shall have peace' Theoden replied, making everyone look at him. 'We shall have peace' he continued 'when you answer for the burning of Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn as they lay against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! We shall have peace when you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows!'

'Gibbets and crows!' Saruman's voice was filled with despise. 'Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess…the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the key of Barad-dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?'

'Your treachery has already cost many lives' was Gandalf's response. 'Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel'

'So you have come here for information' the evil White Wizard concluded and pulled out a black orb. 'I have some for you. Something feasters in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this, do you not, Gandalf? You can not think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor! This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king!'

Aragorn looked at him, not with hate, but as if he was giving him right. There were times where he doubted if he would be a good king. Saruman noticed this and went on satisfied.

'Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death'

'You are right, Saruman, but it will not lead to his death, but to yours and Sauron's!' Sunglee hissed. Legolas looked worried at her, afraid that Saruman would hurt her. The wizard turned towards her, smiling evilly.

'I do not know you, woman' he told her 'but it is not difficult for me to guess who you are, for you look very much like someone who used to be my friend. You come from Rivendell and your father is Elrond Halfelven'

The she-elf did not speak, but only returned his gaze with her light grey eyes sparkling with anger. Saruman, though, interpreted her silence as agreement.

'Your father disappointed me, princess. When the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the 13 Dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield arrived in Imladris, he asked for my counsel and I gave him my advise willingly. But now, instead of following the path of logic and offer his services to Sauron, who will dominate Middle Earth, he agrees to send the Halfling to Mount Doom. And this will lead him to his ruin'

'He will see your ruin before you see his!' Sunglee yelled. Unable to control herself anymore, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow.

'No!' Gandalf stopped her intensively. 'Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!'

'Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!'

In a sudden, Grima Wormtongue appeared behind Saruman, pale and frowned as always.

'Grima!' Theoden exclaimed in an attempt to bring his old servant on their side. 'You need not to follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!'

Everybody looked at him with disbelief, having experienced only Wormtongue's evil side. So they were all surprised when they saw him seeming as if he would come down.

'A man of Rohan?' Saruman interfered. 'What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Theoden, Horse Master. You are a lesser son of great sires!'

'Grima, come down!' Theoden insisted. 'Be free of him!'

'Free? He will never be free!' shouted Saruman.

'No' Wormtongue said suddenly. He was looking at Saruman with anger and hate and everybody started to hope that maybe there was still a chance. Saruman turn to him and slapped him to the ground.

'Get down, cur!'

'Saruman!' Gandalf spoke again. 'You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!'

'You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!' said Saruman.

In a sudden and before anyone could realize what was happening, Wormtongue attacked Saruman with a knife, stabbing him many times in the back. Legolas aimed an arrow at Wormtongue and shot him right in the heart. Saruman fell from Orthanc and was impaled on a wheel below. Pippin put his hand on his mouth from the shock and all of them were feeling numb, not daring to believe that Sauron's most dangerous servant was dead.

'Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free' Gandalf ordered, breaking the silence. 'The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike'

The water wheel turned and Saruman disappeared beneath the water. Everybody sighed, feeling they were rid of a heavy burden.

'The filth of Saruman is washing away' said Treebeard. 'Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees'

Pippin saw something in the water, dismounted and went to look better. He picked up the orb Saruman was holding previously and looked at it with astonishment. It was the Palantir, which was allowing the wizard to see everything that was happening and it could torment someone to death.

'Bless my bark!' Treebeard exclaimed.

'Peregrin Took!' Gandalf was sounding scared. 'I will take that, my lad. Quickly now!'

The Hobbit handed the Palantir to him and Gandalf wrapped it up. There was silence again, for the companions did not know what to do.

'Come' said Theoden. 'We ride back to Edoras'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Melda- My beloved

**A/N: Ok, folks, that's it for now, hope you liked the chapter :) Tomorrow evening you'll have the next one xx**


	29. Chapter 28: Feasts and torments

**A/N: Hello, mellon nins, what's up? Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, but my stupid computer stuck and for one moment I had thought the enitre chapter was lost. But, thank the Valar, everything went well, hope you'll like the chapter.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you for reviewing. Yep, of course Sunglee would win, I simply had to make Gimli lose by a she-elf ;) Hahaha, I also love Treebeard, especially when he says "young master Gandalf" I laugh like crazy every time.**

**SmellofRoses- Hannon le, my friend :D Yeah, girl power rules, hahahaha! Also, I remember you said you love the romantic moments between Legolas and Sunglee...This chapter has one, I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', only the characters I create. (Sunglee: Yay, thanks for having me killing the most enemies, but why didn't you make me kill Saruman as well? Me: Because Gandalf had to stop the one who was about to kill him and because Grima killed him in the original series...If it was in my power, you would kill him)**

The same night they arrived in Edoras, they were gathered in the Golden Hall of Meduseld to celebrate their victory in Helms Deep and honor those who had died during the battle. Eowyn knelt in front of Theoden, offered him a goblet of wine and retired behind him. The king raised the goblet in toast to the people of Rohan.

'Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country' he said formally. 'Hail the victorious dead!'

'Hail!' the people cried out, returning his toast. Aragorn hesitated for a few seconds, thinking in silence about the dead, before taking a sip. Eowyn approached him smiling, with a goblet in her hand, which Aragorn accepted.

'Westu Aragorn, hal' she wished him gently.

Aragorn drank, nodded towards her and walked away with a little smile on his face and Eowyn's gaze following him. Theoden came and looked at his niece.

'I am very happy for you' he told her. 'He is an honorable man'

'You both are honorable men' answered Eowyn with emotion marking her voice.

'It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory' Theoden stated and a shade of melancholy passed over his eyes, although he quickly smiled when he saw Eowyn looking at him with concern.

'Ah, do not listen to me' he went on. 'You are young and tonight is for you'

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were on a table, dancing and singing as loud they could, with many people around them, who seemed to be very entertained.

'Oh, you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you will never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown!' the two Hobbits sang. 'You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true comes from the "Green Dragon"!'

Loud laughter and applause followed their performance. Gandalf and Sunglee, who were standing near a column, were clapping as well, happy both for having Merry and Pippin back and for their joy, despite the hardships they had been through when they were captured by the Uruk-hai. Aragorn walked up and joined them.

'No news from Frodo?' he asked Gandalf, hoping he had learned something while he was away.

'No word' Gandalf replied. 'Nothing'

'We have time' the Ranger tried to give them hope. 'Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor'

The she-elf nodded, agreeing with him, but Gandalf looked at them with uncertainty, having Saruman's words still in his mind, afraid of how Frodo was and if he was alive.

'Do we know that?'

'What does your heart tell you?' Sunglee asked him softly and the wizard smiled to her, to this maiden who had confronted so many dangers and had never complained.

'It tells me that Frodo is alive' he answered after thinking for a moment. 'Yes…Yes, he is alive'

The three companions smiled to each other with new faith and then turned again to see Merry and Pippin, who were dancing again, until Sunglee broke the silence.

'Pardon me, but I will go to find Legolas'

'Of course, Sunglee' Aragorn's smile grew wider. 'You fought very hard and you deserve a rest. Go and have fun'

After searching for a while, Sunglee found him at a table with Eomer. Empty tankards were everywhere and Gimli was lying unconscious on the ground. The two men were laughing, but once they saw the young princess coming towards them, they stopped and Legolas gave her an innocent smile.

'My lords' said Sunglee inclining her head.

'My lady' Eomer responded politely with a small bow.

Sunglee looked at the Dwarf and took an expression as if she was ready to laugh.

'What happened to him?' she wanted to know.

'He challenged me to a drinking game' Legolas informed her. 'I think you can make your conclusions about who won on your own'

Sunglee nodded and then started laughing loudly, making some men next to them look at her with curiosity. Eomer and Legolas joined her and only after many minutes they became serious again.

'Now, you have to excuse me, I will go to find my sister' Eomer said and left discretely, knowing the two Elves would surely want to spend some moments alone.

'Are you well?' Legolas asked her. 'If you are tired, feel free to go and get some sleep'

'Do not be worried, I am fine' Sunglee reassured him, touched by his concern for her. 'I only think about what Gandalf had said about the enemy moving against us'

'It is good to have your eyes open, but what is meant to come will come and we will be there to face it'

'You are right' Sunglee agreed, her smile having faded from her face. 'It is just that…'

'What?' Legolas encouraged her to continue. 'Tell me, my love, say what is bothering you'

'Well' Sunglee hesitated 'Haldir's death made me understand that we do not know what will happen and if we will live tomorrow. This is why I want to beg you to be careful and not do reckless moves during the war. If I lose you, I swear to my life, I will…'

'Shh' Legolas comforted her, caressing her hand. 'Nothing will happen to me, I promise, as long as you look after yourself as well'

'Do you remember when I wished you farewell, back in Imladris?' Sunglee left a small laughter. 'You had said you wanted a reason to return alive and I had said I wanted a reason to die for. And both of us are here, fighting for the same purpose'

Legolas smiled tenderly, took her hand and kissed it above the knuckles, just like he had done in Rivendell. At that moment and although he was in the middle of a war, he was feeling the happiest man of Middle Earth.

Many hours later, the Golden Hall was scattered with sleeping bodies. Aragorn was moving stealthily across the room and went out of the door. In the main hall, Eowyn was sleeping at the centre of the room next to the fire. Aragorn walked past her to the fire and moved the logs around to make it burn. Then he pulled her dress down to her ankle and her collar up to her neck.

'What time is it?' the young woman asked with closed eyes.

'Not yet dawn' Aragorn whispered.

He turned to leave, but Eowyn grabbed his hand, making him stop.

'I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before me feet. A light shone behind me but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting' she ended up and a single tear ran down her face.

'Night changes many thoughts' Aragorn consoled her, clutching her hand. 'Sleep, Eowyn. Sleep while you can'

He left and went outside. As he wanted to light his pipe and sit on the stairs, he saw Legolas standing at the wall and looking at the distance and he walked over to him.

'The stars are veiled' the Elf told him with a strangely calm voice. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving'

Suddenly he had a very bad feeling and he had the impression of suffocating. He turned towards his friend with fear in his eyes.

'He is here!'

At that moment a terrible scream, which they recognized as Pippin's, was heard from inside and Merry's voice calling for help. Aragorn and Legolas rushed into the hall and found Pippin struggling on the floor, holding the Palantir.

'Help him!' shouted Merry.

Aragorn grabbed the orb from the Hobbit, but fell to the ground as well, struggling and with Legolas trying to hold him, until he could drop it on the floor. Gandalf threw a blanket over it, looking very angry.

'Fool of a Took!' he yelled.

But then he saw Pippin still lying down and with his eyes open. He ran to his side, held Pippin's hand and put his other hand on his forehead, mumbling something inaudible to the others. Pippin jumped, gasped and woke up.

'Gandalf, forgive me' he uttered.

'What did you see?'

'A tree' Pippin said. 'There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was dead.

_The White Tree of Minas Tirith_, Sunglee had recognized at once Pippin's description and exchanged dreaded looks with Legolas and Aragorn.

'Minas Tirith?' Gandalf was making the same thought. 'Is that what you saw?'

'I saw…I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head'

'Oh no' the Rivendell princess put her hand on her mouth in shock. 'Sauron!'

'And what did you tell him?' the White Wizard insisted. 'Speak!'

'He asked me my name. I did not answer. He hurt me'

'What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?' Gandalf shook him from the shoulders, but Pippin only stared at him.

'Gandalf' Sunglee tried to calm the spirits 'he is still very upset. What he experienced was very hard. Let him rest and we can discuss everything tomorrow morning'

'Sunglee is right' Aragorn agreed. 'Let us wait until tomorrow. I think we all need to think about what happened'

Gandalf sighed, not wanting to stop, but knowing that this was the best solution.

'Very well. Tomorrow morning we will find everything out'

**A/N: Ok, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	30. Chapter 29: Arwen's revolution

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello, everyone :D Another chapter is up. Arwen finally takes the decision to stay in Middle Earth against her father's will. By the way, this scene is one of my favorite :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Well, Gimli losing in the drinking game isn't a surprise, since said Elf is from Mirkwood, who know how to party. Imagine how much alcohol they drank to let 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit escape. What I love at this scene is that Legolas first does as if he's drinking for the first time and then said with a confidence 'Game over'**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own LOTR, only the characters I create.**

The next morning, before dawn, they gathered in the Golden Hall. They were all exhausted, for nobody had slept after what had occurred and they had spent hours and hours of thinking and making assumptions. Pippin was in the worst situation, extremely pale, with red eyes and still very upset. They all looked worried at Gandalf, ready and afraid of what they would hear. They knew Pippin's responsibility was stopping at the moment he looked in the Palantir. After this and while being tormented by Sauron, even someone with a very strong will could give in to the pain.

'There was no lie in Pippin's eyes' Gandalf started. 'A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring'

Sighs of relief followed his words, especially Gimli seemed much more relaxed.

'The Valar are with us' whispered Sunglee, patting Pippin's shoulder to comfort him.

'You are right, young princess' Gandalf went on. 'We have been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith'

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Sunglee and Theoden looked at each other. Their minds travelled to the White City, a city, the glory of which was sparkling in the sun, reflecting purity. The city of the kings.

'His defeat in Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth'

At this moment Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, who smiled slightly.

'Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war'

'Tell me' Theoden interrupted the wizard. 'Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?'

_Oh no, not this again, please, _Sunglee thought sighing. _Accept the fact that we must help our friends without asking for anything as a reward. Gondor did not help you and now you want to do the same. Do you not understand that if we do not unite, this will give power to Sauron?_

'I will go' Aragorn declared himself willing.

'No!' Gandalf said intensively, shaking his head'

'They must be warned!' Aragorn explained.

'They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that can not be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I will not be going alone. You will come with me, young Peregrin Took'

Pippin lowered his head ashamed, but Gandalf did not let him think for long.

'Now go to make yourself ready. We will leave in an hour'

A few minutes later, Sunglee was walking to Pippin's room, hiding her right hand behind her back, for she had a small surprise for the Hobbit. She found him wearing his cloak, while his sword was already hanging around him.

'Are you ready?' she asked him with concern and he tried to smile to her.

'Yes. I am not surprised from Gandalf's decision to take me with him. I know it was a terrible mistake to look into that orb'

'Do not think about what is past' the she-elf consoled him. 'Here, I have something for the journey'

She revealed her right hand, which had a fresh apple in it. Pippin smiled widely seeing it.

'Thank you very much, Sunglee!'

'There is no need to thank me' she laughed. 'You will need all your strength and I know you do not like Lembas bread very much'

She smiled at him and there was silence for a few moments, when Sunglee became serious and put her hands on Pippin's shoulder.

'Peregrin Took, listen to me. Do you remember Lady Galadriel's prediction that you will find your courage? She is right. This is the time to reveal the courage you hide inside. No' she added, seeing him ready to talk 'trust me. You do have courage and faith and this is very important. Everything will go well and you will help achieving this. You will see us, Merry, Frodo and Sam very soon'

He nodded, looking slightly better, as if her words had given him hope. Sunglee smiled again and kissed him on the forehead, thinking that, if she could have a younger brother, it would be Pippin.

'Farewell, Pippin. May all blessings go with you'

A long trail of Elves was travelling slowly along a path, some walking and some riding. Arwen was one of them, still giving the impression of a specter that had taken her soul. Thoughts, memories and images were dancing in her mind. Lost in them as she was, she was looking in front of her, not turning her head, with a cold expression and breathing slowly. In the end, she had agreed with her father to go to the Grey Havens and take the ship to the Undying Lands, but deep in her heart there was a thorn.

_'Take her by the safest road. A ship lies anchored in the Grey Havens. It waits to carry her across the sea. The last journey of Arwen Undomiel'_

Her beloved father. Her father who was always motivated by his care for her and her sister. Arwen knew that, if Aragorn was immortal, her father would never do this. Like always, he had done what he had thought best for her. She remembered how tormented he was looking when he told her about his vision and tears filled her dark brown eyes. She did not want to sadden him anymore and, if this was his will, she would obey it. The only thing that was hurting her was the fact that she did not farewell her little sister and she did not explain to her. If she had spoken to her, Sunglee would still be broken, but she would understand. But now what words would their father find to mend the pain?

_She is not alone, Arwen, _she reminded herself. _She has Legolas and he will stand by her side._

Arwen smiled at the thought that her dear sister had found love in the face of her closest friend. She was sincerely happy for her and from the depths of her heart she prayed for her sister to be always happy.

In a sudden, a child, a little boy, ran across the path through the Elves. Arwen watched him as he ran into a hall that had appeared, where a man was looking out of the window. Although she could only see his back, the eldest princess of Imladris realized it was Aragorn, who turned and ran over to the boy, swinging him up in his hands, smiling and turning around with him. Arwen watched as the boy turned and looked directly at her. At that moment she noticed her Evenstar pendant hanging around his neck. The shock packed her so hard, that she closed her eyes and a tear fell from them. When she opened them again, she could see only the forest. Aragorn and the boy had gone.

'Lady Arwen'

Figwit's voice returned her to reality and looked at him. He was standing next to Asfaloth, looking at her worried, but urgently.

'We can not delay' he continued.

Hearing these words, Arwen knew what she should do. Without a word, she turned her horse determined and rode of, galloping like the wind.

'My lady!' Figwit called for her, but she did not pay attention. Hours later, she was crossing the bridge of Rivendell, dismounted and ran to her father, dropping her cloak on the way.

'Tell me what you have seen' she pleaded him.

'Arwen' Lord Elrond said softly, as if he was actually waiting for her to return.

'You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?' she asked him again.

'I looked into your future and I saw death' the lord of Rivendell told her.

'But there is also life' Arwen whispered. Her father turned away, but she followed him, anger being obvious on her face.

'You saw there was a child. You saw my son!' she stated.

'That future is almost gone' he still believed there was a chance to save her from the bitter taste of mortality.

'But it is not lost' Arwen added, not giving up this time.

'Nothing is certain'

'Some things are certain' she disagreed. 'If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time. Reforge the sword, ada'

Later, Arwen had changed and was in the garden, holding a book. Suddenly she felt unwell, sat down and dropped the book, rubbing her fingertips afterwards. Lord Elrond ran by her side and took her hands in his.

'Your hands are cold' he said worried. 'The life of the Eldar is leaving you'

He bowed his head, not wanting his daughter to see that he was ready to cry. Everything he was afraid of was coming true. Now he truly realized that love was beyond his control. Arwen stroke his face in an attempt to have courage for both of them.

'This was my choice. Ada, whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence'

The same night, Lord Elrond reforged the shards of Narsil into Anduril, the Flame of the West, the most powerful weapon of Middle Earth, a sword worthy only for the king of Gondor. As he was working, he prayed that Aragorn had not lost hope. But even if he had, he would be there to tell him to follow his fate.

For him. For Arwen. For all of them.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Ada- Father

**A/N: Ok, everyone, hope you liked this chapter. Tomorrow I will update the next one and I can't wait for your reviews. Until then, namaarie :) :)**


	31. Chapter 30: The beacons of Minas Tirith

**A/N: Hey, mellon nins, here I am again :) Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I woke up very late and then I went out with some friends of mine. **

**Gotta Dance 88- Hannon le, mellon nin, I am happy you liked it :)**

**Lavender-wash- Thank you for reviewing, I hope you'll have fun reading it.**

**Poof double poof- Thanks a lot for your long review, my loyal friend :D I understand you completely, the computers in my school were also pretty slow and if there's something I hate is slow computters. Personally and although I hate Gollum, when he says 'the precioussss' I can't stop laughing. Well, you may see Legolas drunk, because the second part of the Hobbit will show the scene with the Mirkwood Elves drinking.**

**SmellofRoses- Thank you again for reviewing :) :) Yeah, I was also thinking that Pippin was underestimated, this is why I made Sunglee giving him some courage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, only the characters I create.**

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were sitting in the Golden Hall, for they could not sleep. They were talking about how their journey had gone so far, about what would happen and how Frodo was.

'Do we have any news from Gondor?' Gimli asked.

'No, not a single word' Aragorn answered. 'And this is worrying me'

A guard was outside, watching out if the beacons of Minas Tirith were lit, which would be the sign that the enemy had attacked the White City. Aragorn thought about Denethor, the Steward of Gondor and Boromir's father. He had never met him, but he had heard that the fact the king had not appeared yet had made him convenient. Not that he would fight against him because of that, but this was making Gandalf's and Pippin's mission even more difficult. Denethor would not accept that Gondor was threatened and he would think that the One Ring should come to them.

Legolas stood up, making his companions look at him.

'Excuse me, but I will go to see if Sunglee is well' he told them.

'Do that. And then try to sleep a little yourself, you need to recover your strength, lad' Gimli advised him.

'Do not worry about that, my friend' was the Elf's answer. 'Elves can spend nights without sleeping'

'Is there anything Elves can not do?' the Dwarf growled and Aragorn smiled.

Legolas walked through the corridors of the castle, giving the impression of a loyal guard dog. He quietly opened the door of Eowyn's and Sunglee's bedroom and found the two maidens sleeping peacefully. Sunglee was lying on one side and he remembered something from their childhood, when she and Arwen had come to Mirkwood to visit him and his father and stay for a few days. It was Lord Elrond's decision, for it was a few weeks after Lady Celebrian's departure for Valinor.

_" A strong shaking on his shoulders woke him up in a sudden. Sunglee was standing over him, her eyes still half-closed from sleeping and tears running down her face. He rose up, feeling scared that something had happened._

_'Sunglee, what is wrong?' he asked her, moving to make her place to sit._

_'I saw a nightmare' she whispered. 'I saw that someone abducted and killed you. And I was watching everything from a corner. I wanted to help you, but I could not. I was so scared'_

_Legolas hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder, worried for her sudden outburst. She was a little girl who had lost her mother so suddenly and in a very cruel way. And now she was afraid of losing everyone else as well._

_'Sunglee, listen to me. Nothing will happen. You have your family and you have me and we will never leave you alone' "_

And now she was here, with him, fighting in a war that would lead either to their victory or to their death, but with her father in Imladris and her sister on her way to the Undying Lands. Legolas felt guilty, because he thought he had broken his promise that she would never lose them. And he swore to never leave her and to be always by her side to love and protect her.

The next morning, Aragorn was sitting on a bench outside the castle, watching at a beacon that stood at the top of a mountain, his eyes narrowed from focus and worry. Nothing had happened, the beacons of Minas Tirith were still unlit. Aragorn did not know what conclusions he should make. Either there was indeed no danger, which he highly doubted, or the Steward of Gondor was not convinced by Gandalf that Sauron would attack the White City.

Suddenly his eyes caught a light on the sky and he saw the beacon going up in flames. The Ranger jumped on his feet and ran as fast he could into the Golden Hall, where Theoden and the others were.

'The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!' he shouted and everybody turned to him.

'Gondor calls for aid' he ended up calmer.

Eowyn, Eomer, Legolas, Sunglee and Gimli looked at each other, thinking of the same thing. Sunglee prayed that Theoden would take the right decision, but seeing him hesitating, her hopes faded.

'And Rohan will answer' he said in the end and Sunglee sighed with relief. 'Muster the Rohirrim!'

Eomer bowed to him and left. Soon afterwards a bell rang out, gathering the Rohirrim together. Theoden left the hall hurriedly in fully armor and approached his nephew.

'Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third we ride to Gondor and war' he told him and Eomer nodded. Then the king of Rohan called for Gamling.

'Make haste across the Riddermark' he ordered the soldier. 'Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow'

'I will' promised Gamling.

Soon, everything was ready for their departure. Aragorn and Eowyn were tending to their own horses, Aragorn not without looking surprised at her.

'Do you ride with us?' he asked.

'Just to the encampment. It is tradition for the women on the court to farewell the men' Eowyn explained. 'And I also wish to spend some more time with Sunglee, whom I consider a sister'

Aragorn, having a suspicion, moved a blanket and revealed Eowyn's sword. She quickly snatched it down over it and looked at him, her eyes begging him not to say anything.

'The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope'

She smiled at him and Aragorn turned away, feeling uncomfortable with her spontaneous reactions. Legolas had already mounted Arod, with Gimli sitting behind him as always and Aliyana next to him, with Sunglee on her back.

'Horse men!' Gimli mumbled with despise. 'I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy'

'Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war' Legolas replied worried. 'I fear war already marches on their own lands'

'Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan!' Eomwer tried to encourage them. 'Oaths you have taken! Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!'

The riders galloped behind him and soon they have left Edoras. Hours later, they arrived at the camp of Dunharrow and settled down in their tents. The next morning, the soldiers Theoden had sent to bring more men arrived as well and the king was walking with Aragorn through them to listen to their news.

'Grimbold, how many?'

'I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord' Grimbold answered.

'We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King' another soldier added.

'Where are the riders from Snowbourn?' Theoden wanted to know and a soldier lowered his head.

'None have come, my lord'

'Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for' Theoden admitted.

'Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor' Aragorn stated.

'More will come' Theoden said with certainty and turned to walk away, but Aragorn's next words stopped him.

'Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn, then we must ride'

Theoden nodded his head in agreement, but a neighing horse attracted his attention. They both turned and noticed how much difficulty the men had to calm down the horses, which seemed to be very nervous of something. Legolas and Gimli walked amongst them and met Eomer, who was saddling his horse. Sunglee approached them, holding Aliyana from her reins.

'Is everything alright with your horse, my lass?' the Dwarf asked and the she-elf shook her head.

'She is very upset' she said sadly. 'This is the third time she tries to run away today'

'The horses are restless and the men are quiet' Legolas commented.

'They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain' Eomer explained and they all looked at a small cleft through the rocks.

'That road there, where does it lead?' Gimli asked.

'It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain' Legolas responded and Sunglee shuddered, remembering the old legends about those who were neither alive nor dead.

'None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil' said Eomer before walking away. To confirm his words, Aliyana neighed again and wanted to run away. With difficulty, Sunglee managed to hold her with Legolas's help.

'There, there, Aliyana' Legolas tried to comfort the mare while caressing her.

'Do not worry, my girl' Sunglee whispered 'the mountain will not harm you. I will take her to her post' she informed the others. 'She needs food and water'

And with these words she left them. Aragorn continued staring at the pathway, looking very alarmed.

'Aragorn! Let us find some food!' Gimli distracted him.

Aragorn nodded and followed his friends, but he could not stop thinking about the Dimholt road and the dangers that were lurking for them inside the mountain.

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it for now, hope you liked it. The next chapter has the dialogue between Elrond and Aragorn and Lord Elrond's epic words. xx**


	32. Chapter 31: Put aside the Ranger

**A/N: 'Put aside the Ranger, become who you were born to be'. Lord Elrond's epic quote, which I love, is in this chapter, together with a small father and daughter scene between him and Sunglee. Elrond gives courage to Aragorn to take the Dimholt road.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yep, he's a true gentleman, isn't he? ;) Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does**

The night had fallen over the camp of Dunharrow, but very few were sleeping. Some of them had seen a cloaked figure arriving and asking for Theoden. Suspicions had grown, but when they saw the king welcoming the stranger, the soldiers relaxed again. Help was always welcomed, especially in these dark times.

In the tent they were sharing, Eowyn and Sunglee could not sleep either. Eowyn was cleaning her sword and Sunglee was testing if the string of her bow was still stable. Of course, she knew there was no need to worry. The bow of the Galadhrim was as beautiful and intact as it was the day Lady Galadriel had given it to her. Meanwhile, they were sharing memories from their childhood to ease the tension. Suddenly, a guard entered the tent.

'Pardon me for disturbing you, but Theoden King wishes to speak with you, Lady Sunglee'

The she-elf looked at her friend, surprised by his words. What could Theoden want to tell her? But Eowyn only shrugged with the shoulders, having no idea either. With thousand thoughts and fears dancing in her mind, Sunglee followed the guard in Theoden's tent and saw someone wearing a long cloak and a hood sitting at a corner. Theoden looked at them.

'I take my leave now' he announced seriously and left. Sunglee understood that the stranger was the one who wanted to speak to her and looked at him, blaming herself for leaving her bow in her tent. The unknown visitor stood up and removed his hood. With a gasp, Sunglee realized that it was her father. Her father, whom she had not seen for such a long time, had come in Dunharrow. Unable to control herself, she ran into his hug, crying from happiness and nostalgia.

'Ada!' she said. 'I have missed you'

'I have missed you too, my beloved daughter' he answered while pulling away gently. 'Let me look at you. You look very well. Are you alright? Do the others look after you?'

'Yes, ada, I am treated with kindness' Sunglee said. 'I am fine and I am fighting for our homeland'

There was silence for a few moments and Sunglee noticed that her father had become serious. She stroke his arm and looked at him.

'Father, what is happening? There must be a very important reason for you to leave Rivendell'

'You are right, selde. And it concerns your sister'

'Arwen!' Sunglee gasped. 'What is wrong with Arwen? I…I heard that…that she would sail to Valinor'

'She came back' Lord Elrond explained. 'She could not leave Aragorn. She said she would regret it forever'

Arwen would not leave. She would stay. Sunglee laughed loudly hearing this, for the news of Arwen's departure had an extremely bad influence on her.

'Ada, she loves him. She does not care whether he is mortal or immortal. Like I can not live without Legolas, Arwen can not live without Aragorn'

'I know' her father agreed. 'But, you see, the fact she gave up her immortality had severe consequences. The life of the Eldar is already leaving her'

'It is leaving her?' his daughter repeated, with fresh tears, this time tears of sorrow, appearing in her eyes. 'Do you mean that my sister…is dying?'

'Everything depends now on the One Ring and whether Frodo will destroy it' Lord Elrond avoided giving her a specific answer. 'But now you are riding to Gondor with very few men compared to the army of the enemy. You need to summon the Dead Army'

Sunglee shivered again as she remembered the path in the mountain and Eomer's warning that nobody returned from there. But then she also remembered something she had read in a book.

'Father, there is only one man who can force them to follow us. Aragorn, the future king of Gondor. But to convince them…'

And then everything was clear. Her father's arrival, his suggestion to summon the Dead Army, everything. The shock packed her and she looked at her father intensively.

'You reforged Anduril' she mumbled.

It was a statement, not a question, and Lord Elrond simply nodded. At that moment, Aragorn came in. When he saw the lord of Imladris, he bowed deeply to him.

'My lord Elrond' he greeted him.

Elrond inclined his head and then turned towards his youngest daughter to farewell her. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

'Namaarie, Sunglee' he whispered. 'Stay safe. And never forget that, wherever your path leads you, mine and your sister's thoughts are always with you'

'Namaarie, ada' the young she-elf whispered back. 'Give all my love to Arwen. And be careful'

With these words, she went outside, leaving the two men alone.

'I come on behalf of one whom I love' Lord Elrond started. 'Arwen is dying. She will no long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing'

Aragorn could not believe what he was hearing. He was feeling guilty, because Arwen would stay in Middle Earth because of him, and afraid for her life, but he did not speak, waiting for Lord Elrond to continue.

'As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come'

'It will not be our end, but his' Aragorn said determined, with rage growing inside him. The Elf smiled lightly, but was not convinced.

'You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack from the river' he informed him. 'A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men'

'There are none'

'There are those who dwell in the mountain'

In Aragorn's mind, a vision of the King of the Dead appeared and a cold filled his soul, as if he was already in the mountain.

'Murderers, traitors' he hissed. 'You would call them upon to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one'

'They will answer to the king of Gondor' Elrond replied, raising his voice to mark his words and pulling out a sword. The Ranger's eyes widened, wondering if it was what he was thinking.

'Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil' he said formally, giving it to Aragorn, who looked at it with awe.

'Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil' Aragorn responded and drew it from the scabbard. 'The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith' he promised.

'The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth' Lord Elrond was so upset that he was speaking fast. 'Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road. Onen i-Estel Edain'

'U-chebin Estel anim' Aragorn whispered worried.

Meanwhile, Sunglee had rushed into her tent to take her cloak and her quiver. After quickly explaining to Eowyn what had happened and farewelled her, she rushed into Legolas's tent to tell him everything. It was their duty to accompany their friend at such a dangerous quest. When she shook Legolas, he woke up abruptly, scaring her.

'Are we under attack?' he wanted to know, still dizzy from sleep.

'No' she comforted him. 'But Aragorn will go into the mountain to summon the Dead Army. My father came and gave him Anduril'

Before she could even complete her sentence, Legolas had stood up and had worn his cloak and his weaponry.

'Come, let us go and take our horses'

They found Aragorn holding Brego from the reins and arguing with Gimli. The Dwarf was also willing to follow him, but Aragorn was disagreeing.

'Have you heard nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?' Legolas interfered, smiling mockingly.

'You might as well accept it' Gimli said. 'We are going with you, laddie'

Aragorn smiled at them, but then his eyes fell on Sunglee and he shook his head, something that made her roll her eyes.

'No, Sunglee, not you. It is very dangerous'

'And the battle in Minas Tirith will be dangerous as well' she stated angrily.

'You can not…'

'Aragorn' she interrupted him. 'Have you heard nothing of the stubbornness of women?'

Legolas placed a hand over his mouth, but this could not prevent him to start laughing. Aragorn looked at the youngest Rivendell princess and realized again that she was looking so much like her sister. He remembered that Arwen was dying in Imladris and thought he had no right to forbid Sunglee to join them.

'Very well, my lady. You may come'

The four of them rode from the camp along the Dimholt road. Theoden and the soldiers saw them leaving and the soldiers became nervous.

'What is happening?' one of them yelled. 'Where is he going? I do not understand!'

But it became even worse when they saw them disappearing into the cleft between the rocks.

'Lord Aragorn!' a man exclaimed. 'Why does he leave on the eve of the battle?'

'He leaves because there is no hope' Gamling gave his opinion, but Theoden put a hand on his shoulder.

'He leaves because he must'

'Too few have come' Gamling was desperate. 'We can not defeat the armies of Gondor'

'No, we can not' the king of Rohan agreed. 'But we will meet them in battle nonetheless'

The others nodded in agreement and Theoden looked back at the direction Aragorn and his companions had gone. He prayed and hoped that they would be the first ones who would come out of there alive.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Ada- Father

Selde- Daughter

Namaarie- Farewell

Onen i-Estel Edain- I gave hope to the Dunedain

U-chebin Estel anim- I kept no hope for myself

**A/N: Alright, folks, that was it for now, hope you liked it. Tomorrow you will have the next chapter :) :)**


	33. Chapter 32: The Dead Army

**A/N: Hey, mellon nins, how's everything going? Sorry for not updating yesterday, but "SPOILER* *SPOILER* I'm planning to write a sequel of 'Light in the Dark'. Since, in this story, we're already in the middle of 'The Return of the King', I decided to write the first chapter of the sequel yesterday, so that I'll be able to publish it the day after I finish this story. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**CabtinAdaHook- Hahaha, yeah, Pippin is the clumsiest of them, but also the funniest as well :D**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yep, here comes the scene in the Path of the Dead. I love the scene between Aragorn and Elrond too, I think Elrond acts like a father in this scene.**

**kawaiiyuma312- Thank you for you so kind words, I'm really honored :D I hope you will like the following chapters as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', I only own Sunglee and the other characters I create.**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sunglee were riding through a barren canyon, not talking to each other. They were looking around, afraid of the danger that was obvious in the atmosphere.

'What kind of army would linger in such a place?' Gimli mumbled nervously.

'One that is cursed' Legolas explained, remembering what he had heard about this place from his father and what he had read in books. 'Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead'

Legolas smiled at Aragorn and his eyes moved to the sheath of Anduril, feeling still impressed that the powerful weapon was in the hands of its rightful owner. Aragorn, understanding his friend's thoughts, smiled softly, but did not react.

They continued their journey. Finally, they approached the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. They dismounted and led their horses from the reins. Aliyana starting snorting and Sunglee stroke her nose.

'Stay calm, my girl' she whispered. 'Stay calm. Everything is alright'

'The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away' Gimli admitted.

They were all feeling the same way. Knowing what was behind this path, cold chills were running down their spines, but they knew there was no other way. After some minutes, they reached the doors.

'The way is shut' Legolas read the inscription above the door for them, trying to sound as calm as he could. 'It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut'

Suddenly, something like a cold breeze came out of the door towards them at a rush. Whatever it was, it scared the horses so much, that they pulled on the reins and ran away from them, despite the fact that Aragorn and Sunglee called them back. Gimli looked very alarmed after this, but Aragorn packed all his courage and made a few steps further.

'I do not fear death' he said and walked through the entrance, with Legolas and Sunglee following him.

'This is a thing unheard of!' Gimli exclaimed. 'Elves will go underground, where a Dwarf dares not. Oh, I would never hear the end of it!'

And with these words he ran after his companions. Aragorn lit a torch to lead them into the path. The light was giving them courage, for it was a dark and dank cave, with many human skulls on the floor. Sunglee started breathing heavily and grabbed Legolas's arm. The Elf, worried, covered her hand with his to give her comfort.

'What is wrong, lass?' Gimli asked her.

'It is the sense of death…' Sunglee uttered. 'I can feel it deep in my soul…I can even smell it'

'My love, you are not bound to follow us' Legolas reassured her. 'If it is unbearable for you, we will understand it if you go back'

But Sunglee shook her head and took a few deep breaths. Soon, her grip on Legolas's arm loosened a little, although she did not let completely go.

'Hannon le, melamin' she answered 'but I will come with you. I must endure'

Aragorn gave her a consoling smile and they moved on, but Legolas was looking at the walls with confusion and fear.

'What is it? What do you see?' the Dwarf wanted to know.

'I see shapes of men and of horses' Legolas's voice was so calm, as if he was narrating something pleasant. Sunglee knew, of course, that this could change the next moment, if something evil would attack them.

'Where? Where?' stuttered Gimli, looking around as well.

'Pale banners like shades of cloud' the Mirkwood prince responded. 'Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned'

'The dead? Summoned?' Gimli repeated. 'I knew that! Very good. Very good'

He turned again, only to realize the others had continued. Terrified, he ran after them, calling for Legolas, but soon he realized they had problems. Ghostly, ethereal hand were writhing around the four friends. Gimli tried to blow them away, while the other three were turning around. Aragorn looked down, but he looked away immediately.

'Do not look down' he advised them.

Sunglee's curiosity defeated her. She glanced at the floor and saw more human skulls. A wave of disgust packed her and she turned her gaze at once. Aragorn led them forward to an open space, which contained a large building.

'What do we do now?' the young she-elf wondered.

The answer to her question was a deep voice, marked by rage of years and years and they understood that it belonged to the King of the Dead.

'Who enters my domain?'

Aragorn turned to the direction the voice came from and the King of the Dead, with an eerie, green mist around him, appeared some steps before the future king of Gondor.

'One who will have your allegiance' Aragorn replied.

'The dead do not suffer the living to pass' the ghost answered.

'You will suffer me!' the Ranger said intensively, but this made the king only laugh. In a sudden, a whole kingdom of buildings appeared around them and ghostly soldiers emerged from them. Soon, a deadly army was surrounding them, chanting. Sunglee remembered her father and had to admit that this army could easily kill all the armies of Mordor. But to do that, they had to convince them, which was almost impossible. And things became even worse when the ghostly army closed around them.

'The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it' the King of the Dead mumbled the words that were engraved on the door outside. 'The way is shut. Now you must die!'

Legolas bravely fired an arrow, which passed straight through the king and clattered on the ground. But Aragorn, instead of losing his courage, walked towards the ghosts.

'I summon you to fulfill your oath!' he announced.

'None but the king of Gondor may command me!' the King of the Dead said angrily and approached Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliated and blocked his sword with Anduril, making the ghost gasp at its sight.

'That blade was broken'

'It has been remade' Aragorn told him. 'Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?'

'You waste your time, Aragorn' Gimli yelled. 'They had no honor in life and they have none now in death'

'Gimli, please, do not lose your hope' hissed Sunglee, although, with any minute that was passing, she was doubting as well about their task.

'I am Isildur's heir' Aragorn had not heard the conversation between the Dwarf and the Rivendell princess. 'Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!'

The king laughed again and the army began to disappear. Everybody gasped at this, for this was something they did not expect.

'You have my word!' Aragorn made another attempt. 'Fight and I will release you from this living death!'

'Stand, you traitors!' Gimli shouted as they disappeared completely.

The Dead Army was gone and for a few seconds there was death silence. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of them started to collapse, with hundreds of skulls falling down towards them.

'Out!' Aragorn screamed.

They climbed up the thousands of skulls trying to climb over them, but the only thing they succeeded was sliding down. In the end, they managed to move across towards the exit and leave the place running out of the cave, as the skulls continued to rain down behind them. Finally, they got outside into the sunlight and Aragorn looked down from the high place. He saw ships on the river approaching a burning town. Desperate, thinking that everything was over, he sank on his knees with tears in his eyes. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder, while with his other arm he hugged Sunglee, who was very upset as well, as was Gimli.

A sound behind them made them turn and they saw the King of the Dead coming out of the rocks.

'We fight!' he informed them and the four companions sighed with relief.

Ships with mercenaries on them were sailing up the river. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sunglee were awaiting them on shore, with new hope and determination.

'You may go no further!' Aragorn started.

The ships boson stood up to look at them with curiosity. He was dirty, with long, black hair and did not look very smart.

'You will not enter Gondor' Aragorn went on and the corsairs laughed ironically.

'Who are you to deny us passage?' the boson wanted to know.

'Legolas' the son of Arathorn told the Elf 'fire a warning shot past the boson's ear.

Legolas took an arrow determined and put it on his bowstring. Gimli, seeing this, smiled mischievously.

'Mind your aim' he mumbled and Sunglee's eyes widened, for she had realized his intention. But before she could stop him, Legolas took aim and Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of the bow, sending his aim off, which had as a result that the arrow killed a mercenary standing next to the boson. Sunglee sighed deeply, while Legolas was looking angrily at the Dwarf and Aragorn looked across at Legolas, with an expression as if he was not annoyed of what Gimli had done. Gimli, on the other hand, pretended to be surprised and placed a hand over his mouth.

'Oh!' he exclaimed. 'That is it, right! We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!'

More laughter from the mercenaries' side followed his words.

'Boarded? By you and whose army?' a corsair asked.

'This army' Aragorn responded calmly.

As he had spoken, the King of the Dead and his army emerged through Aragorn and attacked the ships, killing all the pirates within seconds. With triumphant yells, Aragorn and his companions jumped on a ship and sailed towards Gondor, praying that they were not too late.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you

Melamin- My love

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it for now, hope you enjoyed it. Tomorrow I will post, but late, because I'll go to a friend and we will watch 'The Two Towers' while eating Lembas bread, MUAHAHA!**


	34. Chapter 33: The battle in Minas Tirith

**A/N: 15004 views? Oh my God, thank you so much, guys :D Ok, here we are again. Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had some problems with the chapter, I wasn't exactly sure how to write it. I hope you'll like it.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, I totally agree with you, the Dead Army was really realistic.**

**lassi- Hannon le for both reviews, my friend, you're really kind :) Don't worry, Sunglee and Legolas will be fine. I can't still tell you what will happen in the sequel. The only thing I can tell you is that someone else will be the main person there, but many chapters will also be from their point of view. As for this story, don't be afraid, they will be alright :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own LOTR, I only own the characters I create. (Gimli: I swear, if you make Sunglee kill the most enemies again, you'll regret this. Legolas: Jealous are we, Gimli? Me: Well, you'll see who's going to win, mellon nins)**

Imladris was bathed in the warm sunlight. But in one of the bedchambers, the light was much lesser, as if it was afraid to enter through the glass of the window or as if it was showing respect to the people in the room, who were grieving.

On the bed, the eldest Rivendell princess was lying with closed eyes and an extremely pale face. If he could not see her chest moving slowly up and down, sign that she was breathing, Lord Elrond would assume that Arwen was already dead. He had tried all the herbs he knew, but nothing could wake her up. Of course, he knew very well that she was in this situation not because of a sickness, but because of her choice.

The Elf took a wet cloth that was on a desk and put it gently on his daughter's forehead, caressing her cheek.

'Arwen, I do not blame you' he whispered, having a feeling that she could hear him. 'Now I know that I should never take the decision to send you to Valinor. You were right, there is still hope. I gave Anduril to Aragorn, as you wished'

A light knock on the door interrupted him and Figwit came in. He, Glorfindel and Roras had returned in Rivendell as well, following Arwen, for they were worried about her.

'Is Lady Arwen better, my lord?' he asked concerned.

'No, my friend' his master answered. 'She will not be better unless the One Ring is destroyed. Everything hangs on a thread now. If Frodo fails on his quest, then our end will come'

'My lord, pardon me for my courage, but we have to trust the Fellowship' Figwit tried to comfort him. 'I am sure they are doing their best for us all. Did you see Lady Sunglee while being at Dunharrow?'

'Yes, Figwit, I saw her. She is very well and determined to continue. But I did not tell her the entire truth about her sister. I did not want to upset her'

A heavy silence followed his words and Lord Elrond's dark brown eyes filled with tears.

'I failed them, Figwit' he whispered. 'I failed them all. My wife, my daughters…'

'No, Lord Elrond. You did not fail them. You were always wishing their best, believe me'

The elder Elf nodded with gratitude towards him and closed his eyes. Images of Minas Tirith appeared in front of him, the images of a battle. He could not see Sunglee or Aragorn, but he hoped they would soon arrive at the city.

_Please, selde, stay strong. Do not lose your hope. We need you. Your sister needs you._

On the Corsair ship, Sunglee gasped and her breath became heavy again, as if she was still in the Paths of the Dead. Her hand went on her chest in an attempt to calm down. The three men looked at her.

'Sunglee? Is anything wrong?' Aragorn wanted to know.

'My father' the young she-elf responded. 'I can feel him speaking into my mind. He says they need me…that Arwen needs me'

She raised her head and looked at the distance, at the burning city they were approaching, and her eyes darkened. Legolas, without words, pulled her into his hug and stroke her arm.

'We are moving very slowly' she mumbled. 'What if we are late?'

'We are not, melda, I can feel it' Legolas consoled her. 'In a few minutes we will be there and we will help the armies of Minas Tirith and Gondor. Besides, do not forget that Gandalf is with them and he will not let the city fall into ruin'

'Let us hope that none of us will fall into ruin' Gimli growled and Aragorn looked angrily at him.

Legolas's predictions about their arrival came true, for only minutes later they were drawing up towards Orcs awaiting them on shore. The four friends stayed hidden, waiting for the right moment to strike.

'Late as usual, pirate scum!' the leaders of the Orcs yelled. 'There is knife work here that needs doing. Come on, you sea rats, get off your ships!'

'We will be more than pleased to do that!' Sunglee answered with her old determination.

They jumped off the ship and the beasts looked surprised, not expecting this.

'There is plenty for the three of us' Gimli said to the two Elves. 'May the best Dwarf win'

Sunglee and Legolas rolled their eyes and looked slyly at each other, for they had enjoyed their last competition during the battle of Helms Deep. As they were moving to the Orcs, the Dead Army materialized behind them and charged at the Orcs, who moved back in astonishment. But the ghosts quickly overran and killed all of them.

'You could have left some for us!' Gimli shouted and Sunglee could not help but laugh.

'Do not worry, Master Dwarf, there are still many enemies waiting for you'

'That is good to hear' Gimli commented and ran with the others to the fields, where a very fierce battle was taking place. They realized at once they had arrived at the right moment, because the Haradhrim, also at Sauron's service, had joined the battle, riding on their huge Oliphants, which were killing every man they were seeing. The four companions started fighting as well.

'Fifteen…Sixteen' Legolas counted his victims as he was firing arrow after arrow.

'Fourteen…Fifteen…Sixteen…' Sunglee counted, but suddenly she saw an Orc running towards Gimli from behind. The creature raised its sword, but the princess's arrow hit it at the throat.

'What happened? What happened?' Gimli gasped confused.

'I just killed my seventeenth Orc, Gimli' Sunglee informed him, laughing hysterically, despite the situation.

'What?' Gimli shouted. 'Oh no, my lady, you will not beat us for the second time!'

Aragorn was not paying attention on them, instead, he focused on the battle, fighting as hard he could with his sword. In a sudden, he noticed an Oliphant coming straight towards them.

'Legolas!' he yelled, trusting the prince's skill and knowing only he could kill the creature without getting killed himself. Sunglee, startled by his voice, turned and saw it too. She started running to it, but Legolas grabbed her waist.

'Wait!' he raised his voice. 'You can not do this alone'

'You can not do this alone either!' she replied in the same tone. 'That beast is huge!'

'Cover me from here and do not be scared for me' he suggested and the next second he jumped on the Oliphant's tusk. Sunglee saw an Orc archer aiming at him and quickly shot an arrow on him. Legolas swung onto the animal's front and then on its back leg. He climbed up and gained the top, starting to kill the riders.

'Thirty three…Thirty four' he counted at the same time.

Sunglee, willing to help him from the ground, was killing whoever wanted to shoot at him, having reached the number of thirty three victims. Meanwhile, the Haradhrim had turned towards Legolas, who fought them off and dropped them down off the Oliphant. He grabbed a rope and swung down to the side of the creature, slashing twice at the straps, making the whole construction in which the Haradhrim were slip sideways, tipping off the occupants. Then he managed to reach the top again, fit three arrows into his bow and fired them down, into the Oliphant's skull. As the animal dropped to the ground, Legolas slid down its trunk and landed safely on the ground in front of Gimli, nodding at him.

'That still only counts as one!' the Dwarf yelled.

Aragorn, in the same time, was slaughtering all the Orcs around him and stopped to look at the battlefield. Behind him, the Dead Army brought down an Oliphant. The Ranger watched as the ghosts moved through the city, killing all the Orcs they could find. Sunglee, feeling safer in the presence of the powerful army, was searching for Eowyn, until Gimli pointed the princess of Rohan to her. Eowyn was laying on the ground holding her arm, with a dead dragon next to her. Sunglee gasped.

_A dead dragon…But the only one who owns a dragon and could be here is…is the Witch King, the leader of the Nazgul. And Eowyn killed him!_

She ran to her friend and the two girls hugged each other, happy to meet again.

'Are you well?' Eowyn asked.

'I am alright, do not worry about me. What happened with your arm?'

'The Witch King wounded me, but I think it will be fine. My uncle, on the other hand…'

Only then the elven maiden saw Theoden lying under his horse, breathing with difficulty. She and Eowyn knelt next to him and Eowyn stroke his face. Her uncle put his hand up to her.

'I know your face…Eowyn' he stuttered. 'My eyes darken'

'No, no, I am going to save you' Eowyn replied intensively, although Sunglee knew there was no hope to save him.

'You already did' Theoden had the same thought. 'Eowyn, my body…is broken. You have to let me go'

'No' Eowyn's voice became even louder.

'I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed' Theoden tried to comfort her, before turning to the she-elf. 'Lady Sunglee, thank you for everything. Your help to Rohan will never be forgotten. Please, look after…after my niece'

'I will, my lord, I swear'

Theoden nodded, closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Eowyn leaned on him, crying with sobs. Sunglee wiped away her own tears.

'May you find peace in death, Theoden King' she whispered, put her right hand on her heart and lowered it.

'Sunglee' Eowyn started, without raising her head 'would you mind…to leave me alone for a moment?'

'No, of course not' Sunglee quickly said. She hugged her and ran next to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

'Thirty six, my lady!' Gimli announced her his final count proudly. Sunglee smiled and turned to Legolas.

'My final count is forty one' he told her, much calmer than Gimli.

'You beat me for one victim' she admitted, but she did not seem offended. 'But I am not complaining, for my happiness to see you alive is much bigger'

'Elves' Gimli growled. 'If I had won, now you would both yell at me'

'No, Gimli, you know this is not true' Sunglee said sincerely. 'You know very well we consider you a mighty and brave warrior'

Before Gimli could answer, Gandalf and Pippin approached them and Sunglee hugged the Hobbit, delighted to see him well.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, Sunglee, I am fine'

'Peregrin Took showed a courage many Men would never show' Gandalf explained. 'Not only was he the one who lit the beacon of Amun Din against the will of Denethor, but he saved Faramir. Denethor was considering him dead and wanted to burn him alive, but Pippin came and told me everything, so I could stop it'

'Well done, Pippin' Aragorn patted his shoulder. 'I always knew you were courageous. And Lord Denethor? How is he?'

'Alas' Gandalf sighed 'he burned himself. But we could not do anything to prevent this from happening'

'Like many more deaths' Sunglee added. 'King Theoden was murdered by the Witch King, who was killed by Eowyn'

They all bowed their heads sadly hearing this, but they could not think better about it, for the Dead Army approached them.

'Release us!' the King of the Dead demanded.

'Bad idea!' Gimli interfered. 'They are very handy at a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they are dead'

'You gave us your word!' the ghost went on angrily, taking the Dwarf's words seriously.

'I hold your oath fulfilled' Aragorn said. 'Go. Be at peace'

The King of the Dead smiled. A great wind blowed and the Dead Army disappeared. Aragorn looked at Gandalf, who bowed towards him. In a sudden, a terrible cry was heard. Eomer was holding his sister in his hands, Eowyn unconscious.

'Her wound' Sunglee gasped. 'It is more severe than she had told me'

'No, young Sunglee, it is not her wound' Gandalf told her. 'It is the despair and the hate the Witch King was reflecting. Eowyn, while fighting with him, came very close to him. We must take her to the Healing Houses'

'I will help her' she declared. 'When I was injured and almost died, Eowyn saved me. Now it is my turn. Once I have news, I will tell you'

'Do not pressure yourself too much, Sunglee' Legolas advised her. 'You need to rest as well'

'I will, I promise' she reassured him and ran to the Healing Houses, thinking about everything that had happened. Another battle had ended with victory for them, but she knew that the final one, the battle that would decide their fate, was still upon them. Sunglee prayed to the Valar to be with her and give her strength.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Selde- Daughter

Melda- My beloved

**A/N: Ok, my friends, that was it for now :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for your reviews. Tomorrow I promise I will post the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 34: Thoughts about war

**A/N: Hello, everyone, here's the next chapter, as I had promised you. I would post it earlier, but today I had my first lesson in Argentine tango! Anyway, here we are.**

**SmellofRoses- Hannon le, mellon nin :D I am really happy you liked it.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Until now, we're agreeing in everything considering the films. When I first saw 'The Return of the King' I was crying as well when Theoden died, although I was laughing like crazy when Eowyn said 'I am no man'**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own LOTR, I only own Sunglee. Also, when Sunglee says to Legolas 'There can be no triumph without loss, no victory without suffering and no freedom without sacrifice', I took these words from the trailer of 'The Return of the King' (Gimli: You must know, woman, that I despise you with all my heart. Me: Aw, why, my friend? Gimli: First wins Sunglee, then wins Legolas. You are so mean. Legolas-Sunglee: Gimli, behave! Me: Hannon le, mellon nins)**

The night had fallen over Minas Tirith. The sky was full with clouds and neither the moon nor the stars were shining. The darkness was covering the damages the Orcs had caused in the White City, the people of which were sleeping, trying to forget the terror they had lived.

In the Healing Houses, Sunglee was looking after Eowyn for many hours now. A psychic exhaustion was obvious on her beautiful face. The night had brought thoughts, memories and doubts with it and it was the first time she could think clearly since she had entered the Path of the Dead. Her sensitive side and her old worries, worried she had forgotten while she was fighting, were overwhelming her and she had the feeling that she would collapse at any moment. But she had to stay strong, for her friend's sake. Not only was she afraid for Eowyn, but also for Frodo and Sam, who were approaching Mordor with every day that was passing, and for her poor sister, who was dying in Rivendell without her to care for her.

Eomer had taken a seat next to Eowyn's bed and he had buried his head in his hands. Sunglee did not know if he was awake or asleep, but deep down she had the impression that he was awake, watching over his sister and mourning for his uncle.

She heard light steps behind her and saw Aragorn walking up the stairs and coming to her. Eomer raised his head alarmed, but when he realized it was Aragorn, he nodded towards him.

'How is she?' Aragorn asked the she-elf, his voice not louder than a whisper.

'Her pulse is strong, but she is still unconscious' Sunglee informed him. 'I presume Gandalf was right and the hate of the Witch King brought her in this situation'

'I do not think you should worry, she is strong' her companion smiled softly. 'And I also think you should go to sleep, I will look after her'

'Do not be troubled for me, Aragorn, I am fine' Sunglee resisted.

'Sunglee, listen to me. You need to rest. You took part in a cruel battle and from the moment it ended until now you are here, without sleeping and barely eating. Besides' at this point Aragorn's smile grew wider 'Legolas told me he is waiting for you in the garden and I am sure he will drag you to bed immediately if you do not go'

'Alright' Sunglee agreed. 'Maybe you are right, what happened today was too much for us all. Have a good night, Aragorn'

'I will see you in the morning and do not fear for Eowyn. She will be alright'

Sunglee nodded and left quietly. Aragorn looked at Eowyn's pale face and bathed her hands with a wet cloth, with Eomer's eyes fixed on him. In a sudden, Eowyn started breathing heavily. Aragorn and Eomer, relieved to see her improving, smiled at each other.

Legolas was sitting on the stairs leading to the courtyard of the castle when Sunglee sat next to him.

'I thought I had told you to not pressure yourself' he said seriously. 'I know how much you care for Eowyn, but so many hours without resting at all is not helping you. You need to be strong'

'I know' the Rivendell princess answered. 'But I had to be next to her, I owed it to her. Aragorn is with her now'

'Good' he commented and a small smile appeared on his face. 'And forgive me for speaking like this to you, but I do not want to see you exhausted'

'U-moe edaved, melamin' she comforted him. 'We are all tired after the battle'

Legolas stroke her cheek and then stared at the courtyard again, but not seeing it, lost in his thoughts.

'When I left Mirkwood to come to Rivendell for the council' he said 'my father told me that in a war there are not victors and losers. I did not pay attention to his words then, because I had thought that we would be victors if the One Ring was destroyed. But now I understand that he was right. Even if Frodo destroys the Ring, we will not bring the dead back. Look at King Theoden, look at Lord Denethor, at Boromir and so many others'

Sunglee's eyes filled with tears, for she could not see him like this. She could understand his outburst. After the battle in Minas Tirith, the end seemed very near. She hugged him and rubbed his shoulders softly.

'Before leaving Rivendell, my ada said something similar to me. He said that there can be no triumph without loss, no victory without suffering and no freedom without sacrifice' she told him. 'But we will not give up now, will we? We promised to each other to fight until the end and that whatever will come, will come'

Legolas's blue eyes met her grey ones and they saw the courage and the faith sparkling in both of them. Legolas's worries disappeared at once and he was as ready as the first day of his departure.

'Yes, melda' he promised. 'We will not let the grief and the despair to fill us'

Sunglee left a small laughter, but it turned into a yawn.

'You are tired' Legolas stated. 'It is time to go and get some sleep. We will wake very early tomorrow'

'You never give up, do you?' she resisted, but her half-closed eyes betrayed her. The next second, her head sank on the prince's shoulder and she fell asleep immediately. Legolas, not wanting to awake her, rested his head on hers.

'Sleep, Sunglee, sleep. I am here'

The next morning, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Sunglee, Gimli and Eomer gathered in the Great Hall of the castle to discuss about their next movements.

'Frodo has passed beyond my sight' the White Wizard informed them. 'The darkness is deepening'

'If Sauron had the Ring we would know it' Sunglee made an attempt to comfort him, but Gandalf only shook his head.

'It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping'

'Let him stay there!' Gimli said intensively. 'Let him rot! Why should we care?'

'Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom' was Gandalf's answer. 'I have sent him to his death'

'No' Aragorn disagreed. 'There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that'

'How?' the Dwarf wanted to know. The two Elves looked at each other, suspecting what Aragorn was thinking.

'Draw out Sauron's armies' the Ranger continued. 'Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate'

Hearing this, Gimli choked on his pipe and Eomer exchanged looks of disbelief with the others.

'We can not achieve victory through strength of arms'

'Not for ourselves' Aragorn explained. 'But we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves'

'A diversion' Legolas and Sunglee stated at the same time.

_And so our predictions came true, _the she-elf thought. _The final battle is near indeed. In fact, it is only a few hours away._

'Certainty of death and small chance of success. What are we waiting for?' Gimli commented sarcastically, but unable to hide his eagerness.

'Sauron will suspect a trap' Gandalf was still conscious. 'He will not take the bait'

'Oh, I think he will' Aragorn reassured him and wished he was right, for it was the only solution he could think of in order to protect Frodo and help him reach Mount Doom and Middle Earth's freedom.

Elvish words/phrases used:

U-moe edaved- There is nothing to forgive

Melamin- My love

Ada- Father

Melda- My beloved

**A/N: Alright, my friends, another chapter has come to an end. I hope you liked it :D Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	36. Chapter 35: The end of all things

**A/N: Hi, mellon nins, how are you? Sorry for not updating the last two days, but, since this is the chapter with the most important battle, I wanted it to be really good. I don't know if I achieved this, but I gave my best. Enjoy!**

**lassi- Hannon le, mellon nin :) I am honored by your words, although I don't think my version is better.**

**Gotta Dance 88- I'm happy you liked this chapter, my loyal friend :) Oh, we have the same wish, isn't Legolas the perfect man for a girl?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of The Rings', I only own the characters I create.**

The armies of Minas Tirith left the city, led by Aragorn, who was wearing the emblems of the White Tree and the Seven Stars with the crown above them. His companions were with him at the head, with Pippin riding in front of Gandalf and Merry behind Eomer. Their hands were grabbing the reins of their horses tightly, for they knew this would be the battle that would decide whether they would save Middle Earth or die.

Eowyn had stayed behind and this time there was no need to be convinced by someone else not to fight. Although her wound was closed, she was still very weak and was feeling a numbness she had never felt before. She was standing in front of a window in the Healing Houses and was looking over Minas Tirith.

'The city has fallen silent' she said to herself. 'There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold'

'It is just the damp of the first spring rain' a voice behind her stated. Startled, the princess of Rohan turned and saw Faramir, the son of the late Steward of Gondor, standing behind her. She wondered why he had not joined the army, but then she remembered something Aragorn had told her, that he was seriously wounded during a battle and his father wanted to burn him, although he was alive. She gave him a small smile, impressed from the gentle way his eyes were looking at her.

'I do not believe this darkness will endure' Faramir went on, realizing how much she needed a comfort. After a small hesitation, he took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Spontaneously, Eowyn leaned her head on his shoulder and in Faramir's presence she felt her fear disappear.

The army of Gondor was standing outside the Black Gates. Sunglee shivered at their sight. Even from a distance, she could sense the evil coming in waves from their direction. In there were Frodo and Sam, maybe approaching Mount Doom. Sunglee prayed for the two Hobbits and hoped that their diversion would have the results they were wishing.

'Where are they?' Pippin asked, referring to the armies of Mordor.

Aragorn looked at him and then, without giving an answer, started riding towards the gate, with his companions and a Gondorian standard bearer following him. They rode close to the gate and stopped.

'Let the lord of the Black Land come forth!' Aragorn demanded determined. 'Let justice be done upon him!'

At his words, the Black Gates opened a little and out came Sauron's lieutenant. When she saw him, Sunglee could not suppress a gasp, for he was the most dreadful creature she had ever met. The biggest part of his face was covered by a helmet, revealing only his mouth with the dirty teeth. She took some deep breaths to calm down, for she would not give him the satisfaction to show fear.

'My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome' he announced.

This statement was followed by a heavy silence and looks of disbelief.

'Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?' he asked ironically, sensing their fear.

'We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed' Gandalf spoke angrily. 'Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return!'

Sunglee doubted that this would be so easy and her suspicions were confirmed when the Mouth of Sauron's smile grew wider.

'Aha! Old Greybeard!' he exclaimed. 'I have a token I was bidden to show thee'

With a quick move, he took out of his cloak a beautiful, white shirt with golden gems. Everybody gasped at its sight, for they had recognized it as Frodo's Mithril shirt. Sunglee did not know its existence, but seeing the others' reaction, she immediately realized what this meant and tears filled her eyes. The Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf.

'Frodo!' the pain was clear in Pippin's voice, as the Hobbit could not believe that his friend was dead.

'Silence' Gandalf ordered him.

'No!' Merry shouted, his own voice trembling.

'Silence!' Gandalf repeated more urgently.

'The Halfling was dear to thee I see' the Mouth of Sauron commented. 'Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host'

His words made everything even more worse. The tears escaped Sunglee's eyes and she bowed her head to hide them. In a sudden, she had the urge to give everything up, to just sit there and wait for death to come. She felt sorrow for the Hobbit who had died so cruel, but she was also feeling sorrow for all of them. Frodo's death had sealed the fate of Middle Earth, for Sunglee was sure that Sam, Frodo's closest friend, would be too sad to go on with the Ring.

'Who would have thought' Sauron's messenger continued 'one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did'

Aragorn, not holding on anymore, moved forwards on his horse. The Mouth of Sauron turned towards him. A small flame of hope was kindled in them, as they had a feeling what Aragorn wanted to do.

'And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade'

Aragorn swept out his sword and with one, determined movement, beheaded the Mouth of Sauron.

'I guess that concludes negotiations' Gimli mumbled.

'I am afraid that negotiations were useless from the beginning, my friend' Sunglee commented sadly. 'Nae, the evil does not know what "negotiation" means'

'I do not believe it' Aragorn told them, speaking about Frodo's death. 'I will not'

At this moment, the gates started to open even more and Aragorn turned his horse to look at it. Orcs began to march through. The princess of Rivendell, much to her delight, felt her courage return and she was ready to fight to death.

'Pull back!' the future king of Gondor commanded them. 'Pull back!'

They rode back towards their army with the Orcs marching behind them. The soldiers were looking with uncertainty at them. Aragorn rode across the front of the army, addressing them.

'Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!' he started. 'I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you to stand! Men of the West!'

The soldiers left a battle cry in unison, feeling encouraged, unsheathed their weapons and stood ready. Sunglee could not help but smile widely, impressed by her companion's words and thinking that Aragorn would be a great king. Aragorn wheeled around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy. The small Gondorian army was surrounded by the huge Orc army, but this did not scare them, as they were fighting for their lands and for their families. Pippin unsheathed his sword and Merry started breathing heavily, holding himself in readiness for the battle. Next to them, Legolas was standing between Gimli and Sunglee, his hand gripped around his bow.

'I never thought I would die fighting side by side with two Elves' Gimli commented.

'What about side by side with two friends?' Legolas asked him, smiling widely, and the Dwarf turned to him.

'Aye!' he replied. 'I can do that!'

Legolas nodded and then looked at Sunglee, not knowing where to start from, how to thank her for being by his side, for giving him faith only with her presence.

'It is time' Sunglee whispered, her fingers running over his hand. She knew words were not necessary between them, they had reached a point where they could communicate without speaking to each other. Therefore she knew that the fate of the one would decide the fate of the other.

'We will fight together' Legolas whispered back, pressing his forehead against hers. 'In life…'

'…or in death' she ended up. 'Le melin, Legolas'

'Le melin, Sunglee'

They shared a soft kiss, the last one before the battle, to seal the promises they had made to each other, and then turned towards the battlefield again. Aragorn was standing in readiness in front of the army. He looked back at his companions and smiled.

'For Frodo' he whispered.

The next second, he raised his sword and and ran forward, towards the Orc army. Pippin and Merry, leaving out battle cries, ran after him, followed by the rest of the army, who quickly overtook the two Hobbits. Aragorn reached the Orcs first and smashed into them, slashing with his sword. Soon, the two armies had collided in a fierce battle. From time to time, Sunglee and Legolas were looking out for each other, ready to run and help if necessary. It was a wise decision, for the enemies were too much and they saved each other from a deathly strike many times.

The battle went on for a long while. Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream and with dread, the army of Gondor saw the Ringwraiths approaching, riding their dragons. Fear was spreaded through them, but then Gandalf looked up again and saw a huge eagle intercepting the fell beast and dragging it off.

'The eagles!' Merry shouted joyfully. 'The eagles are coming!'

_The blessing of the Valar is with us, _Sunglee thought happily.

Indeed, the eagles engaged in the air with the dragons. In the meantime, Aragorn, who was fighting bravely in the battlefield, heard a roar and turned around, only to see a Cave Troll. The beast attacked the Ranger, who battled with bravery, but the creature was very strong and he soon fell down. Legolas, seeing his friend in trouble, tried desperately to reach and help him, but the Orcs blocking his way were many. And his despair grew bigger when he saw Sunglee running alone to Aragorn.

'Melda, no!' he yelled, with tears filling his eyes. 'Not alone, I beg you!'

The she-elf turned towards the young prince and smiled reassuringly towards him, before going on. Legolas returned to the battle against the Orcs surrounding him, but in the same time he was not losing Sunglee from his eyes and relief packed him when he saw her firing two arrows at the troll's face, making it slow.

In a sudden, a loud shriek was heard from the direction of Mordor and the Eye of Sauron started flaring, screeching and groaning with terrible sounds. Gandalf, Legolas, Sunglee and Aragorn turned to look better at it. Their eyes widened when they noticed that the tower of Barad-dur was beginning to collapse and the Eye to explode, sending a huge shockwave outwards.

'Frodo!' Merry yelled with delight and emotion. 'Frodo!'

Gimli shook his head with joy as the Black Gates were collapsing as well. The Orcs attempted to run away, but the ground below them gave way, destroying all of them. Mount Doom erupted and Pippin bowed his head, crying, thinking that Frodo was dead. But Gandalf out a hand on his shoulder.

'There is hope' he consoled him.

Three eagles landed next to them. Gandalf rode the one and they flew off, heading for the mountain to find Frodo and Sam. Meanwhile, the others were celebrating their victory.

'He did it!' Aragorn exclaimed.

They all hugged each other, while Gimli was trying to hide the tears of emotion that had appeared in his eyes. As Sunglee pulled away from Aragorn's hug, she saw Legolas standing in the distance, still looking towards Mordor. The young princess walked slowly towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Legolas?' Legolas, melamin, we did it! We are saved!'

Legolas looked at her and, for the first time since she knew him, Sunglee could not read his expression. But then the Elf hugged her so tightly, that she gasped for air. In his arms, she fully realized that they would live in peace from now on.

'Yes, Sunglee, we are saved!' Legolas laughed loudly. 'Everything is over, everything is alright now!'

They pulled away gently, with their faces shining, and walked to the others. As if they had read each other's thought, hugged all together from the shoulder, showing to anybody that could watch them, that the bonds they were sharing were as strong as the first day of their journey.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Nae- Alas

Le melin- I love you

Melda- My beloved

Melamin- My love

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now, hope you liked it :) This is not the last, chapter, guys. The next chapter will have the moments after the battle, like Frodo's awakening in Gondor and Sunglee's reunion with her family. xx**


	37. Chapter 36: United again

**A/N: Hi again, my friends, another chapter is here. After two days without uploading, I thought I owe you two updates in one day and I really hope you guys will like it. Ok, in this chapter we have mostly reunions: the members of the Fellowship meet again and Sunglee reunites with her father and sister. Also, for you who love Legolas/Sunglee, I wrote a scene with Lord Elrond talking to his future son-in-law, tehehee ;)**

**Spirit Archer 55- Thank you, my friend, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**lassi- Thanks a lot for reviewing again, I'm really happy you like the story so much :) By the way, have you ever thought of writing a story yourself? If you post anything in this forum, you have my word that I'll be from the first readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', neither the books nor the movies, I only own Sunglee. (Legolas: Did I already thank you for creating her? Me: Yes, mellon nin, you did. Legolas: It doesn't matter, now that we're at an end, I thank you again. Me: You are most welcome, my friend)**

When Sunglee woke up, she was greeted by the sunlight that was flowing the spacious room. After all this cold and despair, she enjoyed the warmth of the comforting light, knowing that her whole life would be full with light from now on. She leaned back on the soft pillows, with a sweet smile on her face. She noticed a tablet with fresh fruit on a desk next to her bed and ate an apple, for she was very hungry.

At that moment the door opened quietly and the person Sunglee was longing to see came in. He was smiling widely towards her and seemed as if he was reborn. The princess's heart flattered, like always when she was seeing him.

'Legolas!' she exclaimed, unable to hold herself. Legolas walked to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, kissing the side of her head. As they were pulling away, he helped her to raise more and made the pillows comfortable for her back. Then he sat at the side of her bed.

'How are you feeling?' he wanted to know, running his fingers through her hair. 'Do you feel more relaxed?'

'Yes, much more' Sunglee answered with a small yawn. 'For how many hours was I asleep?'

'Hours?' Legolas repeated, laughing hysterically. 'You were sleeping for two days, my love. I had told you not to pressure yourself and now you see that I was right'

'Do not forget that this was the end' Sunglee reminded him. 'The long journey, the permanent dangers, the fears, all this had also an influence on me. Did you rest at all?' she asked with concern.

'Yes, do not worry, I slept as well' he reassured her.

A comfortable silence fell between them, as they were both thinking of everything they had lived until now. The Fellowship's departure from Rivendell and the sorrow it had caused to them, Gandalf who fell off from the bridge of Khazad-dum, making them considering him dead, their reunion in Lothlorien and their common journey, the One Ring's destruction. This mission was something they would never forget. They would carry it with them as a memory and as a proof of what they could achieve if they were all together and believed in the same things.

'Do you feel it as well, Legolas?' Sunglee broke the silence. 'Do you also feel happy because everything is alright, but sad that the journey is over?'

'Yes, Sunglee, I feel it' said Legolas, caressing her cheek. 'We went through many hardships, but we endured. I will miss us travelling around Middle Earth, but I have something that is above everything else' he added, smiling tenderly to her and squeezing her hand.

Before Sunglee could answer, the door burst open and Gimli rushed in the room, followed by Aragorn. Seeing her awake, Gimli left a loud laughter and jumped on her bed.

'What a pleasure to see you awake, lass!' he said. 'Master Elf was unbearable the last hours, he was impatient about when you would wake up'

'Only at the beginning, Master Dwarf' Legolas defended himself. 'But then I told you to let her sleep, because otherwise you would wake her at midnight'

'Can you two stop arguing for once?' Aragorn interfered. 'One positive thing is that, now that everything is over, your arguments about who will kill the most enemies will stop'

'As for that, Aragorn, I am afraid they will always find something to compare themselves' Sunglee commented, trying to sound desperate, but with her mocking smile betraying her.

'Exactly, my lass' Gimli gave her right. 'So prepare yourself, for I will come very often in Mirkwood only for that reason'

'May the Valar protect you from this, my lady' Aragorn laughed and soon the others joined him.

'How is Frodo?' Legolas asked when they were serious again.

'He is fine' Aragorn responded. 'He woke up only minutes ago. He is still very weak, but alright'

'We should go and see him' Gimli suggested. 'I missed that laddie'

'As for that, would you be so kind to let me change, my lords?' Sunglee commanded. 'I can not go and see Frodo in my nightdress, can I?'

'Take your time, Sunglee, we will wait for you outside' Legolas told her and, after giving her a gentle kiss, he left with Aragorn and Gimli. After she had washed her face, brushed her hair until it was shining and wore a simple, light blue dress, she went with her companions in Frodo's room. Gandalf was standing in front of the bed, laughing at Merry and Pippin, who were jumping around on the bed and joking with Frodo. Gimli entered the room and started clapping in his hands, delighted to see the Hobbit.

'Gimli!' Frodo exclaimed happily.

The Dwarf, laughing, made place for Legolas and Sunglee and Frodo smiled at the two Elves.

'Are you alright, Frodo?' Sunglee asked. 'You were so brave…We are all so proud of you'

'Thank you, Sunglee' Frodo answered shyly and then turned to Aragorn. 'Aragorn, I am so happy to see you!'

'I am happy as well, Frodo'

'Where is Sam?' Gimli wanted to know.

'I am right here' a familiar voice was heard from the door. Sam was looking at the small company. He and Frodo exchanged looks and smiles and everybody understood that only the two of them knew everything they had been through, the dangers and the doubts, with the Ring being a permanent burden.

In a sudden, Eomer entered the room and greeted them, politely, but hastily. Then, he turned to Sunglee.

'My lady, I am sorry to disturb you, but your family has just arrived'

'My family is here?' Sunglee gasped and, without saying anything more, ran to the courtyard. When she saw her father and her sister, she almost cried out from joy and ran and hugged Arwen, whom she had not seen for such a long time.

'Onoone' she whispered. 'Are you well? I was terrified when I learned that you had become weaker'

'I am fine, Sunglee, do not be afraid' Arwen answered. 'There is no reason for you to be afraid anymore. I always knew you would make it'

'And I always knew you would never leave Middle Earth'

'Selde' Lord Elrond started and hugged his daughters, the most important persons in his life. 'I am so proud of you. So proud of you both. Please, forgive me for any wrong decision I took'

'We do not blame you for anything, ada' Sunglee comforted him. 'You were always near us, caring for us'

'Where is Legolas?' her father wanted to know. 'I wish to speak with him and, first of all, to thank him for looking after you'

'He is in Frodo's room' his daughter informed him. 'Arwen, do you want us to walk in the garden? You have so many things to tell me'

As the two princesses were taking their walk and exchanging their news, their laughter was echoed in the courtyard and someone would assume that they had become the two little girls that were running around the garden of Imladris so many years ago.

In a corridor in the castle of the White City, Lord Elrond and Legolas were talking as well. Although there was no need for Legolas to say much, thanks to Lord Elrond's gift of foresight, the lord of Rivendell wanted to know every single detail, especially about Sunglee. Legolas praised the skill and the determination she had shown during the battles. After he had finished, Lord Elrond put a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder.

'Hannon le, mellon nin' he said sincerely. 'Thank you for bringing her safe here and for making her happier than she could ever be'

'My lord, you know very well that Sunglee is everything I want in this life' Legolas smiled. 'And I will always do anything I can to make her smile and never be upset'

'Bless you, Legolas' was Lord Elrond's answer. 'You know I was always considering you an unofficial son, from the times you were coming in Imladris as a little Elf. So you know that I will be more than happy to welcome you in my family officially'

At that moment, loud laughter was heard from the courtyard and the two men smiled.

'My daughters, Legolas, are very lucky. Not only because the one will be princess and the other Queen of Gondor' Lord Elrond concluded 'but because they found true love and that is something much more valuable than you can imagine'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Onoone- Sister

Selde- Daughter

Ada- Father

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- My friend

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. Tomorrow you will have the next chapter, which will be the last one of this story. But before you threaten or throw arrows at me, remember what I had told you: a sequel is coming, so be happy :)**


	38. Epilogue: Blessed days

**A/N: Well, well, well, mellon nins *drums* *drums* after so long, this story is coming to an end. This is the epilogue and it includes Aragorn's coronation and Lord Elrond's departure for Valinor, which is settled a few years later. With all my heart, I want to thank all of you for reading, following, reviewing and supporting me in every way with your encouraging words :D**

**SmellofRoses- Believe me, when I finished the chapter, I felt a sadness as well. The first chapter of the sequel will be up in the evening, hope you will like it as you liked this one**

**Guest- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. No, Aragorn is not an Elf, he's a human. But he was raised in Rivendell for some time, so he knew Arwen and Sunglee. I know there may be a problem with the ages, but I thought this wouldn't matter, since Aragorn is one of the Dunedain.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Hannon le, mellon nin, you're really kind :) And thank you for your advises, they were really helpful :D I really hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', only the characters I create.**

The next day in the morning, the courtyard of the castle of Minas Tirith was filled with people coming from all corners of Middle Earth. They were talking joyfully to each other, a low singing was in the air and the atmosphere was celebrating.

At a corner, the Elves were standing, holding standards. Sunglee, who was at the head with Legolas, was giving the impression of glowing, dressed in a floor-length, white gown as she was, her black hair half tied and half falling to the middle of her back and her light grey eyes sparkling. She looked back at Arwen, who was wearing a light green dress and her hair was tied with ribbons, and the two sisters exchanged wide smiles.

'Today you are even more beautiful than usual, my sun' Legolas whispered in her ear, caressing her hand.

'Hannon le' Sunglee whispered back sweetly.

Then they stopped talking, for they had seen Gandalf holding a silver crown in the air and then placing it slowly on Aragorn's head. Sunglee left a low shriek of happiness, still not believing that her companion was finally king.

'Now come the days of the King!' Gandalf announced formally. 'May they be blessed'

_They will be, Gandalf_, the youngest Rivendell princess thought. _They will be._

The White Wizard moved back and Aragorn walked up the steps and turned towards the people, who started clapping and cheering.

'This day does not belong to one man' Aragorn told them 'but to all. Let us together rebuilt this world, that we may share in the days of peace'

In a sudden, he started singing the song of Elendil, the song the Fellowship had heard in the air when they had reached Argonath. Sunglee's mind travelled to her mother and wished she would be there, with them.

'Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta'

While singing, he walked down towards the crowd. Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer, who was now king of Rohan, bowed low to him with respect and Aragorn smiled at them. Sunglee, with the happiness being clear in her expression, placed her arm around Legolas's one and they approached him, followed by the other Elves.

'May all blessing go with you, Estel' Sunglee wished him, smiling. Aragorn smiled back and put his hands on their shoulders.

'Hannon le'

Legolas smiled and indicated behind him with his eyes. Aragorn saw a banner with a white tree and Arwen appearing from behind it, with Lord Elrond whispering something to her. Arwen moved towards him, but then Aragorn saw her dark brown eyes being wet from the tears and she lowered her head. He lifted her face gently, holding her chin, and she smiled softly at him. Aragorn looked at her for a few moments and then clasped her in a passionate kiss, lifting her up and turning around with her. Everyone clapped and Lord Elrond smiled, his eyes filling with tears. Aragorn and Arwen kissed again tenderly and. Arwen laughed and hugged him tightly. Sunglee, not holding back a wide smile, wiped a tear from her eye and Legolas looked at her.

'Please, do not look at me like that, melamin' she whispered, emotion being clear in her voice. 'It is only that…the breeze carried something in my eye'

Legolas left a small laughter and took her hand in his. Aragorn and Arwen started walking through the people, hand in hand as well, until they reached Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, who bowed to them.

'My friends' Aragorn told them, making them look up at him. 'you bow to no one'

He knelt down in front of them, followed by everyone else. The four Hobbits looked around, seeming embarrassed by this honor. Frodo, who had not fully recovered from his hardships, thought about the Shire and wondered if things would ever be the same again.

In the courtyard of Minas Tirith, the horses were prepared for the long journey to the Grey Havens. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, dressed in white as always, had already mounted, smiling peacefully. Lord Elrond would soon join them, after saying farewell.

He looked at his daughters and at their families, at Eldarion, who was standing next to Aragorn, and at Falathiel, who was in Sunglee's arms. The only fact that was saddening him was that he would not see them growing up and having their own families. But he knew very well that his time in Middle Earth was over.

Lord Elrond hugged Arwen tightly. His eldest daughter had taken the news of his departure with composure, without tears. She would miss her father, but she could not pressure him to stay here, just like he had not pressured her to sail for Valinor when she had returned. Aragorn bowed at him and Lord Elrond put a hand on his shoulder.

'You are the king Gondor always needed, Estel' he told him. 'You are the husband Arwen always needed. Take care of her and never forget that my thoughts will always be with you'

Aragorn lowered his head to show his gratitude for everything Lord Elrond had done for him, standing by his side like a true father. The lord of Rivendell nodded and hugged Eldarion, placing his hand on the little boy's head. Then he turned to his other daughter, who was ready to cry. Sunglee would need a while to get used to the idea that her father had gone to the Undying Lands. As the youngest, she was more stuck to her parents and this was also the reason she had needed more time to get over her mother's departure. When Lord Elrond hugged her and Falathiel, she did not endure anymore and the tears started running down her face.

'Do not cry, my daughter' he whispered to her. 'As long as I am in your thoughts and in your heart, I will never leave you. Keep that in mind'

Sunglee pulled away and nodded. Lord Elrond smiled consoling at her and kissed Falathiel's hand, before looking at Legolas, who smiled sadly.

'Legolas, as I have told you already, you were always a son for me. Therefore, I am very happy that my daughter has you by her side'

'Hannon le' Legolas replied.

Lord Elrond nodded to them and mounted his horse.

'Namaarie. Remember that I will always love you, whatever happens' he ended up, before riding off, with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel following him. The others stayed behind, still looking at the path they left from, even after they could no longer see them.

'Come' Aragorn spoke in the end. 'Let us go inside'

'Would you mind to…to take Falathiel with you?' Legolas asked after a small hesitation, looking secretly at Sunglee, who was still very upset.

'Of course not' Arwen replied. 'Come, Falathiel' The little girl with the dark blond hair resisted and looked at her mother, who quickly wiped away her tears.

'Do not be scared, my beloved daughter, I am alright' she comforted her. 'Everything is alright. Go with Arwen and I will come in a few minutes'

Falathiel nodded and allowed Arwen to take her in her arms and go in the castle with her husband and her son. Legolas wiped away Sunglee's tears and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

'I will miss him' she whispered.

'I know, melda' he said. 'I will miss him as well. Your father was a kind and honorable man. He will never be forgotten, neither by his family, nor by anyone else'

'Since I can remember myself, he was always next to me. He comforted Arwen and me when our nanneth left, he had no objections when I told him I wished to learn archery, he allowed me to go to Lothlorien and meet you'

'And I am very grateful to him for that' Legolas left a small laughter and kissed her cheek. 'Before you came I was like a walking dead. I could not endure it without you'

'Do you imagine that years have passed since then?' Sunglee asked him. 'Sometimes I think everything happened only yesterday'

'I think like that too' Legolas agreed, happy that Sunglee was distracted from Lord Elrond's departure. 'Many things have changed, but one thing surely has not and will never change'

Saying this, he looked lovingly at her and Sunglee felt a sudden happiness filling her heart, the same happiness she had felt when she realized she loved him. She kissed him gently, rested her head on his chest and looked at the horizon. Her thoughts travelled to her beloved father and how he always wanted her to be happy. Now he was gone, but she had a wonderful husband and a wonderful daughter and as long she had them, she would feel the happiest woman of Middle Earth.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Hannon le- Thank you

Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta- Out of the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. At this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.

Estel- Hope (Aragorn's elvish name)

Melamin- My love

Namaarie- Farewell

Melda- My beloved

Nanneth- Mother

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it. With this chapter 'Light in the Dark' comes to an end. Hope you enjoyed the epilogue. In the evening you will have the first chapter of the sequel, it will be called 'The Edge of the Abyss' xx**


End file.
